El,,, de Haruhi Suzumiya
by FioGermi-Yuki
Summary: El silencio era tal que fácilmente podría escuchar el susurro de alguien a quince metros de distancia. Ninguno de nosotros emitía sonido alguno, tal vez por el miedo de provocar el descubrimiento de nuestro camuflaje casi perfecto...
1. Prologo

**Este es el primer proyecto en el qee trabajo asi qee no sean muy duros conmiigo. No tengo mucho tiempo de ver el anime de Haruhi Suzumiya pero desde la primera vez no me he despegado de ella...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el prologo, tambien subiré al mismo tiempo el capitulo 1 para qee no se qeeden con ganas, dejen sus reviews para qee suba el capitulo 2 =)**

**Prologo.**

Ahí me encontraba yo, haciendo una de las dos cosas que más me disgustaban. Estaba a punto de tomar un avión, no me importaba mucho cuando era un pequeño vuelo de una hora para ir a visitar a mis tíos, pero lo de hoy era totalmente distinto, iba a tomar un avión para viajar a Japón gracias al trabajo de mi papá.

14 horas en el avión iban a ser una tortura...

Se preguntarán cual es la otra cosa que me disgusta, pues es bastante simple y creo que no soy el único al que le sucede. Cambiar constantemente de casa por que el jefe de tu padre te lo ordena, pero nunca había salido de la ciudad y seguía estando en contacto con mis amigos. Ahora me iba a ir al otro lado del mundo y dejaría mi vida entera detrás.

- Boleto por favor - Decía la aeromoza mientras recogía los boletos de los pasajeros para que pudieran abordar.

Iba hacia el otro lado del mundo, dejaría muchas cosas atrás, casi toda mi familia a excepción de mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermano y mi perro. Abuelos, tíos, primos... todo se quedaría atrás.

Aun estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme, aunque la decisión no estaba en mis manos, podía armar un alboroto que provocara un retraso o algo parecido.

- Boleto por favor - le decían al que se encontraba frente a mi.

Me quedaba poco tiempo, y para ser sincero, también había algunas chicas lindas de tras de mi, aunque nunca he tenido novia me gustaba la atención que recibía.

- Boleto por favor - Escuché.

Lo estaba pensando mejor, tenía la suficiente madurez como para pensar en llevar a cabo mi plan.

- Boleto por favor - seguía la voz.

Solo me queda resignarme a la nueva vida que iba a formar.

- BOLETO POR FAVOR! - Me decía la aeromoza casi gritando ya que me había estado hablando varias veces, le di mi boleto algo sacado de onda - Gracias.

Camine por el gusano metálico que une al edificio con el avión, tomé un asiento que daba a una ventana, mi hermano se sentó a mi lado. Como habíamos sido de los primeros en abordar un avión para 400 pasajeros sabía que iban a tardar en subir todos así que me dispuse a tomar un pequeño descanso...

Tal parece que la presión de lo que estaba haciendo me tenia destrozado, no desperté si no hasta el día siguiente.

- Sabes cuanto falta? - Le pregunté a mi mamá

- No se... pero iré a preguntar - Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con una de las aeromozas. Ya de regreso - Me dijeron que 3 horas y media aproximadamente, por que no te vuelves a dormir?

- No gracias, ya no tengo sueño - Le dije mientras sacaba mi ipod y seleccionaba a mi grupo favorito - Voy a escuchar algo de música - Dirigí la mirada a lo profundo de las nubes que se encontraban debajo de nosotros mientras escuchaba a Gustavo cantar.

Sentí el golpe del aterrizaje y abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormido de nuevo, gracias a un reflejo que no pude controlar mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar...

- Paul... - Escuchaba muy suavemente - Paul despierta... - Escuche de nuevo y también sentí que me movían, desperté.

- Qué pasa? - Le pregunte a mi hermano mientras me limpiaba la saliva de la cara.

- Ya debemos bajar.

- Ya bajaron todos?

- Si, solo faltamos nosotros.

Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí junto con mi familia a la salida del avión. En la sala de espera tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos hacia la salida, un taxi nos estaba esperando así que subimos a él. Nos llevo a un pequeño distrito con varias casas, también había un pequeño parque con niños jugando en el, nos paramos frente a una casa, no se veía tan mal, era de dos pisos y se notaba que era acogedora.

-Así que aquí vamos a vivir... - Dije en voz baja para mi mismo.

-Así parece - Dijo mi papá sorprendiéndome de que me haya escuchado.

Tome mi maleta del suelo y entre en la casa que ya estaba amueblada con las cosas de nuestra antigua casa y unas cosas extra para darle un toque japonés, subí las escaleras y entré en un cuarto que afortunadamente era el mío ya que se encontraba mi cama, mi closet y mi computadora. Dejé la maleta en el suelo, me acosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en lo que haría con mi nueva vida...


	2. Nueva Vida

**Capitulo 1 "Nueva vida"**

Dormía placidamente en mi cama, pero todo terminó cuando escuché la alarma en mi sueño.

- Rayos - Dije para mi mismo.

Estiré el brazo para apagar la alarma pero... no estaba en donde siempre, abrí los ojos algo exaltado buscando el reloj, al no encontrarlo me giré hacia donde venia el sonido, el reloj despertador se encontraba en una repisa justo arriba del respaldo de mi cama... era cierto... ya no me encontraba en mi casa, habían cambiado varias cosas a las que todavía no me acostumbraba.

El reloj daba las 6:02 a.m., y junto a él se encontraba una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Paul, te dejo tu nuevo uniforme y un pequeño mapa para llegar a tu escuela, toma la bicicleta que se encuentra afuera para que llegues más rápido... "_

- QUÉ!? - Grité fuertemente - Es mi primer día aquí y ya tengo que ir a la escuela?, tampoco se en donde está mi escuela ni como debo actuar ahí.

Busqué el uniforme que me había dicho mi mamá y lo encontré sobre la cama... lo miré detenidamente. Era horrible, no se parecía que hubiera visto antes, en la escuela a la que iba en mi país el uniforme era muy diferente, solo tenia que llevar una camisa con el logo de la escuela, todo lo demás era a mi elección. Pero este uniforme era precisamente eso, un uniforme... el pantalón era café, la camisa era blanca, también tenía una corbata roja y por ultimo tenía una especie de saco color azul oscuro.

- Voy a la escuela o a una fiesta de disfraces? - Dije con sarcasmo.

Me vestí rápidamente ya que muy probablemente las clases empezaban a las 7:00 a.m. Así que tenia poco tiempo. Cuando termine de cambiarme tome algo de dinero japonés y el mapa que me habían dejado, salí de la casa y me subí en la bicicleta. Ya en la calle me dispuse a mirar el mapa, pero me di cuenta que más que un mapa era un folleto de la escuela, tenia varias imágenes y debo admitir que la escuela se veía muy bien. En la parte de atrás tenia un pequeño mapa que señalaba la ubicación de ella. La mala noticia era que todo estaba en japonés... claramente los caminos no me llevarían a ninguna parte.

Mientras pensaba en una solución para mi problema...

- Me voy - Escuché - Vuelvo en la tarde - decía un chico que salía de la casa que se encontraba en contra esquina de la mía.

El chico salio en una bicicleta y paso a un lado de mí sin boletar siquiera a verme, cuando note que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo no dude ni un segundo en seguirlo...

- Ho-hola - Le dije con algo de vergüenza - Yo...

- Eres nuevo aquí verdad - me sorprendió su respuesta.

- Ahh... si... - Seguía avergonzado

- Hace una semana vi que un camión de mudanza dejaba cosas en tu casa, supuse que tendría nuevos vecinos... mucho gusto, la gente de por aquí me llama Kyon - Me dijo amablemente el chico pero, por alguna extraña razón presentí que ya sabia su nombre.

- Igualmente, yo me llamo Paul - Le dije ya sin vergüenza.

- Veo que vas a la misma escuela que yo, nuestros uniformes son iguales, sabes como llegar? - Me preguntó

- Bueno yo... yo no se. - Le dije con algo seriedad.

- No te preocupes, si quieres puedes acompañarme, yo se me el camino de memoria- Me sentí profundamente aliviado cuando lo escuche decir eso.

- Muchas gracias Kyon... - Le respondí ya con confianza.

Él iba delante de mí y yo lo seguía en mi bicicleta, seguimos así como por unos 10 minutos cuando llegamos a un pequeño estacionamiento en el que había varias bicicletas y también motocicletas.

- Desde aquí seguiremos seguir a pie - Me dijo Kyon mientras se bajaba de su bicicleta, metía unas monedas en un aparato y aseguraba su bicicleta con una cadena - Haz lo mismo que yo, necesitas dinero?

- No yo tengo - Dije mientras hacia lo mismo que él hizo - Gracias.

Salimos del estacionamiento y nos paramos al pie de una calle que subía por una gran cuesta.

- Tenemos... tenemos que subir...? - Pregunté con deseo de que su respuesta fuera un no.

- Lamentablemente... - Desde ahí sabia la respuesta - si... tenemos que subir.

- No puede ser... - dije con cansancio mental.

- Bien, vamos...

Empezamos a subir la cuesta, no se veía el final pero lo que si se veía eran más estudiantes que subían por ahí, tal parece que ese era el único camino para llegar a la escuela. Después de otros diez minutos de subir al fin llegamos a la meseta en la que se encontraba la escuela, era idéntica a como se veía en el folleto, se veía bastante grande también. Una vez parados en la entrada...

- Bien, espero haberte ayudado, debo ir a mi salón, sabes cuál es el tuyo?

- No...

- Por que no vas a la dirección, ahí te pueden ayudar.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias... pero en donde queda la dirección.

- Haha... esa es - Dijo señalando una oficina en un pequeño edificio de dos pisos.

- Muchísimas gracias, Kyon, si no fuera por ti no estaría ni cerca de este lugar, espero verte de nuevo en otra ocasión - Dije mientras me dirigía a la dirección.

- Yo también Paul... ese es tu nombre... verdad? - Me pregunto con algo de pena...

- Si ese es... - Le respondí - Nos vemos después.

- Adiós.

Y así llegue a la escuela, ahora me estaba dirigiendo a la dirección para que me ayudaran a ubicarme. Estando ya en la puerta de la oficina se veía una secretaria que estaba escribiendo en su computadora. Entré...

- Disculpe, puede ayudarme?

- Si, claro...

- Bueno yo soy nuevo en esta escuela y me preguntaba si...

- Eres Paul? El nuevo estudiante americano?

- Si ese soy yo...

- Bueno tus papeles llegaron hace dos días... tal parece que vas para segundo semestre, no es así?

- Si, así es... me podría decir en que salón debo estar?

- Si eso haré, sígueme por favor...

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia un edificio más grande en el que estaban los salones. Todo era muy diferente de cómo era en mi país, todo se veía mas tranquilo, nadie fuera de clase y los salones no tenia ventanas que dieran al pasillo, pero se notaban las puertas corredizas.

Mientras tanto dentro de uno de los salones...

- Rayos Kyon - Decía una chica en voz baja - esto se esta volviendo tan aburrido, casi no lo puedo soportar...

- Y qué quieres que haga? - Le respondía Kyon.

- Cállate... tu actitud me aburre... como quisiera que pasara algo interesante...

- Eso serio bueno... - Dijo Kyon sarcásticamente...

Cuando terminó de hablar la puerta del salón se corrió rápidamente llamando la atención de todos. La secretaria entró en el salón y yo me quedé afuera. La secretaria le dijo unas palabras al profesor en turno mientras yo observaba desde afuera.

- Ya puedes entrar - Escuche desde adentro del salón.

- Bueno... aquí voy... - Dije para mi mismo mientras entraba lentamente al salón.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí, era mucha presión. Me paré al lado de la secretaria y esta empezó a hablar.

- Él es Paul, es un estudiante que viene de América por lo que quiero que lo traten bien y le den una calida bienvenida a nuestro país - Decía ella con voz firme - Bien, puedes sentarte Paul - Me dijo, la obedecí y me dirigí al único mesabanco que vi vació.

Mientras lo hacia sentí una mirada en particular, no supe de quien era pero por alguna razón podría sentir el gran interés que esa persona tenía en mi. Tomé asiento y saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila.

- Gracias... - Dijo la secretaria mientras salía del salón.


	3. Brigada SOS?

**Capitulo 2 "Brigada SOS?"  
**

Me encontraba por primera vez en mi vida en uno de esos salones escolares que uno solo ve en el anime o manga, no solo estaba ahí, sino que estaba tomando una clase, lo único malo era que esa clase era historia japonesa, el profesor hablaba de grandes hazañas realizadas por antiguos guerreros, emperadores, leyendas de dragones que hablaban con las personas y otras cosas que me esforzaba por captar. Unos diez minutos después sonó una campana que marcaba el final de la clase, en mi antigua escuela era un timbre el que marcaba esa hora pero aquí era toda una sinfonía.

Al ver que el profesor salía del salón y los alumnos sacaban sus almuerzos, me levante de mi mesabanco y me estiré, había sobrevivido mi primera clase en Japón.

- Así que te tocó en este salón - Escuche una voz detrás de mi - No me sorprende mucho.

Me gire para ver de donde provenía esa voz y para mi sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que el recién convertido en mi amigo, Kyon.

- Kyon! Hola, que sorpresa - Dije sorprendido, pero no gritando - Y estas justo detrás de mi, no te vi cuando entré.

- Si, me di cuenta, te veías muy nervioso

- Bueno si, algo, pero ya pasó lo peor.

- Eso es bueno - Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita que tenia comida dentro.

- Ya es hora de comer?

- Este es el mas largo de los recesos, tienes una hora para comer, salir a jugar fútbol, béisbol, o cualquier cosa que quieras.

- Podría ir a jugar fútbol, pero como tengo algo de hambre será mejor que vaya a la cafetería - Dije bromeando - Hay cafetería aquí?

- Claro que hay, te acomp... - No terminó de hablar ya que una chica lo jalo del cuello de su camisa hacia atrás dejándolo fuera de la conversación...

- Soy Haruhi Suzumiya - Se presentaba la chica ante mi - Yo te llevo.

- De-de acuerdo - Le contesté algo asustado por el trato que le dio a Kyon

Ya en la cafetería, ella me dijo como debía pedir la comida, se quedó esperándome en una mesa mientras yo ordenaba. Cuando me senté con mi charola de comida en la mesa empezó lo interesante.

- A que se debe tu interés en mi? - Le pregunte

- Pues eres un estudiante que entró en segundo semestre, eso no se ve todos los años, por lo general son los mismos desde primer semestre hasta el sexto, además eres extranjero, americano. - Me decía con un gran entusiasmo que casi asustaba.

- Pues me parece bien - Le dije yo, en cambio, sin entusiasmo alguno.

- Voy a ser más directa, soy la presidenta de un club y nos dedicamos a la investigación de todo aquello que tenga un toque de misterio o que sea fuera de lo normal, ahí es donde encajas tú, quiero que te unas a nuestro club...

- Pero que tengo yo de especial?

- Eres tonto? Te mudas desde el otro lado del mundo aquí exactamente sin razón aparente.

- Sin tengo una razón... El trabajo de mi papá lo requirió.

- Esa es la excusa mas vieja de la historia, no creerás que me lo voy a creer verdad?

- Pero es cierto - Tal parece que a esta chica no se le puede ganar.

- Es mas, sígueme... - Dijo mientras me jalaba de la corbata y me llevaba lejos de la cafetería por entre los pasillos del edificio.

Al final del recorrido llegamos a la puerta de un cuarto, en la entrada decía "Brigada SOS"

- Brigada SOS? - Le pregunte con cara inexpresiva.

- Si - Decía con una gran sonrisa - ahora entra.

Abrió la puerta, era un pequeño cuarto, tenía una mesa grande, un pequeño escritorio con una computadora, percheros con disfraces, estantes con libros y sentada junto a la ventana una chica de cabello corto leyendo un libro.

- Siéntate ahí - Me dijo señalando una silla.

- Bueno - Obedecí

- Ella es Yuki Nagato, le decimos Nagato, a veces Yuki, llámala como quieras - Me explicó.

- De acuerdo - Le dije mientras me giraba hacia la otra chica - Hola Yuki, gusto en conocerte, soy Paul.

- Hola - Dijo la chica con una voz inexpresiva sin levantar la cara de su libro.

- Ella no habla mucho - Dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa - Pero bueno, ya pensaste en mi oferta.

- Pues... más o menos, no tengo muchos amigos aquí así que no me queda de otra - Le dije resignado.

- Excelente - Dijo gritando - No te parece genial Nagato?

- Si - Seguía con su voz inexpresiva y parecía que ese libro no la dejaba alejar la mirada.

- Ustedes dos son las únicas aquí?

- No, falta Kyon, Koizumi-kun y Mikura-chan, no tardan en llegar.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y entraron los antes mencionados.

- Les presento a Paul, ¡el nuevo miembro de la Brigada SOS! - Decía Haruhi con gran entusiasmo. Hubo un pequeño silencio

- Nuevo... miembro? - Dijo Kyon que estaba en un ligero shock.

- Mucho gusto Paul-kun - Dijo la chica, era muy bella, cabello castaño y largo a la mitad de la espalda.

- Tu debes ser Mikuru-chan, es un gusto también - Le dije cortésmente.

- Bienvenido Paul, espero que la brigada sea de tu agrado - Dijo el otro chico que debería ser Koizumi.

- Gracias - Les dije a todos - Que te pasa Kyon? - Le pregunte ya que aún se encontraba en shock.

- No nada, me sorprende que hallas aceptado tan fácilmente.

- Que no se diga mas - Interrumpió Haruhi - Ya aceptaste el entrar a la brigada y no te dejare retractarte.

Y así fue como me uní a la brigada, con el pretexto de tener amigos en ese nuevo lugar. El resto de las clases se me fueron muy rápido, pienso que fue la presión que liberé en el receso. Llegué a mi casa muy cansado, Haruhi nos pidió que nos quedáramos un tiempo en el cuarto de la brigada después de clases. Lo malo fue que no hicimos nada, Koizumi y Kyon jugaron un juego de mesa que no entendí por más que me explicaron, Mikuru-chan servia té con un traje de enfermera, no entendía por que lo usaba pero Kyon me dijo que Haruhi la obligaba a usarlo, Yuki continuó leyendo su libro y Haruhi hacia unas cosas en la computadora.

Por que acepté la invitación de Haruhi de entrar a su club tan rápido? Es tan grande mi necesidad de amigos? Me dormí pensando en esas dos preguntas.


	4. Secretos, revelaciones

**Capitulo 3 "Secretos, revelaciones"**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con ganas de ir a la escuela, a las seis de la mañana solo estábamos mi perro y yo en mi casa; mis papás estaban en su trabajo y mi hermano ya de camino a su escuela. Me puse el uniforme, me lavé y salí de mi casa en bicicleta.

El cielo estaba nublado, no tardaría mucho en empezar a llover, no sabia si Kyon ya se había ido o si aún no salía, sea lo que sea yo ya me había puesto en camino a la escuela. Justo cuando comencé a subir la cuesta la lluvia se dejó caer sobre mí, así que apresure el paso y llegué más rápido que ayer.

Ya en clases, entre unos de los recesos cortos una chica se me acercó.

- Paul-kun - Dijo la chica, tenía cabello largo y azulado y ojos azules también, era igual o más bella que Mikuru-chan - Soy Ryoko, me dagusto que no te aísles del salón, ya supe que eres amigo de Haruhi y Kyon.

- Si así es... ellos han sido muy amables conmigo - Le contesté mirándola a la cara - Por qué?

- Lo que pasa es que soy la jefa del grupo, uno de mis trabajos es mantener a un grupo unido, por eso te pregunto - Me respondió y me sorprendí de la seguridad que tenia para hablar.

- Ah ok, me parece muy bien que te intereses así por los del salón.

- Si necesitas algo ya sabes mi nombre

- Tratare de recordarlo - Dije bromeando mientras que la chica se daba media y se iba con otras que me vieron y soltaron una pequeña risa.

Al final de las clases me dirigí al cuarto de la brigada, por alguna razón no hable con Kyon ni con Haruhi en todo el día y eso que me mi mesabanco está frente a los suyos. Al abrir la puerta del club estaban los demás miembros sentados volteando a la puerta, parece que me estaban esperando.

- Hola - dije algo apenado, parecía que estaban enojados conmigo.

- Hola - Dijo Koizumi

- Ya te acostumbraste a la escuela? - Pregunto Kyon

- Si creo que ya - Le respondí mientras me sentaba

- Paul-kun - Dijo Mikuru-chan mientras me servia una taza de té usando su traje de enfermera.

No había bebido té muchas veces, de hecho era mi segunda vez, Mikuru-chan se quedo ahí viéndome mientras bebía el primer sorbo.

- Está muy bueno - Le dije con una sonrisa - Gracias - Me respondió con una sonrisa también y se fue.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada. Hasta que la presidenta habló.

- Alguien tiene algún misterio para la brigada? - Pregunto - Cualquier cosa será aceptada - Dijo al final con untoque ligero de desesperación.

- Yo quiero saber algo...

- Pregunta - dijo secante Haruhi.

- Este... como somos de segundo, supongo que este club no tiene mas de seis meses que se fundó, verdad?

-Cierto... eso es todo?

-No, ya han tenido alguna experiencia en lo misterioso?

- Si - Dijo Kyon que estaba frente a mí - Hace poco desapareció el presidente de la sociedad para el estudio de la informática.

- Y lo resolvieron - Pregunté

- Se resolvió solo - Dijo Haruhi interrumpiendo - Dos días después de que su novia viniera por nuestra ayuda, él apareció de la nada.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - Dijo Kyon para sí mismo, suerte que lo escuche.

- Fuera de eso no hemos tenido ningún acontecimiento más - Seguía Haruhi hablando - Me voy a mi casa - Se levanto y se fue.

- Yo igual - Dijo Kyon mientras se iba detrás de ella.

Yo me dispuse a irme también, pero Koizumi cerró la puerta antes de que yo saliera.

- Que haces? - Le pregunté algo asustado.

- Necesitamos decirte algo - Cuando dijo eso me giré y vi que aun estaban en el cuarto las otras dos señoritas, Mikuru-chan y Yuki - Siéntate por favor - No pregunte nada más y lo obedecí.

- Que me van a decir?

- Es algo difícil de explicar, pero trataré de que sea lo mas sencillo posible... Excepto por Kyon, ninguno de los miembros de la brigada somos humanos normales.

- Creo que ya me había dado cuenta de eso, Haruhi es muy hiperactiva, Mikuru-chan es muy tímida, Yuki siempre está leyendo y solo la he escuchado decir dos palabras desde que llegué hace dos días y tu, bueno tu erestan normal como Kyon - Le conteste con untoque algo sarcástico.

- No me refiero a eso, te seré mas claro, poseo ciertas habilidades que también pueden ser catalogadas como poderes sobrenaturales - Me dijo con una voz tan segura que era difícil pensar que era una broma.

- Yo no soy de esta época - Dijo ahora Mikuru-chan - Vengo del futuro.

- Humanaartificial - Dijo Yuki - Creada por extraterrestres.

- No puede ser - Pensé.

Que era todo lo que estaba escuchando, era posible que esas personas que parecían normalesa simple vista no fueran humanos ordinarios? O es acaso que me están jugando una broma pesada? No se ven del tipo de personas que hacen esas cosas, pero me estaban confesando algo que sinceramente era extraordinario, para ser sinceros, no les creí nada. Pero me quedaban algunas dudas.

- Supongamos que lo que me dices es verdad

- No debes suponer nada, es verdad - Me dijo Koizumi

- Que ocurre con Haruhi? Según me dices ella tampocoes normal.

- Ella es la mas importante de todos, te lo voy a decir de la manera mas comprensible, ella posee la habilidad de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que ella deseé se cumplirá, solo que ella no lo sabe así que con unsimple cambio de humor puede crear cosas de la nada, puede destruir el mundo si esta teniendo un mal y crear un mundo nuevo si se cansa de la vida. Te quedó claro?

- Solo una duda... por que dices que solo Kyones normal? Yo también soy normal.

- No del todo, al igual que yo, tu tienes un poder, es solo que tienen que presentarse ciertas condiciones para que se manifieste - Me explicó seriamente - Supongo que aun no sabes que clase de poderes tienes, verdad?

- Claro que no, hace dos minutos no sabia que tenía poderes - Le dije ya algo exaltado.

- No has presentado alguna anomalía en los últimos días? Desde que llegaste a Japón?

En cuanto dijo eso tuve unflash back, se trataba de cuando conocí a Kyon.

- Pues algo así, hace unos días, cuando iba a ser mi primer día de escuela, no sabia como llegar a la escuela y fue cuando Kyon apareció, yo nunca lo había visto pero cuando me dijo su nombre, tuve la impresión de que ya lo conocía, muchas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza pero las ignore por que necesitaba su ayuda.

- Tal vez conociste a Kyon en una vida pasada, solo que Haruhi se canso de un anterior mundo y creó este pero no lo podemos saber. La otra explicación podría deberse a tu poder.

- No te entiendo - Le dije

- Creo que tu poder es algo parecido a meterte en la mente de las personas y sacar la información que necesitas, pero solo funciona cuando en verdad lo necesitas, pero no me creas mucho, necesitabas ayuda en ese momento verdad?

- Si, necesitaba llegar a la escuela.

- Ahí lo tienes, solo tienes que averiguar si esas condiciones son las correctas o es que hay otra razón, te tomara tiempo darte cuenta.

- Es extraño, en verdad creí que yo era una persona ordinaria, que nunca me pasaría nada interesante. Pero aún tengo una duda y me gustaría que me la aclararan.

- Dime - Dijo Koizumi

- Es sobre ustedes, bueno más bien sobre ti Mikuru-chan, también sobre ti Yuki.

- Cual es tu duda, Paul-kun? - Me pregunto Mikuru-chan con su dulce voz,

- Si tu eres una viajera en el tiempo y Yuki una humanaartificial, por qué están aquí?

- Monitorear el comportamiento de Haruhi Suzumiya - Respondió Yuki con su voz que no te transmitía ninguna emoción.

- Es cierto - Dijo Mikuru-chan.

- Es algo difícil de creer, en realidad necesito tiempo para asimilar esto.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos - Dijo Koizumi mientras abría la puerta, señal de que ya podía irme.

- Una cosa más... Kyon sabe de esto?

- No acerca de ti - Me contestó Koizumi - Nosotros ya se lo contamos.

- Eso quiere decir que yo también se lo tengo que decir? - Le pregunté

- Así es.

- Y como lo voy a hacer? Que le digo?

- Pues supongo que fue Haruhi la que te dio ese poder, así que de alguna manera, cualquiera que sea tu propósito está unido al nuestro. Eso dile.

- Pero no se sorprenderá?

- No lo creo, ya esta acostumbrado - Dijo bromeando, bueno, eso me pareció a mí - Otra cosa, no puedes mencionar nada de esto a Haruhi, ella no sabe nada de nosotros, ni siquiera de ella misma, entendido?

- Creo - Le dije con algo de duda - Ya nos vamos?

- Si - Dijo sonriendo

- Yo me tengo que cambiar - Dijo Mikuru-chan - Pueden adelantarse

Así Koizumi y yo nos fuimos del cuarto, ahí solo se quedaron Yuki y Mikuru-chan. No lo podía creer, al parecer no era una persona como todos las demás, sentía una gran emoción por dentro, ya quería que fuera mañana, a ver que más descubro en mi nueva vida.

**Bueno ahí está... sii creen qee los capiitulos son muy cortos diiganme... trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos, espero qee les guste.**

**Reviews para qee ponga el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Ustedes no mienten

**Capitulo 4 "Ustedes no mienten... "**

Ya casi terminaba la semana, era viernes y eran las diez de la mañana, quedaba medio día de clases. Estaba metiendo unos libros en mi casillero cuando descubrí una nota que decía:

"_Te espero en el salón cuando todos se hallan ido, __por favor ve"_

Me estaban citando en el salón pero no me decían hora, si no un momento, me parecía algo extraño, por que no tenia nombre? Tal vez por que esa persona no quiere que le pregunte algo antes de eso. Era una chica o un chico? No podía suponer nada hasta que sepa eso. Tal parece que es alguien del salón.

Las clases terminaron y me dirigí al cuarto del club, ya era costumbre aunque Haruhi no nos lo pidiera. Cuando entré estaban todos excepto Haruhi.

- Hola - Dije al aire mientras me sentaba.

- Hola Paul-kun - Dijo Mikuru-chan mientras me servia té - Aquí tienes, es de limón - Se me hizo raro que no estuviera vestida de sirvienta o de enfermera - Espero que te guste, nunca había hecho de este sabor - Dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, deja lo pruebo - La chica tenia una gran habilidad con esto del té, no me gustaban mucho las bebidas calientes pero esta estaba bastante bueno, el sabor a limón me recordaba cierta bebida que compraba en mi país - Esta muy bueno este también.

- Gracias Paul-kun - me dedicó otra sonrisa y se fue - O-oigan, me voy a cambiar - Dijo Mikuru-chan algo apenada.

No tuvo que decir más, Kyon, Koizumi y yo nos salimos de inmediato. Ahí estábamos los tres hombres de la brigada sentados es el piso del pasillo al lado de la puerta.

- Es raro que Mikuru-chan no este ya vestida antes de que lleguemos - Dijo Koizumi.

- Es verdad, suerte he tenido... - Dijo Kyon.

- Por que? - Le pregunté antes de que pudiera terminar

- Pues una vez llegué justo cuando se estaba cambiando

- Haha, y como la encontraste - Le pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

- Paños menores - Me respondió con la misma intención con la que pregunté - Y en otra ocasión Haruhi comenzó a desvestirla justo frente a mi, si Mikuru-chan no hubiera empezado a gritar no salgo del shock.

- Y por que Haruhi solo hace eso con Mikuru-chan? Por que no le dice a Yuki o ella misma? - Pregunté

- Supongo que Yuki no hace nada malo, parece otro mueble del cuarto. Y Haruhi si ha usado disfraces también, cuando estábamos en primero, ella y Mikuru-chan se vistieron de conejitas, así a lo Play Boy, repartieron volantes en la entrada de la escuela. Hubieras estado, fue... interesante - Dijo con un tono que me pareció pícaro.

- Suerte la mía, no lo grabaron? - Seguí preguntando.

- No - Ahora fue Koizumi quien respondió - Pero hicimos una película.

- Enserio?

- Si, luego la vemos.

- Si, está bien... oigan les puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro - Dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Este... pues... hoy en mi casillero encontré una nota... - Les dije serio.

- Quien te la dejó? - Preguntó Koizumi

- No lo se, no tenia nombre.

- Y que tipo de nota es? - Ahora fue Kyon.

- Pues me están citando en el salón - Pensé en decirles que era para cuando todos se fueran, pero mejor no lo hice.

- Pues parece que alguien anda detrás de ti - Dijo Koizumi.

- Haha ojala.

Terminé de hablar y fue cuando apareció la presidenta Haruhi con su mochila, se veía algo alterada.

- Qué están haciendo en el piso ustedes tres?

- Mikuru-chan se está cambiando adentro... - dije con algo de miedo.

- Que considerados... desde cuando son así? - Preguntaba con toda seriedad.

- Ella nos pidió que nos saliéramos, a que se debe tu enojo? - Fue Kyon quien nos defendió.

- No te importa, ahora entren de una vez - La chica estaba que explotaba

Abrió la puerta tan fuerte que hasta Yuki dejo de leer su libro para voltear a ver quien era.

- Su-suzumiya-san - Decía Mikuru-chan con miedo en su voz - Aquí tienes - Le dio una vaso de té, Haruhi se lo bebió como si fuera agua, enserio tenía problemas.

- Mañana vamos a realizar otro patrullaje por la ciudad, ya tenemos un mes que no hacemos uno. A las 10 de la mañana en el centro - Dijo seriamente. Cuando terminó de hablar, el celular de Koizumi sonó y este se levanto.

- Me disculpan - Dijo mientras salía del salón.

Pocos segundos después de que cerró la puerta sentí que la cabeza me punzaba mientras veía cosas en mi mente, me llegaban imágenes de Koizumi en una ciudad oscura, no había nadie en ese lugar solo él que estaba mirando a una figura gigante que irradiaba un brillo azul y girando a su alrededor se encontraban una esferas rojas. Sentí el golpe de cuando me caí de la silla, aun no estaba del todo consiente.

- Paul! Que te pasa? - Decía Kyon.

- Paul-kun! - Mikuru-chan sonaba preocupada.

- Que le ocurre, Kyon? - Dijo también Haruhi.

Abrí los ojos, Kyon, Haruhi, Mikuru-chan y Yuki me miraban perplejos.

- Qué ocurrió? - Pregunte desconcertado.

- Eso queremos saber - Dijo secante Haruhi.

- Te desmayaste - Dijo Kyon - Estuviste inconsciente como por cinco minutos.

- Ya te sientes bien, Paul-kun? - Dijo Mikuru-chan preocupada.

- Creo, me siento mareado...

- Más información de la que tu cerebro puede procesar - Dijo Yuki mientras me miraba con sus ojos fríos.

- Eso que significa, Nagato? - Le pregunto Haruhi.

Yuki me seguía mirando, parecía que quería que la ayudara a responderle a Haruhi, no sabia como explicar lo que había dicho.

- No importa - Dije mientras me intenté levantar - Ya me siento mejor... ayúdame Kyon, por favor - Kyon me dio la mano y la use de apoyo - Gracias.

- Bien ya me voy, nos vemos mañana, el que llegue tarde... castigo! - Decía Haruhi mientras salía del cuarto.

- Bien, hasta mañana entonces - Dijo Kyon.

Haruhi se fue, en el salón nos quedamos Kyon, Mikuru-chan, Yuki y yo. Aproveché para aclarar un pequeña duda.

- Yuki... - Dije - Como supiste lo que me estaba ocurriendo? - Le pregunte.

- Lo vi en tus ojos, tus pupilas se dilataron, fue entonces cuando te desmayaste - Me respondió.

- Ah... de acuerdo, gracias.

- No importa - Dijo mientras volvía a su libro.

- Bueno, yo me voy - Dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla - Tengo unas cosas que hacer - Aunque no era verdad, solo queria salir de ese lugar para despejar un poco mi mente.

- Nos vemos - Dijo Kyon.

- Hasta mañana Paul-Kun - Dijo Mikuru-chan

- Hasta mañana... - Dijo Yuki, raro que ella hablara sin que se dirigieran a ella primero.

- Hasta mañana - Conteste.

Salí del salón, caminé por el pasillo, el sol se estaba metiendo, todo se veía anaranjado. Había tenido un día bastante raro, pero no había terminado.


	6. Los objetivos de Ryoko

**Este es el capitulo 5 de mi fic... y pues una pequeña aclaración, en donde ven las ,,, en el titulo del fic, ahí va el sentimiento de su preferencia de acuerdo como lo vean a Haruhi en la historia.**

**Va dedicado a Emma-Chan y a kon. Graciias por seguir mi historia :)**

**Capitulo 5 "Los objetivos de Ryoko"**

Seguía caminando por los pasillos, pensaba en lo que me había sucedido. Que tiene que ver el gigante de luz con Koizumi? Tal vez él lo creó con sus poderes, o lo intentaba destruir... pero qué era o en donde estaba ese lugar? Esas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, tenia que aclararlas o terminaría peor de como me encontraba en estos momentos.

Continué caminando, me estaba acercando al lugar en el que me habían citado, di la vuelta hacia el pasillo que daba a mi salón, Parece que pronto sabré quien es mi anfitrión, otras dudas se iban a aclaran muy pronto, poco a poco me empiezo a cansar de los misterios en los que me veo involucrado. Ya había llegado a mi salón, estaba frente a la puerta y la iba a abrir. Ya no había nadie en la escuela, un silencio recorría los pasillos. Abrí la puerta, la persona que me había citado en el salón cuando todos se habían ido, nunca me pasó por la mente esa persona, era... ella era Ryoko, estaba ahí recargada en el escritorio del profesor mirándome.

- Paul-kun - Estaba sorprendido de que fuera ella - Viniste.

- Si, eso parece - Dije algo nervioso - Pero... por qué o para qué me quieres aqui?

- Tengo algo que decirte - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Qué es? Le pregunte con intriga.

- Supongo que ya sabes acerca de Haruhi... verdad? - Esa pregunta tiene varias respuestas correctas.

- No te entiendo.

- También sabes acerca de Nagato...

- Sigo sin entenderte - Todo se volvía cada vez más confuso, tenia que hacer algo o las cuestiones invadirían mi mente y simplemente iba a explotar.

- Yo soy igual que Nagato, no somos de este planeta, nuestro propósito es el mismo.

- También estas aquí para vigilar a Haruhi? - Le pregunté con una falsa tranquilidad en mi voz. Traté de parecer sereno, pero esto me estaba comiendo por dentro, Es demasiado para mi. Esto no podía ser una broma, ya tenia pruebas suficientes de que esto no era un juego. Todo iba enserio.

- Así es, pero ya estoy cansada de que no ocurra nada, por tres años he estado vigilando milimetricamente a esa chica, aún no he presenciado nada, incluso Nagato debe estar cansada ya, su falsa paciencia me tiene harta, es por eso que ya tengo mis planes al respecto, si ella no actúa por sus medios, tendré que inducirla...

- ...como harás para que Haruhi haga algo? - Pregunté iluso - Ella no parece de las chicas que se dejan manipular por los demás...

- La voy a provocar... - Me contestó con seriedad - ... matándote... - Me quedé frío al escucharla decir eso.

- Qu-qué dijiste? - No creí que estuviera hablando enserio.

- Hace tiempo intenté hacer lo mismo con Kyon, si Nagato no se hubiera entrometido ya tendríamos la información que necesitamos.

- Con eso no se juega - Dije mientras me daba media vuelta para salir del salón, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta ya no estaba - Que demo...?

- No creerás que te iba a dejar escapar verdad? Ahora yo controlo todo lo que ocurre dentro de este salón, verás que es inútil tratar de escapar.

- Por favor... ya no me parece divertido - Dije desesperado.

- Enserio piensas que esto es una broma - Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de atrás de su uniforme.

- Como sabes que Yuki no me ayudara también a mi? - Seguía desesperado.

- Ya estoy preparada por si lo hace... - Hablaba como toda una genio del mal - Ahora ya es hora... - Dijo mientras se abalanzó sobre mi con el arma por delante, la esquivé por poco - No lo hagas mas difícil.

Cuando dijo eso todo el salón se convirtió en algo parecido a un bosque con niebla, el escenario perfecto para una película de terror, cuando todo eso apareció Ryoko volvió a abalanzarse sobre mi, esta vez no la pude esquivar del todo, me había herido en el brazo, sentí un dolor punzante en la herida y comencé a sentir nauseas y a perder el equilibrio, pensé que era por el impacto de ver mi sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo ya que nunca me había pasado nada parecido, pero me di cuenta de que era por que de nuevo estaba viendo cosas en mi cabeza, veía a Ryoko desapareciendo poco a poco frente a mi, Koizumi y Yuki estaban en el suelo. Sentí que me iba a desmayar de nuevo.

- No puedo... si me desmayo me va a matar sin poder resistirme - Pensé y trate de recuperar el equilibrio como pude.

- Por que insistes en escapar? No podrás evitarlo - Cuando termino de decir eso, levantó la mano frente a su cara y dijo algo en un lenguaje extraño y como resultado sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizó. No podía moverme por más que lo intentara.

- Vamos Ryoko, tu no quieres hacer esto.

- Claro que si - Ahora corría hacia mí, era mi fin, no podía moverme y seguramente iba a morir, justo cuando me iba a alcanzar su cuchillo cerré los ojos y escuche de nuevo ese lenguaje extraño, se me hizo raro el no sentir el filo del cuchillo enterrándose en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa a mi alrededor había una esfera de luz y Yuki y Koizumi estaban unos metros atrás de mi.

- Te encuentras bien, Paul? - Me preguntó Koizumi.

- Creo que si - Le respondí mientras le enseñaba mi brazo.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí... Nagato, puedes ayudarnos? - Le pregunto a Yuki.

- Si - Le respondió - Creí que ya te había quedado claro lo de atacar a las personas cercanas a Haruhi Suzumiya - Ahora se dirigía a Ryoko.

- Ya estoy harta de estar vigilando sin que nada ocurra, no crees que seria más sencillo provocar a Haruhi.

- No estamos autorizadas para siquiera pensar en eso, así que deja a Paul-kun en paz y reconstruye el salón - Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto, me alegro de que lo haga para defenderme.

- Creo que no puedo hacer eso, ahora yo controlo este espacio, aquí yo tengo ventaja.

- Será como tú quieras - Esa fue su respuesta a las palabras de Ryoko.

- Nagato... - Dijo Koizumi mientras formaba en sus manos unas esferas de energía.

- Protege a Paul-kun, a él no le puede pasar nada, yo me encargaré de ella - Le dijo Yuki mientras se ponia en posición de ataque.

- Bien... - Le contestó mientras se giraba hacia mi - Quédate cerca de mi - Me dijo mientras las esferas de energía desaparecían de sus manos.

- Si quieres - Le contesté mientras me tomaba el brazo.

- Que tierno que trabajen en equipo - Interrumpió Ryoko - Pero verán que es inútil.

Dicho esto volvió a alzar su mano y a hablar, Koizumi y yo nos hundimos en algo parecido a arenas movedizas, Yuki dio un salto y escapó de la trampa, pero cuando estaba en el aire se escucho un relámpago y Yuki cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Yuki! - Grité mientras intentaba salir de la arena.

**Ahí lo tiienen, es un poco más corto qee los anteriores capítulos, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Y si este les gustó el siguiente les encatará.**

**Reviews para el siguiente capitulo ;D**


	7. La muerte de Ryoko

**Capitulo 6 "****La muerte de Ryoko"**

Yuki estaba tan cerca de mí pero a la vez tan lejos, por más que luchaba por salir de la arena solo lograba moverme un poco. Empecé a desesperarme, algunos síntomas de claustrofobia comenzaban a hacerse presentes en mi cuerpo. No podía respirar con claridad y los oídos me mataban.

- Te lo dije... - Decía Ryoko mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Yuki - Ahora no podrás hacer nada para evitar que mate a Paul-kun.

- Aléjate de ella - Le grité sacudiéndome aun mas.

- Por qué? Ya está muerta - Me decía con tono de burla.

- Koizumi! - Le dije ya que estaba a mi lado - Puedes moverte?

- No... Pero intentare usar mis poderes - Me contesto confiado.

Koizumi comenzó a brillar con un tono rojizo, cuando la luz lo cubrió completamente se empezó a elevar hasta que salio completamente de la arena.

- Listo - Me dijo.

- Ayúdame... - Me dio las manos y yo las tomé, jaló con fuerza hasta que logré sacar mi cuerpo de la arena - Gracias.

- No importa... - Dijo mientras se dirigía a Ryoko - Que te alejes de ella! - Le gritó a Ryoko mientras le lanzaba una esfera de energía.

Hubo una pequeña explosión frente a Ryoko, pero logro esquivar el ataque, pero esta también alcanzó a Yuki y su cuerpo rodó por el suelo a consecuencia de la onda de choque. Al ver que Ryoko ya no estaba cerca de Yuki, Koizumi y yo corrimos hacia ella. Me hinqué a su lado y puse mis dedos en su cuello.

- Aún tiene pulso - Le dije a Koizumi alegrado.

- Que bien! Protégela mientras yo me encargo de Ryoko - Me dijo con un tono que nunca había escuchado en él.

- Bien - Le conteste mientras tomaba a Yuki en mi brazos - Cúbreme la espalda mientras busco una salida.

- De acuerdo - Dicho eso le lanzó más esferas a Ryoko quien las volvió a esquivar.

- Qué crees que haces? - Dijo Ryoko al verme correr con Yuki en mis brazos

- No te importa - Le contesto Koizumi - Ahora, terminemos con esto.

- No tengo tiempo para esto - Dijo Ryoko mientras corría hacia él.

Fue lo último que escuche ya que me había adentrado en el bosque buscando una salida. Parecía que era inútil, por mas que me exploraba por el lugar no encontraba el final del bosque, ni siquiera un claro en el que pudiera descansar, solo árboles por todas partes y espesura sin fin, en cualquier lugar en el que me detenía me sentía observado. El cuerpo de Yuki humeaba, el rayo le había hecho bastante daño, era increíble que haya sobrevivido, ella se veía tan frágil que parecía que no soportaba ni la más ligera brisa, claro, no es igual a cualquier otra persona, es un extraterrestre. Después de media hora de estar caminando por el bosque, sentí que ya no podía más, el brazo me estaba matando, aunque en todo este tiempo no había sentido nada. En esos momentos es cuerpo de Yuki no pesaba absolutamente nada, tal vez en ese estado... su cuerpo... a quien engaño? No tengo explicación para eso... Puse a Yuki en el suelo e intenté descansar un rato, pero cuando levanté la vista vi que me encontraba en el mismo claro desde el que había empezado mi huida. También pude ver a Koizumi en el suelo. Tome a Yuki de nuevo en mis brazos y me acerqué a Koizumi, dejé a Yuki junto a él.

- Koizumi! Qué pasó? - Le pregunte.

- Ryoko... - Me contesto sin fuerza en su voz - ...No pude con ella...

- En donde está?

- Fue a buscarlos...

- Rayos... no tardará mucho en regresar... Que vamos a hacer...? Yo no puedo contra ella...

- Tengo una idea - Dijo ya con la voz no tan cortada - Dame tus manos...

- Para que? - Le pregunté con intriga.

- No tengo fuerza para usar mis poderes... tu si...

- No te entiendo.

- Solo hazlo.

Junte mis manos con las de él, una luz comenzó a brillar en mis palmas hasta que mis brazos se cubrieron por completo de un color rojizo, era tan intenso que parecía que mis brazos estaban cubiertos de sangre, la luz ya no avanzó más.

- Parece que es todo...

- Se siente raro... pero se siente bien - Le dije mientras me ponía de pie - Qué puedo hacer con esto?

- Puedes usarlos como espadas, te será de gran ayuda en el cuerpo a cuerpo, procura acercarte a ella.

- Me hubieras dado mejor dos cuchillos... - Le dije sarcástico.

- Veras que son mejores que eso... ahora prepárate - Me dijo serio - No será fácil ganarle, pero eres nuestra única esperanza... a menos que resistas hasta que Nagato se recupere.

- Lo intentare...

Dicho esto, por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado al claro con Yuki, se veía la silueta de Ryoko caminando hacia nosotros, era el momento para vestirme de héroe. Me puse en posición frente a Ryoko, detrás de mi estaban Yuki y Koizumi, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para protegerlos, estaban indefensos.

- Ahora que ellos están fuera del camino... - Decía Ryoko mientras se acercaba a mí - ... esto será más fácil...

- No lo creas... - Le conteste apuntando mi brazo hacia ella.

- Veo que ya tienes con que defenderte... espero que sepas lo que haces.

- Pruébame...

Ambos corrimos hacia el otro, ya a unos pocos metros, era la hora de la verdad, si fallaba, nadie sabría quien nos asesinó, ni siquiera encontrarían nuestros cuerpos, ya no estábamos en la escuela, o eso creía. Al fin chocamos, el eco de un sonido metálico retumbó en todo el bosque, los cuervos salían despedidos de las copas de los árboles. Parecía que los poderes de Koizumi si me sirvieron después de todo. La tenía justo frente a mi, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, parecía que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. Cuando dejé de pensar en eso decidí volver a atacarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto ella dio un salto hacia atrás, después volvió a saltar pero ahora hacia mí, al ver sus armas en dirección mía, puse mis brazos en equis frente a mí. El impacto fue muy fuerte, sentí como el suelo bajo mis pies se hundió formando un pequeño cráter, la tierra se había levantado, había mucho polvo y la visibilidad era poca. Cuando todo se despejó Ryoko y yo nos encontrábamos separados por el cráter.

- Parece que no será tan fácil como creí... - Me dijo mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos al suelo.

- Qué haces? - Le pregunte desconcertado.

- Planeo terminar con esto... ya no tengo tiempo para divertirme... - Al decir esto, agitó sus manos y comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca.

No sabía lo que seguía, pero sentía que el final de la pelea llegaría pronto. Desde donde estaba movió su brazo como si fuera un látigo y fue precisamente lo que pasó, su brazo se alargó con ese brillo y me dio de lleno en el costado lanzándome al suelo, el dolor era fuerte pero no insoportable, fue suficiente para dejarme en el suelo por unos segundos. Cuando intente ponerme de pie recibí una patada de nuevo en el costado poniéndome boca arriba. Para ser una chica tenía mucha fuerza, estas extraterrestres siguen sorprendiéndome. Giré en el suelo y puse de píe antes de recibir mas golpes, al ver que Ryoko estaba a mi alcance le lancé un par de golpes, ella daba pequeños saltos hacia atrás, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una espada blandiéndose. Después de eso venía su contraataque, sus brazos parecían un par de listones brillantes saliendo de su uniforme, ella lanzó un latigazo, puse mis brazos para protegerme, aun así el ataque hizo que tambaleara un poco, lanzo un segundo ataque, este me hizo retroceder aún más. Por ultimo me atacó de frente con los dos brazos al mismo tiempo, los tomé con mis manos y la jalé hacia mí, cuando ya la tenía a mi alcance le lancé un golpe, pero cuando hice contacto con lo que pensé era su pecho, mi brazo siguió su camino como si no hubiera nada ahí y el cuerpo de Ryoko se desvaneció.

- No creíste que iba a ser tan fácil verdad? - Escuche detrás de mí - Ahora muere...

Pude escuchar como sus brazos se acercaban a mí, por instinto me agache, sentí como me cortaba algunos mechones de cabello, había esquivado su ataque, aún agachado me di media vuelta y mire hacia arriba, podía ver la cara de Ryoko muy sorprendida y pareció que el tiempo se hizo mas lento, lentamente agacho si cabeza para verme a los ojos, fue ahí cuando me levante rápidamente con mi brazos apuntando hacia arriba, pude sentir como su piel se fue abriendo dejando pasar a un par de navajas, la sangre escurría por mis brazos, legué a un punto en el que ya no podía avanzar más. Nuestras caras estaban una frente a la otra.

- No puede... - Me dijo con la voz cortada - ...ser - Sangre salía de su boca.

Preferí no decir nada, con un fuerte movimiento de mis brazos hacia arriba hice que se enterraran aún más en su cuerpo, salieron por la parte alta de su espalda y la levanté del suelo, la sangre ahora goteaba en mi cara. Otro movimiento y calló al suelo, la hierba se manchaba con su sangre, di media vuelta y caminé hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos, no miré atrás. Me hinqué entre Yuki y Koizumi.

- Todo acabó al fin - Dije al aire

- Bien hecho - Dijo Koizumi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Gracias a ti, sin tus poderes me hubiera sido imposible.

- Aun no acaba... - Escuche de la voz de Yuki

- Yuki! - Grite alegrado - Como te sientes?

- Bien... - Me contesto con su voz característica - El rayo no me hizo mucho daño.

- Ya te puedes mover? - Le preguntó Koizumi quien ya estaba de pie.

- No... - Lo que era obvio por que hablaba pero seguía en la posición en la que la dejé en el suelo, solo movía los ojos y la boca.

- Aparte... a que te referías con que aun no acaba? Qué cosa? - Le pregunté desconcertado.

- Ryoko... - Me respondió - ...aún no muere.

- Pero como? Sus heridas son muy profundas, sangre por todas partes.

- Nosotras no moriremos con ese tipo de heridas... Un rayo es mortal y estoy bien...

- Cierto... - Me ganó con los hechos.

- Como haremos entonces? - Preguntó Koizumi.

- No me puedo mover, así que harás el trabajo - Se dirigió a mi.

- Como lo haré?

- Dame tu mano derecha y dirige tu mano izquierda hacia donde se encuentra ella...

- Si... ya he visto como lo hacen - Dije mientras tomaba su mano y apuntaba mi palma hacia Ryoko.

- Bien...

Comenzó a hablar en ese lenguaje extraño y comencé a sentir un hormigueo en mi mano, después el cuerpo de Ryoko se comenzó a mover, se puso de píe y comenzó a desvanecerse desde las extremidades.

- Parece ser que podrás vivir un poco más - Decía Ryoko mientras se desvanecía.

- Qué quieres decir? - Le pregunté

- Mis superiores comenzaron a pensar como yo... - Solo de la cintura hacia arriba quedaba de su cuerpo - Disfruten lo que queda de sus vidas...

- Eso es imposible... - Ahora era Yuki quien hablaba mientras se ponía de pie - Tu eres mi reemplazo, debí ser informada antes que tú.

- Tal vez ya no confían en ti - Ya solo quedaba su cabeza - Será mejor que se preparen... Bien, adiós - Su cuerpo había desaparecido completamente.

- Todo acabo ahora si - Dije girando hacia Yuki, me sorprendí al verla con la cabeza baja - Qué ocurre? - Le pregunté.

- Si mis superiores vienen, no podremos hacer nada - Su voz ya no era tan fría, intenté encontrar un aire de tristeza en ella, pero me fue imposible.

- Pero podremos defendernos - Dijo Koizumi.

- Si! Koizumi, Tu y yo seguro podemos con ellos - Le dije alentándola.

- Ellos tienen mil veces más poder que Ryoko y yo... - Decía aún con la mirada baja - Además, si ellos me lo ordenan, tendré que ponerme de su lado... - Fue cuando me quede sin palabras. Pensé por unos minutos en algo que decir.

- Tal vez Ryoko estaba mintiendo, se encontraba desesperada - Le dije nervioso.

- Eso debe ser, seguramente... - Koizumi me apoyó.

Yuki seguía con la cabeza baja, esa extrema preocupación que mostraba se debía a algo, seguramente, algo muy grave estaba por pasar. Aunque humana artificial, comenzaba a mostrar emociones dignas de una chica común y corriente. O al menos eso me parecía mí.

- Debo restaurar el salón...

Dicho eso levantó su mano y pronuncio unas palabras, hubo un pequeño terremoto en el bosque y también explosiones de polvo, todo se cubrió por el polvo y no se podía ver nada. El polvo se disolvió dejando ver el salón de nuevo, ya habíamos regresado. Sentí un golpe de cansancio y caí al suelo dormido.

- Paul! - La voz de Koizumi fue lo último que escuché.

Estaba conciente de lo que ocurría, pero estaba tan cansado que solo quería dormir. Antes de empezar mi pelea con Ryoko tuve una visión de ella desapareciendo tal como ocurrió, qué significaba? Tal vez no solo consigo información, tal vez también puedo ver el futuro... Dejé de estar consiente de lo que pasaba y caí en un profundo sueño.


	8. Confesiones a Kyon

**Bueno aquii tiienen el esperado capiitulo siiete =) (... o no ¬¬) Espero qee les guste mucho ya qee fue muy duro escribirlo, incluso se interpuso un periodo de exámenes en el proceso asii qee me detuve por un rato.**

**Ningún personaje de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu me pertenece (al menos aun no xD), son propiedad de Nagaru-sama...**

**Bueno enjoy el capitulo =)**

**PD: Incluye receta para un omelet sencillo de tomate y cilantro xD**

**Capitulo 7 "Confesiones a Kyon"**

Sentí una vibración en mi pierna, intenté ignorarlo, pero no podía, seguía vibrando, incluso podía distinguir una canción muy a lo lejos, era imposible pasar eso por alto. Abrí los ojos, tocaba con mi mano mi pierna hasta encontrar el origen de las vibraciones, lo sentia cerca de la entrepierna, era mi celular, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, aun no acostumbraba mis ojos a la luz así que tardé en distinguir lo que decía:

"_Alarma! Despierta! 6:00 a.m."_

Olvide desactivar la alarma en los fines de semana, aún tenia mucho sueño, pero me di cuenta de algo que me hizo olvidar completamente lo que sentía en ese momento... En donde me encontraba? La habitación en la que estaba era muy particular, no tenía mucha decoración, las paredes y el techo eran completamente blancos, había una ventana que al parecer daba a la calle, pero no tenia cortinas que impidieran el paso de la luz del sol y ninguna clase de decoración estaba a la vista, la cama era muy cómoda, parecía que nadie había dormido ahí nunca. Seguí analizando con la mirada, pero me quede frío al notar algo, alguien más estaba en la cama, pude sentir el calor de esa persona justo a mi lado, de reojo veía una silueta, gire lentamente la cabeza, era nada más y nada menos que Yuki Nagato, sentí un ligero alivio al darme cuenta de eso.

Al parecer me encontraba en su casa, ella parecía dormir tan tranquilamente o eso me pareció, era difícil darse cuenta de si estaba respirando o no, tal vez se había apagado completamente, sea lo que sea no se lo iba a preguntar en ese momento, el más ligero movimiento podía despertarla, habíamos pasado por mucho el día anterior. Aún era muy temprano para levantarme, la verdad se me había escapado el sueño con la sorpresa de que estuviera en la misma cama que ella, pero con tal de no despertarla o... encenderla... decidí volver a dormir.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, estaba boca abajo abrazando la almohada, casi me la comía. Es verdad, no me encontraba en mi casa, estaba en la casa de Yuki, lo que significa que no dormí en mi casa, seguro deben estar preocupados, o más bien, enojados. Me quite las cobijas de encima y me senté rápidamente. Me sorprendió ver a Yuki sentada en una silla a lado de la cama, tal parece que estaba esperando a que despertara, al igual que yo aún tenia puesto su uniforme.

- Ho-hola, bueno días - Le dije con la voz cortada.

- Buenos días... - Me respondió con su voz característica.

- Qué hora es? - Le pregunté.

- Nueve de la mañana, ocho minutos y quince segundos - No se por que, pero no me sorprendió que me respondiera hasta con segundos. Después noté que estaba viendo el reloj al lado de la cama...

- ...Gracias.

- ... - No respondió, solo se quedó ahí viéndome.

- Oye... te puedo preguntar algo?

- Si...

- Por qué... desperté en tu cama!? - La pregunta era más que obvia.

- Caíste dormido cuando volvimos del espacio al que Ryoko Asakura te había transportado, Koizumi Itsuki decidió no despertarte, pero no sabemos en donde vives, así que...

- Decidieron traerme aquí...

- ... Si.

- Y por que no me llevaron con Koizumi? No sabes que un hombre no debe dormir con una mujer si no son pareja? - Le dije bromeando.

- No fue idea mía... además... traerte a este lugar fue lo mejor por ciertos aspectos... - Decidí no seguir preguntando, parecía no haber notado que era una broma.

- Bien... ahora qué hacemos? - Le pregunté ya que mi mente se había quedado en blanco.

- Haruhi Suzumiya nos citó en el centro a las diez de la mañana del día de hoy.

- Es cierto, esté es mi primer patrullaje así que no me lo quiero perder.

- Mejor...

- Será mejor que nos... - No pude terminar de hablar ya que mi estomago hizo un ruido poco común en mi - ...parece que tengo hambre, tienes algo para desayunar?

- Si, por aquí... - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación, la seguí.

Entramos a la cocina, era pequeña pero tenía muchas cosas, un refrigerador, una estufa, varios estantes con platos y sartenes, varios cajones, en fin, era una cocina muy completa, pero muy compacta, apenas ella podía moverse con facilidad. Abrí el refrigerador, estaba lleno hasta el tope, solo tomé unos cuantos huevos, algo de cilantro y un tomate.

- Sabes cocinar? - Le pregunté.

- Si... - Me contesto.

- Quieres que cocine yo o prefieres hacerlo tú?

- ... - El que calla otorga.

- De acuerdo, yo prepararé el desayuno, tú espérame en la habitación.

- ... Si... - Dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

- Bien... mejor empiezo - Pensé.

Tomé un sartén, lo coloqué sobre la estufa y le puse algo de aceite, después tomé un plato pequeño y rompí dos huevos en él, los batí hasta que la yema se mezcló completamente con la clara y vacié todo en el sartén, mientras tanto tome un cuchillo y corte el cilantro y el tomate en pequeños trozos y los mezcle con los huevos que había estado cocinando, esperé a que se cocinara y puse mi intento de omelet en un plato, repetí todo el proceso para hacer un segundo plato, ya que estaba listo busqué un par de tenedores, cuando los encontré tomé los platos y me dirigí a la habitación en la que había dormido. Cuando entré estaba Yuki sentada en la silla que había a lado de la cama.

- Aquí tienes - Dije mientras le entregaba un plato - No suelo cocinar muy seguido así que no seas muy dura.

Ella tomaba el plato con una mano y con la otra usaba el tenedor, parecía no afectarle que estuviera caliente. Yo preferí sentarme en el suelo para comer más a gusto. Una vez que terminamos, no me atreví a preguntarle si le había gustado, recogió los platos y se los llevo a la cocina, yo me puse de pie y esperé a que regresara.

- Ya nos vamos? - Le pregunté.

- Será lo mejor... - Me respondió con su voz característica.

- Sabes como llegar al centro? Es que yo nunca he estado ahí.

- Si...

- Bueno vámonos.

- Si...

Salimos de su casa, al parecer era solo un departamento en un edificio, nos encontrábamos como a cinco pisos de altura, al salir del elevador nos dirigimos a la calle y de ahí a una estación de metro, esperamos sentados a que llegara el metro, una vez que llegó abordamos, no había asientos libres así que viajamos de pie, yo iba tomando el pasamanos del techo pero Yuki no lo alcanzaba así que se agarró del tubo que sirve de soporte para el pasamanos. Cuando el metro se detuvo en la estación, bajamos junto con las otras personas, en el centro de una pequeña plaza había un kiosco, ahí se encontraban Haruhi, Mikuru-chan y Koizumi.

- Hola! - Les grité mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

- Hola, Paul-kun - Escuche de Mikuru-chan.

- Ahora solo falta Kyon... - Decía Haruhi con el ceño fruncido.

- Aún no llega? - Pregunté.

- No - Me respondió Koizumi.

- Aunque llegue antes de las diez... será castigado - Dijo Haruhi.

- Qué le harás? - Le pregunté a ella.

- No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo... tal vez lo obligue a pagarnos el desayuno.

- Suerte la mía - Pensé.

En ese momento sonó de nuevo mi celular, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, al parecer era mi hermano el que me estaba llamando.

- Me disculpan... - Dije

- Adelante... - Dijo Haruhi con el ceño aún fruncido.

Me alejé unos cuantos metros del grupo, respondí la llamada.

- Qué ocurre? - Pregunté

- Paul? Soy yo, Alexis.

- Si ya se... qué quieres?

- En donde estás? Por qué no llegaste a dormir ayer?

- ... Escucha, yo les contare todo cuando llegue, mas o menos al medio día estaré ahí.

- Pues más te vale por que si no estarás en problemas.

- Ahí estaré, y mis papás qué? Están enojados?

- Pues creo que si... será mejor que tengas una buena excusa.

- ... Bien, adiós entonces...

- Nos vemos...

Dicho esto me colgó, tal parece que estoy en problemas. Regresé a donde se encontraban mis compañeros. Kyon aún no había llegado así que seguimos esperándolo. Después de unos cinco minutos, poco antes de las diez, lo vimos bajando del metro, cuando notó que era el ultimo puso cara de resignación. Se acercó a pasos pequeños a donde nos encontrábamos.

- Llegas tarde... - Le dijo Haruhi.

- Si ya se... - Sabia lo que le tocaba.

- Castigo! - Le gritó Haruhi.

- Pero!... - Kyon intentó defenderse.

- Castigo!!!

Nos dirigimos a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cruzando la calle, nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de una ventana, todos ordenaron platillos del menú de desayunos, yo solo los veía comer.

- Por que no pediste nada? - Me preguntó Kyon.

- Ah? Ah... es que ya desayunamos... desayune... quiero decir hehe... - Casi se me sale el que desayune con Yuki, mejor que no se enterasen. Koizumi solo me miraba mientras bebía su jugo de naranja.

- Entonces pide algo de beber, al cabo yo invito... - Insistía.

- No, gracias.

- Como quieras... - Ya no insistió más - Y tu, Nagato?

- Igual... - Le respondió la chica.

- Vaya... - Dijo finalmente resignado.

Cuando terminaron de comer Haruhi tomó seis palillos y marcó la punta de tres de ellos con un marcador rojo.

- Bien, tomen uno - Dijo.

Todos la obedecimos y tomamos un palillo de su mano, obvio ocultaba la punta entre sus dedos para que todo fuera al azar. Me tocó uno que no tenía la punta marcada. Noté que Mikuru-chan y Yuki también habían tomado uno igual al mío. Haruhi, Kyon y Koizumi tenían los que estaban marcados.

- Bien, parece que los equipos ya están decididos - Decía Haruhi con un chispazo de alegría.

- Y ahora qué? - Le pregunté

- Pues es hora de salir a investigar - Me respondió

- Si pero...

- Tú, Mikuru-chan y Yuki irán al norte - Parece que solo escucha lo que quiere escuchar.

- Bien... - Dije resignado.

- Los demás iremos al sur... - Dijo Haruhi mientras se ponía de pie.

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos de nuevo al pequeño kiosco, nos dividimos en los dos pequeños grupos que habíamos formado.

- Paul, eres el líder de tu grupo, de acuerdo? - Haruhi se dirigió a mí.

- Si... - Que gran puesto... si claro.

- Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora.

- Bien... - Le dije mientras me daba media vuelta - Vamos... - Dije al aire esperando que Yuki y Mikuru-chan captaran que me dirigía a ellas dos.

Caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad los tres, yo en medio de ellas dos, no conocía para nada esta ciudad así que solo andaba por ahí esperando que mis pies me llevaran a un lugar interesante. Yuki y Mikuru-chan me seguían ciegamente, tal parece que creen que yo se lo que estoy haciendo... lamento decepcionarlas chicas, pensé.

Después de caminar por unos diez minutos, llegamos frente a un gran edificio, de unos tres pisos de altura y apenas podía ver en donde terminaba hacia los lados. Tenía unas grandes letras en japonés y un poco más abajo decía "Biblioteca publica Japonesa".

- Por qué no entramos un rato? - Pregunté.

- Pe-pero Suzumiya-san se molestará si no hacemos lo que nos pidió - Me contesto Mikuru-chan muy nerviosa, enserio le tenia miedo a Haruhi.

- Pero no se dará cuenta... y no creo que le digas lo que hicimos, verdad? - Le pregunté con un ligero toque amenazante.

- N-no no te preocupes Paul-kun... yo no le diré nada... - Me contesto un poco más tranquila.

- Bien... y tu, Yuki? - Me dirigí a la chica silenciosa que nos acompañaba - No te molesta si entramos aquí verdad?

- No... - Me contestó mirándome con sus fríos ojos que no me mostraban emoción alguna.

Al perecer estas chicas no eran de esas que corrían con su mamá para avisarle que su hermano mayor había hecho alguna travesura. Así que entramos a la gran biblioteca, apenas concentraba mí vista en algún rincón de ese lugar, quedaba maravillado de la complejidad con que estaba todo organizado. No había estado en más de tres bibliotecas en mi vida, pero esta seguramente le ganaba a las demás y por mucho. Había muchos estantes con libros, computadoras y pequeños mostradores de información, pero lo que mas me maravilló fue el hecho de que podía ver el tercer piso desde donde yo me encontraba. Había pocas personas en el lugar, así que pudimos andar por ahí sin que nadie notara lo que estábamos haciendo. Yuki rápidamente caminó hacia los pasillos y se perdió entre los libros, tenía una forma rara de caminar, incluso graciosa, parecía que flotaba sobre las puntas de sus pies. Solo quedamos Mikuru-chan y yo parados a lado de una pequeña área de lectura con mesas y sillones.

- Por que no vas a buscar algo que leer para pasar el rato? - Le pregunté a la chica tímida que seguía observando el lugar de arriba a abajo.

- Bu-bueno... - Me contestó mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Yo también empecé a caminar entre los pasillos para buscar algo entretenido que leer. Ciencia, tecnología, astronomía, la verdad todas esas secciones me llamaban mucho la atención, me gustaría que en la escuela fueran esas las materias que se impartieran en lugar de historia o calculo. No sabia por cual decidirme, continué caminando y buscando por unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente me vi parado frente a un librero más grande que los otros que había en la biblioteca, miré hacia la pestaña de sección que decía "Ensayos". No supe por qué pero sentí que me llamaban todos esos escritos hechos por personas comunes y corrientes como yo, bueno no exactamente como yo... Di una rápida mirada hacia la derecha, desde donde me encontraba podía ver a Mikuru-chan sentada en un sillón leyendo un pequeño libro muy colorido, después miré a la izquierda y como lo esperaba, ahí se encontraba Yuki leyendo un gran libro que parecía que pesaba mas que ella, se encontraba de pie y muy cerca del librero. Desde ese lugar podía vigilar sin mucho problema a las dos chicas a mi cargo, así que podía leer en paz.

Alcé la mirada hacia los ensayos que había en el librero, inmediatamente leí un titulo en la portada lateral de uno de ellos, lo tomé y lo abrí decidido a leerlo.

"_El Universo"_

_Por René Ahumada_

Ese era un tema que desde muy pequeño me excitaba, parecía que el bibliotecario sabía que vendría y lo puse en donde pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente. Pasé la portada y comencé a leer. No me gusta mucho leer, pero cuando encuentro algo de mi interés no puedo parar de hacerlo. En la primera parte hablaba obviamente de lo que es el universo y mencionaba algunas teorías sobre su origen. Parecía que ese tal René sabia de lo que hablaba. Ya tenía tiempo que había comenzado a leer así que eché otra mirada a las dos chicas, Mikuru-chan aún se encontraba en donde mismo pero se había quedado dormida leyendo. Yuki por otro lado, aun estaba leyendo, pero ahora era otro libro y ahora estaba un poco más cerca.

Continué leyendo por un rato, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ese ensayo en verdad era una maravilla de la escritura.

Al terminar de leer una página, sentí una fuerte vibración en mi pierna y el tono de llamada de mi celular comenzó a sonar, ya me había acostumbrado al silencio del lugar así que inevitablemente me sorprendió. Rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla.

"_Llamada entrante_

_Numero desconocido"_

Quien podrá ser? Me pregunté, pero como por instinto solo se me vino una persona a la mente. Abrí el teléfono y me lo acerqué a oído.

- Hey! Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Como lo suponía - Regresen ahora mismo! - Haruhi seguía gritándome, al parecer no recibía ningún trato especial por ser el chico nuevo.

- Bien... - Le respondí resignado, ya había aprendido que a ella no se le puede ganar.

Colgué la llamada y cerré el ensayo con ambas manos, pero no lo puse de nuevo en su lugar, intenté ir hacia donde estaba Yuki pero apenas giré y di el primer paso me encontré con que ella estaba justo a mi lado y no pude evitar chocar con ella. Rápidamente llegaron a mi mente imágenes sobre ella cayendo fuertemente al suelo y yo disculpándome mientras la levantaba, pero no fue así, al contrario de cómo me lo había imaginado, fui yo el que cedió al golpe y cayó al suelo, ella no se movió para nada. Al parecer Yuki era más fuerte que yo, aunque no me sorprendía mucho.

- Lo siento... - Me dijo la alienígena estirando su mano hacia mi, no había usado nunca ese termino para referirme a ella así que me sentí entraño al pensarlo. Tome su mano, pero aunque sabia que fácilmente ella podría levantarme del suelo, no me apoye en ella, me levante por mis propios medios.

- No importa - Le respondí, ahora ya no estaba muy seguro de cómo hablar con ella, me costaba trabajo meterme en la cabeza la idea de que no era de este planeta, o peor aun, que no era "humana" - Era Haruhi... quiere vayamos ahora mismo... y parece que está molesta.

- ... - No me dijo nada, pero interpreté su silencio como que todo estaba en orden.

- Vamos entonces... - Dije mientras me daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Mikuru-chan. Pero no pude continuar ya que sentí un ligero pero firme tirón en mi manga, volví a girar hacia Yuki, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, después ella fijó sus ojos en el cuello de mi camisa - Que ocurre? - Le pregunté.

- ... - Hubo un momento de silencio - ... Puedo llevarme este? - Dijo finalmente alzando un libro con sus dos manos a la altura de su cabeza.

- Pues... - Parece que se toma muy enserio eso de que estoy a cargo - Yo creo que si... si tienes credencial de la biblioteca...

- Si... - Me interrumpió mientras con un movimiento casi rítmico sacaba una tarjeta de su uniforme, se vio realmente linda cuando lo hizo, me sacó de mis pensamientos ya que me acercó la tarjeta que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo escolar. Tome la credencial y la miré por todas partes, tenia el logo de la biblioteca y una fotografía de Yuki a un lado, me llamó la atención que en el apartado de "FIRMA" estaba escrito el nombre de "YUKI NAGATO." con una letra que parecía una copia exacta de una fuente de computadora, era esa su firma?

- Oye, pero... tu eres quien debe pedir el libro, no yo... - Le expliqué con un aire de... no es lógico?.

- Ya veo... - Dijo mientras caminó a un lado de mi en dirección al bibliotecario.

- Yuki! - Le grité y ella solo se detuvo sin girar a verme, así que me acerqué a ella - Puedes pedir este también? Es que no lo terminé de leer - Pregunté mientras le acercaba el ensayo que aún tenia en mis manos.

- Si... - Tomó el ensayo con manos mientras ponía su libro sobre este y seguía su camino.

Al verla caminar con ambos libros y alejándose poco a poco de mí, me entró una gran necesidad de decirle algo más, pero no sabía que era ese algo, así que luche por dejar pasar esa necesidad. Ya cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, fui a donde se encontraba Mikuru-chan, aún estaba dormida, me le quedé viendo por unos segundos, como es posible que esta chica no tenga novio? Tal vez su timidez no la deja concentrarse en una relación... o... tal vez por que no es de esta época y no se puede relacionar amorosamente con nadie. Si, eso debe ser, seguramente, por qué alguien no querría tener de novia a una chica tímida como ella? Tenía buen cuerpo, hermosa cara y cabello, hacia el mejor té del mundo. El que no la aceptara seguramente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Yuki ya había regresado y traía una bolsa de papel en una mano, seguramente ahí tenía los libros, se quedo a mi lado y le dirigió una mirada a Mikuru-chan y después me vio a mí, dándome ánimos para hacer algo.

Pensé en cargar a Mikuru-chan y salir de ahí con ella en mis brazos, pero después pensé en que eso seria un abuso de la situación para mostrar algo de falsa caballerosidad, pero si no lo hacía estaría cometiendo el horrible crimen de despertar a una de las chicas más bellas de todo Japón. Definitivamente estaba metido en un gran dilema. Si esto fuera una caricatura, claramente podría ver a un pequeño Paul vestido de ángel en mi hombro derecho y a otro vestido de un pequeño diablito en mi hombro izquierdo discutiendo y dándome razones para hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Aunque la verdad no sabia cual de las dos opciones era la buena acción, decidí echar un volado en mi mente. Finalmente me decidí por una opción.

- Mikuru-chan - Le decía suavemente al oído - Mikuru-chan... - Lo hice de nuevo pero ahora acariciando su mejilla. Pude sentir lo suave y tibia que estaba su piel. Después pude ver claramente como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella despertaba.

- Paul-kun... - dijo aún medio dormida - Buenos días... - Al parecer no recordaba en donde nos encontrábamos.

Eso que dijo me saco de onda, volteé a ver a Yuki y como si ella hubiera pensado lo mismo volteó hacia mí. Su expresión era fría como siempre, yo solo encogí los hombros, dándole a entender un "Si... ya me dí cuenta".

- Mikuru-chan... este... lamento despertarte... pero Haruhi me llamó por teléfono y quiere que regresemos de inmediato - Me dirigí a la chica que aún estaba sentada y no estaba del todo despierta.

- Ohh! Lo siento Paul-kun... - Se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie - Debí haberlos retrasado... - Dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza.

- Nada de eso, leyendo perdí completamente la noción del tiempo... - Dije para que no se sintiera mal, enserio no se tiene confianza, pero tenia algo de razón, en verdad el tiempo se me va volando cuando estoy leyendo. Note que aún traía en la mano el pequeño libro de colores con el que se había quedado dormida - No te quieres llevar ese? - Le pregunté señalando al libro - Yuki es socio se esta biblioteca y lo puede pedir prestado...

- Solo se me permite sacar dos libros de la biblioteca por vez... - Dijo Yuki interrumpiéndome secantemente.

- Ohh... mala suerte tienes, Mikuru-chan... pero si quieres puedo dejar mi libro para que lleves el tuyo... - Dentro de mí rogaba por que dijera que no, enserio quería terminar de leer ese ensayo.

- No no!, no se preocupen... Paul-kun, Nagato-san, este libro ya lo he leído antes, solo lo tomé por que se me hizo familiar. No hay necesidad de que dejes tu libro... - Dijo dedicándonos una de sus hermosas sonrisas, no se por que pero sentí que eso era lo que me faltaba para que mi día pueda catalogarse como un buen día.

- Bien, entonces será mejor irnos - Les dije a las dos chicas.

- Si - Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y finalmente salimos de esa gran biblioteca. Se nos podía ver corriendo por las calles de la ciudad para llegar a tiempo a nuestro destino. En realidad no le tengo miedo a Haruhi, no me dejo impresionar mucho por una chica caprichosa que cree que puede obtener lo que quiere. Pero no quería hacerla enojar por eso de que puede destruir todo cuando anda en sus días... o era cuando tenía un mal día? Bueno... el caso es que no quería ser el causante de eso.

De vez en cuando corría un poco más lento para que Yuki y Mikuru-chan me alcanzaran. Después de hacer este proceso por unas cuantas veces más, llegamos a nuestro destino. Antes de cruzar la última calle para llegar a la pequeña plaza, ya podía ver a Haruhi con el ceño fruncido. A ver que sermón me va a dar ahora, y con el cuento de que yo estaba a cargo supuse que me iba a ir peor...

- En donde estaban? - Nos decía Haruhi, pero claramente podía ver como me miraba a mí especialmente.

- Su-suzumiya-san... esto... nosotros... - Mikuru-chan intentaba explicarle a Haruhi, pero el solo hecho de fruncir el ceño era suficiente para intimidarla.

- Llevamos aquí esperando 20 minutos...

- A donde nos mandaste? - Le pregunté a Haruhi para calmar un poco las cosas.

- A buscar por la ciudad algún misterio para la brigada... - Me respondió muy confiada de sus palabras.

- Y es justo lo que hicimos... - Dije mirándola a los ojos - Pero cuando nos cansamos de buscar, decidimos tomarnos un pequeño descanso... - Dije finalmente al momento en que Yuki levanto su brazo mostrándole a Haruhi la bolsa de la biblioteca.

- ... Bien - Haruhi había pensado por unos segundos algo que decir, hasta que finalmente habló - Vamos entonces...

Dicho esto nos dirigimos a la cafetería en la que habíamos estado una hora antes. Ahora si comimos todos, y Kyon pagó la cuenta de nuevo. Haruhi sacó los palillos especiales de la última vez e hizo el mismo procedimiento. Todos tomamos un uno, pero ahora en vez de tocarme con dos bellas chicas, parecía que iba a ser un HombresVsMujeres esta vez. En mi grupo ahora estaban Kyon y Koizumi. Salimos de la cafetería dispuestos a ir cada quien a su respectivo sector de la ciudad.

- Koizumi-kun - Haruhi se dirigió a Koizumi, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Si? Suzumiya-san... - Respondió este.

- Tú estarás a cargo de tu equipo... Paul está ganando puntos negativos - Le dijo Haruhi... se supone que me debo sentir mal por ese comentario? En esos momentos lo único que podía dañarme era que me sacara de la brigada ya que había empezado a apreciar a mis compañeros.

- Con gusto - Respondió Koizumi.

- Bien... Nos veremos aquí en una hora, entendido? - Decía Haruhi casi gritando, a lo que todos asentimos - Vamos!

Mientras veíamos como Haruhi, Mikuru-chan y Yuki se alejaban de nosotros y se perdían entre las calles, nosotros dimos media vuelta y caminamos hacia un parque que se encontraba cerca de la plaza, no era muy grande así que le dimos una vuelta completa alrededor muy rápido. El escenario era en realidad muy bonito, era un día soleado y los árboles estaban llenos de flores color rosa al mismo tiempo que algunas de ellas caían de los árboles adornando el sendero que recorríamos. Todo estaba perfecto para una cita con una bella chica como Mikuru-chan. Pero mi inspiración se cortó de pronto al ver a Kyon y Koizumi caminando frente a mí. Rayos, por qué no traje a Mikuru-chan y a Yuki a este lugar en lugar de ir a la biblioteca?

Al parecer Kyon y Koizumi tampoco tenían mucho interés en lo que Haruhi quería que hiciéramos. Después de dar la segunda vuelta por el parque, Kyon se sentó en una de las bancas mientras Koizumi y yo lo mirábamos descansar.

- Bien... - Dijo Kyon - Ahora que hacemos?

- No se... - Le respondí - Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo.

- Bueno, yo... - Interrumpió Koizumi - Tengo algo que hacer, es aquí cerca.

- Y que... nos vas a dejar a Paul y a mí solos responderle a Haruhi? - Le preguntó Kyon algo exaltado.

- No... Volveré pronto. Mientras tanto... por qué no usan este tiempo a solas para platicar? - Dijo Koizumi mientras discretamente me guiñaba un ojo.

No se si Kyon lo vio pero para mi ese gesto solo me decía una cosa. Era ahora o nunca. Hecho esto Koizumi siguió su camino por el camino que rodeaba al lago del parque para después salir de este y dirigirse hacia la calle, ahí fue cuando lo perdimos de vista.

- Kyon... - Dije mientras suspiraba y me sentaba a su lado.

- Qué ocurre? - Me preguntó.

- Veras... tengo algo que decirte - Puse mi voz seria - y no creo que haya mejor ocasión para hacerlo que esta - Dije mientras lo miré a los ojos.

- Vamos Paul... me estás asustando - Dijo un poco sacado de onda. La verdad es que yo también me empecé a sentir raro. Esto en realidad parecía como si le fuera a decir algo romántico al chico. Así que decidí cambiar la táctica.

- Bueno ya... verás... iré al grano.

- Mejor...

- Supongo que ya sabes que ningún miembro de la brigada puede ser considerada como una persona normal... verdad?

- Así que ya te enteraste... Pues si, si lo se. Esos cuatro son realmente especiales.

- Que bueno que ya lo hayas asimilado... pienso que nunca me lo hubieran dicho a no ser por que... - No pude continuar... no sabia como iba a reaccionar Kyon, aunque según Koizumi, Kyon ya estaba acostumbrado a que los miembros de la brigada le contaran acerca de sus verdaderas identidades.

- No te lo hubieran dicho a menos que qué? - Me insistió.

- Pues... veras Kyon, esto no es fácil de decir... incluso yo aún no lo asimilo del todo... pero bueno... yo poseo una habilidad mental llamada "Retrocognición".

- ...Y eso qué es? - Me preguntó serio, pero con un toque de curiosidad.

- ...Desde que llegué a Japón comencé a percibir en mi mente imágenes de eventos del pasado y del futuro. Yuki fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y Koizumi trató de explicármelo... fue ahí cuando me contaron la verdad acerca de ellos. Después de eso investigué acerca de lo que me ocurría en Internet, según parece es una condición muy extraña que se identificó por primera vez hace tres años en un pequeño pueblo de Europa... al parecer soy el segundo caso... y el único en vida. El primer caso fue un hombre muy viejo, que murió poco después debido a su edad. Esto solo lo saben lo miembros de la brigada - Dije finalmente para dejarlo hablar.

- Entonces sigo siendo el normalito de la brigada... de algún modo me siento como si esto fuera casi predecible dado que Koizumi fue reclutado por Haruhi de la misma forma en que lo fuiste tú... y resultó que él tenia poderes sobrehumanos...

- Espero que no te sientas mal por contártelo de esta manera.

- No importa... supongo que de algo nos servirán tus poderes... ya me he visto en cuatro situaciones extrañas, una con cada uno de ellos. Me pregunto que me espera contigo.

- Eso no lo puedo saber - Dije bromeando - No puedo controlar mi poder...

- Me alegro... - Dijo Kyon un poco aliviado.

Poco después Koizumi regresó y supo que ya le había contado a Kyon acerca de mí. Así que regresamos a la plaza a la hora prevista y nos reunimos los seis miembros de la brigada. Al parecer Haruhi sabía que ni siquiera hicimos el esfuerzo de buscar misterios... "Pueden irse a casa..." fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cruzar la calle y perderse entre el mar de personas. Una vez que la presidenta de nuestro pequeño club se había ido quedamos completamente libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos. Pero como si estuviéramos programados, todos tomamos caminos diferentes y nos separamos, excepto por Kyon y yo, ya que él es mi vecino de enfrente. Mi primer patrullaje, si así se le puede llamar a leer en la biblioteca y a caminar por el parque, fue algo emocionante al principio, pero después se tornó algo aburrido, en fin... solo me queda decir que no espero con ansias el próximo...

**Bueno aquii termina, espero qee les haya gustado, me gustaría decir qee el próximo capitulo será mucho mejor, pero eso se los dejaré a ustedes =) Después de un pequeño periodo de relajación para nuestros amigos se viiene ya todo lo bueno de la historia, asii qee muy pronto se pondrá muii interesante (Y)**

**Nos vemos hasta entonces! =) Dejen sus reviews!**


	9. Gritando y pateando

Aquii tiienen el capiitulo ocho... aquii quiice qee Paul se pareciera un poco m'as a mii en cuanto a gustos... asii qee espero qee les guste =)

disclaiimer: Haruhi Suzumiya no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes qee aquii aparecen... son obra de nagaru-sama... algun diia ser'an miios pero hay qee esperar para eso... =) Saludos y graciias por la segunda temporada tan maravillosa ToT

* * *

**Capitulo 8 "Gritando y pateando"**

La tranquilidad en el aire se podía cortar con tijeras, mi vida se encontraba en un periodo de relajación muy agradable, todo ocurría con normalidad y nada fuera de lo común daba indicios de ocurrir. Durante todo este tiempo hacía la misma rutina de principio a fin y no había muchas variaciones de una con la del día anterior ni tampoco con la del día siguiente.

Las clases las tomaba con mucha tranquilidad y se podría decir que incluso me agradaba estar ahí escuchando al profesor. También disfrutaba mucho la clase de educación física, además de que nuestro tutor, Okabe-sensei, era muy amable en sus clases. Los días en que hacia mucho calor, nos dejaba usar la piscina del instituto como piscina publica. Además en los días en que de plano todo estaba muy aburrido, él se tomaba la molestia de organizar partidos de voleibol en el gimnasio. Eso era suficiente para convertirse en mi profesor favorito.

En cuanto a nuestra pequeña brigada, también nosotros estábamos llevando vidas "normales" ya que la desesperación de Haruhi Suzumiya había desaparecido completamente. Todos lo días, al finalizar las clases iba a cuarto del club a pasar el rato. Uno tras otros cada uno de los miembros iba llegando hasta que éramos finalmente seis, prácticamente no hacíamos nada durante una o dos horas.

Kyon y Koizumi pasaban el tiempo jugando ajedrez, Mikuru-chan como de costumbre estaba vestida de criada mientras nos servia té a todos cada 15 minutos. Yuki solo estaba sentada en el rincón del cuarto leyendo uno de los libros que había estado trayendo para hacer más grande la colección de libros de la brigada SOS, colección en la que solo ella contribuía... Haruhi desperdiciaba su tiempo navegando por Internet en la computadora de escritorio que había en el cuarto. Mientras que yo aún no había encontrado el tipo de personaje que yo llevaba a cabo en ese lugar, algunas veces intenté acoplarme con alguno de mis compañeros, pero no me daba mucha satisfacción. Llegué a ayudar a Mikuru-chan con su trabajo, pero después descubrí que solo ella tenia ese encanto que hacia que a todos nos gustará su té... también intenté hacer un mini-club de lectura con Yuki, pero la verdad me daba flojera leer los libros sobre los cuales quedábamos de discutir, prefería escucharla contarme la historia de cada uno. De vez en cuando llevada un juego de mesa para jugar con Kyon y Koizumi, pero al parecer ellos tenían la habilidad suficiente en cada uno de ellos para sacarme a mi primero y quedar ellos dos en un riña final.

Dado que no pude acomodarme en ningún lugar, decidí crear mi propio estereotipo de personaje, solo me ponía mis audífonos y tomaba una de las laptops que había abandonadas en un cajón, cosa que no me explico. Y entonces empezaba a perder el tiempo yo también buscando algo interesante en la web o simplemente chateando con alguno de mis viejos amigos que estuviera conectado en ese momento.

Pero esta felicidad no siempre fue así, ya que antes de que estos hermosos días comenzaran, tuve un pequeño problema con mis padres y todo gracias al día en que Yuki decidió llevarme a su casa por que "no sabia en donde vivo", patrañas... algo debió hacerme mientras dormía... mejor se lo dejo a la imaginación... El caso es que mis padres, mi papá principalmente, me castigaron por mi "irresponsabilidad para actuar en una ciudad desconocida", en parte tenían razón, pero no me pude defender, como les iba a decir que no pude llegar a casa por que estaba luchando por mi vida con una manifestación de inteligencia con forma humana que quería asesinarme para provocar que Haruhi Suzumiya usara sus poderes que la catalogaban como el dios todopoderoso? Era absolutamente absurdo, al menos desde su punto de vista lo sería, pero en fin... ya había pasado y no podía hacerse nada ya.

Pero este día estaba destinado a ser diferente a los demás, al fin Haruhi me entendía con una de sus locas propuestas. El día comenzaba como de costumbre, Desperté, me puse mi uniforme, me encontré con Kyon saliendo de su casa, subimos la gran cuesta y entramos a nuestro salón. Haruhi solo estaba sentada en su lugar, parecía que solo estaba esperando a que terminaran las clases para hacer algo, al parecer ella sabía algo que a nosotros ni nos pasaba por la cabeza.

Las clases por fin terminaron, y como lo tenia previsto, Haruhi salio corriendo del salón, incluso antes que el profesor. Ignorando a la atrabancada chica, Kyon y yo nos dirigimos al salón de nuestro club como lo hacíamos todos los días. Mikuru-chan, Yuki y Koizumi ya se encontraban ahí, por lo que solo pasamos y nos sentamos.

- Y Suzumiya-san, en donde está? - Preguntó Koizumi.

- Salió corriendo... como de costumbre - Le respondió Kyon.

- Si... al parecer tenia algo importante que hacer - Añadí.

- Ya veo... - Dijo Koizumi finalmente.

Al poco tiempo, Mikuru-chan me sirvió té, ese té casi mágico que solo ella sabia preparar y que me bebería aunque estuviéramos en verano y la temperatura estuviera a 40°. Ese día, en lugar de traer su tradicional traje de criada, se había vestido con el de enfermera, no se bien por qué, supongo que ya se había decidido a mostrar un poco más de carne. Mientras esos pensamientos rondaban mi mente. De reojo pude ver la silueta de Yuki que hacia movimientos, cosa que me extrañó de cierta manera, movimientos que no pude identificar bien dada la posición en la que me encontraba, así que mejor me giré hacia ella. Vi que sacó de su bolso un libro que reconocí de inmediato, era el mismo ensayo que un mes atrás había sacado de la biblioteca. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a mí, estiró sus brazos hacia mí con el libro en sus manos.

- Qué ocurre? - Le pregunté fingiendo que no sabia lo que hacia.

- Es tuyo... - Dijo con su mirada y voz característica de ella - El libro que saqué por ti de la biblioteca...

- Ya veo... - Dije mientras tomaba el ensayo de sus manos - Y por qué me lo das hasta hoy? - Esto se puede entender de diferentes maneras, pero lo pregunté en el buen sentido, era extraño el hecho de que lo entregara después de un mes y no creo que lo haya olvidado.

- ... - Ella no dijo nada, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Ohh!... no hay problema... te interesó lo que el autor escribió verdad? - Le pregunté.

- ... si - Que ironía que siendo una extraterrestre que visiblemente estaba muchos años adelantada a nosotros, no conociera o que le llamara la atención este tema del universo.

- Ya veo... - Rápidamente pensé en lo siguiente que iba a decir - Pero no querrás decir que es de la biblioteca? En realidad solo lo pedimos prestado...

- No... Lo compré para ti...

Sus palabras me conmovieron mucho, no supe muy bien como explicar un sentimiento que crecía en mi interior, pero sentía una muy profunda satisfacción, me sentí muy bien por unos segundos. Ese era el primer... se podría decir "regalo" u "obsequio", que alguien me daba desde que llegué a Japón, y el que venga de una chica como Yuki, alguien que solo se limitaba a observar, comer e ir a la escuela, me hacia sentir realmente bien, tal vez ella también comienza a considerarme su amigo.

- Gracias... Yuki... - Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, cosa que no hago muy seguido, a nadie...

Dicho esto ella me vio por unos segundos y regresó a su lugar, pero en vez de comenzar a leer un libro como de costumbre, sacó una laptop del mismo cajón del que lo hacia yo todos los días. La encendió y se puso a moverle, pero no pude ver lo que hacia por que estaba frente a mí.

Yo en cambio, abrí el ensayo y me dispuse a terminar de leerlo, pero no recordaba en que parte me había quedado ese día en la biblioteca, así que decidí comenzarlo desde el principio de nuevo, al fin y al cabo no iba a ser una perdida de tiempo.

- Yahoo!!!

Gritó Haruhi saludando mientras entraba a la habitación, traía en su manos unos volantes color amarillo, rápidamente los repartió a cada uno de nosotros. Lo leí detenidamente...

**El instituto Norte te invita a participar en el primer torneo**

**interno de fútbol soccer...**

**Habrá un gran premio económico al equipo ganador del primer lugar.**

**Requisitos:**

**- Los equipos deberán registrarse antes del próximo miércoles.**

**- Serán cuatro jugadores por equipo incluyendo al portero.**

**- Todos los jugadores del equipo deberán portar un uniforme, o en su defecto deberán vestir idénticos.**

**Los esperamos este viernes en las canchas de basquetbol del instituto después de clases...**

**No falten!**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras cada quien leía el volante, e incluso después de que terminamos de leerlo, las cosas no quedaban claras del todo.

- Qué significa esto? - Preguntó Kyon.

- No es claro? - Respondió Haruhi - La brigada SOS participará en el torneo de soccer que está organizando la escuela.

- Si pero... - Kyon quería evitar esto a toda costa - No necesitamos dinero...

- De qué estas hablando? - Haruhi parecía algo mas animada que los días anteriores - Esto no es por el dinero... se trata de que la brigada SOS gane respeto sobre los demás clubes... te imaginas el vencer a los clubes deportivos en su propio juego? O incluso al propio club de fútbol soccer, estaríamos en la cima...

Kyon sabia que la explicación de Haruhi había sido buena, al menos eso pensaba yo.

- Pero eso mismo pensaste cuando participamos en el torneo de béisbol - Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar su pequeña discusión - Y solo jugamos un partido...

- Si... - Haruhi se preparó para hablar de nuevo - Tu fuiste quien nos obligó a retirarnos, o no? Además, ese único partido que jugamos, vencimos al equipo que era el favorito para ganar.

- ... - Kyon solo escuchaba.

- Además esta vez son tres hombres, verdaderos miembros de la brigada quienes participaran - Al perecer ya me había incluido a mí - Para el torneo de béisbol solo eran tú y Koizumi-kun, además de tus estupidos amigos que no sirvieron para nada.

- Escucha Haruhi... - Kyon al fin se había resignado a participar - Está bien... participaré, pero... aquí dice que los equipos deben ser de 4 jugadores, y nosotros solo somos tres hombres, además dices que Taniguchi y Kunikida no sirven para nada... - Ya había entendido a donde quería llegar Kyon - Acaso piensas participar tú?

- Claro que no... No yo no se jugar soccer, ese fue el único club al que no quise entrar por lo mismo, ni siquiera hice el intento... - Le explicó Haruhi - Así que tendremos que buscar a alguien que cubra ese lugar...

- Si quieren... - Interrumpí - mi hermanito sabe jugar fútbol... le puedo pedir que nos ayude...

- ... No gracias... - Dijo secante Haruhi - Ya tuvimos una experiencia con los hermanos pequeños y no fue para nada productiva - Decía mientras miraba a Kyon.

- ... - Kyon solo se le quedó viendo algo indignado.

- Bien... - Dije resignado yo también.

- Suzumiya-san... Que tal Nagato-san!? - Preguntó Koizumi de pronto, pero era una pregunta bastante extraña - Recuerdas que en nuestro partido de béisbol ella demostró tener gran fuerza en sus brazos, también muy buenos reflejos - Se que Koizumi sabe a que se debe eso, pero estaba más que claro que lo quería hacer ver interesante para que Haruhi considerara a Yuki como ese jugador que nos hacia falta - Seria perfecta para jugar de portera - Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Tienes mucha razón, Koizumi-kun - Al parecer Haruhi había encontrado lo que le hacia falta - Yuki! No tienes ningún problema en ser la portera de la brigada SOS verdad? - Decía mientras se acercaba a la chica que usaba su computadora tranquilamente en un rincón.

Yuki levantó la cabeza lentamente - ... no - fue lo único que dijo mientras volvía la vista a su pequeña computadora.

- Y tú, Paul-kun? - Ahora se dirigía a mí - Tampoco tienes ningún problema con eso, verdad?

- ... Ehh... N-no, ninguno, no hay ningún problema... pero... por qué me lo preguntas? - Me intrigaba, acaso me iba a nombrar...

- Tú serás quien estará a cargo del equipo - Pues es bastante parecido...

- Pero que no habías dicho que había ganado puntos negativos? - Qué estoy diciendo? Si sigo hablando me quitará mi pequeño puesto...

- Pues esta es tu oportunidad de recuperarlos... - Dijo Haruhi poniéndose aún mas excitada - Es más... si ganamos el torneo... mmm... te convertiré en el tesorero oficial de la brigada SOS, qué te parece? - Me preguntó finalmente.

- Pues... bien... - La verdad me daba igual - Y se dice capitán...

- Qué cosa? - Me preguntó Haruhi.

- A la persona que está a cargo del equipo... se le llama capitán...

- Capitán...? - Lo pensó por unos segundos - Entiendo... Bueno, ya está decidido! Kyon, Koizumi, Paul-kun y Yuki! Ustedes son el equipo de fútbol soccer de la brigada SOS! - Dijo Haruhi señalándonos en pose de victoria, a lo que Mikuru-chan solo aplaudía - Ahora iré a registrar a nuestro equipo, pronto comenzaremos a entrenar. Paul-kun... enséñales todo lo que sabes de fútbol - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

- Fuera tanto... - Pensé.

Supongo que cualquier chico puede patear un balón, incluso no es tan difícil pegarle en dirección a la portería. Pero un portero es diferente, en este recae mucha responsabilidad, tiene que ser fuerte y valiente, el problema estaba ahí, nuestro portero era una chica de no mas de metro y medio de estatura, no dudaba de la fuerza que podía tener Yuki, pero que una chica como ella le ganara en fuerza y velocidad a un jugador casi profesional del club de fútbol soccer en realidad se vería bastante sospechoso. Así que decidí que lo mejor era que Yuki ganara por su habilidad como portera y no por su fuerza. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia ella.

- Yuki... - Le dije ya estando a su lado, ella seguía poniendo toda su atención en la computadora.

"No seas muy cruel conmigo... esta es mi primera vez... ahh!"

Apenas y vi la pantalla me quedé con lo ojos abiertos de par en par, lo que estaba viendo Yuki me traía muchos pensamientos a la cabeza... Es muy raro que una chica vea hentai, pero si a ella le gusta eso, supongo que debe estar relacionada con el tema... y se puede decir que ella es mi amiga... los pensamientos lujuriosos comenzaron a invadirme, luche para sacarlos de mi cabeza...

- ... Kyon - Le llamé en silencio.

- Qué ocurre? - Me contestó de igual manera.

- Yuki... Yuki esta viendo... hentai... - Incluso me daba algo de vergüenza decirlo.

- Rayos... ya le he dicho que lo haga discretamente y que use audífonos... - Significa que es normal en ella!? - Pero no me hace caso.

Dicho esto se puso de pie, caminó hacia un estante y saco unos audífonos de DJ con forma de conejitos. Se los puso a Yuki y pareció que esta no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Oye... crees que ella se sienta... - Le pregunté con algo de intriga.

- No se... pero no creo... ella me dijo que le "interesaba" ese tema... además... - seguíamos hablando en un tono muy bajo para que Yuki no nos escuchara, pero creo que ya estaba muy distraída en su computadora...

- Además qué?...

- Pues... ya sabes... no creo que ella pueda hacer eso...

- Callate!... eso ya es demasiado pensar... mejor deja las cosas asi como están.

- Si... mejor, comprender a Yuki no es algo muy fácil de hacer...

- Pero te diré que aún me queda esa duda...

Ahí estábamos los dos hablando lujuriosamente, Koizumi de vez en cuando levantaba una ceja como sacado de onda. Ya con las cosas un poco más calmadas, me dirigí de nuevo con Yuki, desconecte lo audífonos y rápidamente presioné el botón "MUTE" en el teclado.

- Oye... - Me dijo Yuki, comentario que me sorprendió mucho, al parecer estaba disfrutando de eso.

- Yuki... me la prestas un momento?... quiero mostrarte algo... - Le pregunté mientras acercaba una silla y me sentaba a su lado.

- ... Si - Me respondió de manera casi inaudible mientras me pasaba la laptop.

- Escucha... Haruhi me pidió que te enseñara lo que es un portero en si... así que vamos a ver algunos videos de porteros famosos para ver si puedes... no se... de alguna manera... imitarlos - Le explicaba mientras buscaba en Internet algún buen video.

- Entiendo... - Me respondió mientras acercaba su cabeza un poco a la pantalla.

- Bien...

Estuvimos por un buen rato viendo videos de Edwin Van Der Sar y unos pocos Peter Cech. Incluso me sorprendía a veces por la complejidad de las atajas que hacían esos dos tipos, incluso algunas ponían en duda la capacidad de Yuki para hacer lo mismo. Pero esos tipos se enfrentaban a los mejores del mundo, mientras que Yuki solo lo hará contra simples estudiantes de preparatoria.

- ... Crees poder hacer lo mismo que ellos? - Le pregunté cuando habíamos terminado.

- Lo intentaré... - Su voz era fría y sin emoción... como siempre.

- Escucha... - Le dije - Vez esos guantes que ellos usan? Son para proteger sus manos... crees necesitarlos.

- ... Entre más común me vean los estudiantes... menos sospechoso será...

- Bien... mi hermano tienes guantes de portero, supongo que te quedarán...

- Si...

- De qué estás hablando, Yuki? - Interrumpió Kyon - No quiero que uses ningún tipo de Magia o conjuro, entiendes? - Al parecer estos conceptos se iban a hacer cada vez más comunes en nuestras conversaciones. Yuki me miro, al parecer quería una opinión mía, pero yo solo pude encogerme de hombros. Al ver esto, Yuki miro a Kyon nuevamente.

- ... Entiendo. - Respondió ella finalmente.

- Si ganamos... lo haremos limpiamente... nada de hacer que el balón se dirija mágicamente a tus manos...

Kyon seguía hablando, sus comentarios me daban un poco de risa, supongo que se refería a ese partido de béisbol que tanto mencionaban. Imaginaba a Yuki para en medio del campo con el brazo estirado hacia arriba y la bola cayendo limpiamente en este para hacer un out.

Después de media hora de estar solo en el cuarto, Mikuru-chan estaba repartiendo otra ronda de tazas de té, cuando Haruhi entro precipitadamente al cuarto.

- Listo! - Gritó apenas cerró la puerta.

- Ya estamos registrados!? - Pregunté algo emocionado.

- Si!! - Me respondió de igual forma - La brigada SOS está oficialmente dentro del torneo!

- Que bien - Dijo Koizumi aun sentado.

- Les deseo mucha suerte... - Dijo también Mikuru-chan con una charola en sus manos, con esa fortuna incluso podríamos ganar un campeonato mundial.

- Y ya sabes contra quien vamos a jugar? Preguntó Kyon.

- Si... - Respondió Haruhi - Nuestro primer partido será contra... la sociedad para el estudio de la informática.

Kyon y yo nos miramos por un shock que compartimos, ya que él me había dicho que el presidente de dicho club, fue el sujeto victima de la extorsión de Haruhi para acosar a Mikuru-chan para así poder chantajearlo. Lo malo fue que este ni siquiera le pidió disculpas a la pobre chica. Mikuru-chan era la pequeña bebe de nuestro club (sin importar que ella sea un año mayor que todos nosotros) y no podíamos quedarnos tranquilos cuando algo así le ocurre. Dado que el fútbol es un deporte de contacto, podemos, de algún modo, "lesionarlo" sin tener mucha culpa por lo que hicimos, y tampoco se verá como un ataque directamente, la oportunidad perfecta.

- Bien... - Añadió Haruhi - Por ahora ya pueden irse... comenzaremos nuestras practicas mañana después de clases. Recuerden que el torneo comienza este viernes y ya mañana es miércoles, por lo que solo tenemos dos días para prepararnos lo mejor posible... Paul-kun... no me decepciones - Dijo finalmente.

- No lo haré... - Le respondí con la cabeza abajo.

Dicho esto salimos de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo, con excepción de Yuki y Mikuru-chan.

Al día siguiente, iba camino a cuarto del club dado que ya habían terminado las clases, la verdad el día se me había ido muy rápido, estaba muy ansioso y me moría por que el viernes llegara rápido. Bueno, como decía, iba camino al cuarto del club cuando me topé en un tablero de anuncios, había varios alumnos dando una mirada así que yo también lo vi, era el árbol que mostraba como iba a estar distribuido el torneo, al parecer el total de los equipos que se habían inscrito era exactamente 32, y también anunciaban que los partidos iban a ser de eliminación directa. Eso significa que debemos ganar cinco partidos para ser campeones. Me quedé ahí parado frente al anuncio pensando en eso cuando escuché la voz de Haruhi que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Qué ocurre? - Su voz era la misma voz enérgica de siempre - Por qué estas ahí parado y mirando a la nada?

- No estoy mirando a la nada... - La verdad es que si lo estaba haciendo, mi mirada se había perdido en el anuncio y me había metido profundamente en mis pensamientos - Lo que pasa es que estaba viendo como organizaron el torneo...

- Y todo está en orden? - Haruhi seguía interrogándome.

- Pues... mas o menos... - Hice que mi voz sonara un poco preocupada - Parece ser que será a eliminación directa...

- Eso qué significa?

- Debemos ganar constantemente para no ser eliminados... si perdemos un partido, también perderemos la oportunidad de seguir en el torneo.

- Entonces no será por puntos ni por grupos... verdad? - Esta vez fue Kyon quien habló, me dio la ligera impresión de que sabia mas de fútbol de lo que debería saber.

- ... no... Pero... - No quise seguir, el comentario en si era tonto.

- Pero qué? - Me preguntó Haruhi lanzándome una mirada sarcástica.

- No, nada... - Rápidamente aparté mi mirada de sus ojos, era difícil mentir cuando esta chica te miraba con esos ojos que te obligaban a decir la verdad - Será mejor que vayamos por los demás y comencemos a entrenar, ayer por la noche hice un pequeño plan de entrenamiento - Dije finalmente con una sonrisa al mero estilo de Koizumi, cosa por la que me lamenté un segundo después.

Nos dirigimos ahora los tres al cuarto de la brigada, cuando llegamos ya estaban ahí Koizumi, Yuki y Mikuru-chan. Al vernos entrar, Mikuru-chan hizo un comentario algo común en ella.

- Eh... es-esto... yo me tengo que cambiar de ropa... así que...

- Nada de eso Mikuru-chan... - Interrumpió Haruhi - hoy saldremos a entrenar... si queremos ganar debemos prepararnos! - Dijo gritando mientras entraba al cuarto y sacaba a Mikuru-chan por el brazo.

- Pe-pero nosotras no jugaremos! - Se defendía Mikuru-chan con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Nosotras haremos algo mejor! Ya lo veras!

Fue lo último que escuché de ellas ya que se perdieron bajando las escaleras. Yuki cerró su libro y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde se había ido Haruhi, nosotros las seguimos. Apenas salimos del edificio y tomamos el camino hacia las canchas, Haruhi y Mikuru-chan se desviaron y fueron hacia el edificio en donde se encontraban los salones. Nosotros continuamos nuestro camino, pero antes de llegar, entramos al gimnasio por un balón de fútbol dado que no teníamos ninguno. Ya cuando finalmente llegamos, había varios alumnos jugando también, pero supuse que lo hacían solo por diversión y no estaban entrenando para el torneo como lo íbamos a hacer nosotros.

- Bien... - Me dirigí a mis tres pequeños subordinados que me ponían toda la atención posible - Antes que nada vamos a decidir en que posición jugaremos. Yuki ya está decidido que será portera, así que yo jugaré en la defensa, no he jugado mucho esa posición pero creo que haré un buen trabajo, además debemos asegurar primero el sector defensivo, ustedes como sea podrán meter goles...

- Yo jugaré en la media... - Fue Kyon quien habló, me sorprendió el hecho de que supiera que esa posición existía, no creí... la verdad, que supiera de fútbol.

- Entonces yo lo haré de 3/4 - Koizumi me sacó de mis pensamientos, no daba una - También haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

- Koizumi... - Le dije mientras le rodeaba el hombro con mi brazo, cosa que me costó demasiado por que él era más alto que yo, más o menos un cabeza de diferencia - Tu jugarás de delantero, entiendes? Tu trabajo será el de anotar los goles, en tus manos está el que ganemos.

- Si! - Koizumi tenia un brillo en sus ojos, al parecer esto lo había emocionado - Pero... yo nunca he jugado fútbol...

- No te preocupes... para eso entrenaremos...

Nos alejamos de la cancha de fútbol para dirigirnos finalmente a las canchas de basquetbol ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo el torneo, cuando llegamos, bajo cada una de las dos canastas había un portería portátil, de esas que tienen unas pequeñas ruedas para que las puedas mover, sentí un gran alivio, ya que estas porterías eran considerablemente mas pequeñas que las de una cancha reglamentaria de fútbol, así que los lances de Yuki no se verían tan milagrosos al saltar mas de dos metros para atrapar el balón. Si... al parecer ya estaba dando por hecho el que Yuki seria exactamente como lo eran Van Der Sar o Cech.

- Yuki... - Me dirigí a ella mientras sacaba de mi mochila los guantes de portero de mi hermano y se los daba - Espero que te queden.

Ella los tomó y se los puso, al parecer no había ningún problema - Gracias... - Dijo mientras caminaba a la portería.

- Por cierto... Mi hermano me mandó decirte que los cuidaras con tu vida - Dije bromeando - Esto provocó que se detuviera y se girara hacia mí.

- ... Entiendo - Dicho esto siguió su camino.

- Y tú... - Ahora me dirigí a Koizumi - Comienza a patear el balón a la portería, Yuki y tú pueden practicar juntos - Dije mientras le daba el balón.

- Claro.

Tomó el balón, se acercó a la portería y puso el balón en el suelo. Comenzó a patearlo, en verdad no era muy bueno. Yuki solo lo atrapaba cuando llegaba a ella, incluso cuando Koizumi lo pateaba muy elevado y salía de la cancha, Yuki saltaba vigilando la trayectoria del balón como lo hacia un verdadero portero, esos videos le habían servido de algo en verdad.

Ahora era el momento de aclarar una pequeña duda, así que me puse frente a Kyon, lo miré por unos segundos y finalmente hablé.

- Kyon... - Me dirigí al chico que estaba frente a mi y que también me miraba - Tu sabes jugar fútbol... verdad?

- ... - Hubo un momento de silencio - ... pues si, la verdad si se... pero no estoy muy orgulloso de eso.

- Por qué? No te gusta?

- No... para nada...

- Entonces como es que sabes...

- Veras... cuando era pequeño... - Dio un gran suspiro, al parecer me iba a contar una historia de vida, así que puse toda la atención que pude - ... mi papá tenia un conocido que curiosamente era propietario de un equipo de fútbol infantil, como eran buenos amigos, de algún modo se arreglaron para que yo pudiera jugar sin ningún costo, lo malo fue que nunca me consultaron, y no creo que haya cambiado algo... yo solo tenia cuatro años...

- Entonces juegas fútbol desde los cuatro años? - Pregunté con algo de envidia.

- ... Algo así... - Continuó con su historia - comencé a jugar a los cuatro años, pero lo dejé cuando ya tenia la edad suficiente para enfrentarme a mi papá y decirle lo que en verdad me gustaba y lo que no... cinco años después. El fútbol era una de esas cosas que no me gustaban, ni antes, ni ahora... a pesar de que decían que era realmente bueno. No he jugado fútbol desde los nueve años, y después de esto... no lo volveré a hacer otra vez... - No sabia que decir, para mi el fútbol era una gran pasatiempo, casi del diario.

- Diría que te comprendo... pero te estaría mintiendo... - Creo que ya era mi turno de hablar - Yo no tuve esa oportunidad que tu tuviste... o será que nunca la busqué... yo descubrí este mundo cuando jugué por primera vez un partido en la primaria, eso por que también se hizo un torneo y era obligación de todos los alumnos tener un equipo, al parecer la escuela había sido mal calificada en un examen físico. Cuando toqué el balón por primera vez, sentí algo en mi interior, algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, pero lo siento cada vez que juego y me hace sentir muy a gusto... es por eso que no te entiendo... lo que para mi es un gran obsesión... para ti... - Kyon me robó las palabras de la boca.

- ... fue una obligación... - Dijo finalmente.

- Bueno... no pienso cambiar tu forma de ser... - Quise terminar con ese tema de una vez.

- ... No lo intentes - Volvía a usar su voz sin ganas y sarcástica de siempre.

- Será mejor que vayamos a entrenar nosotros también...

- Si...

Dicho esto nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban Yuki y Koizumi. Ya estaba seguro de que intentar enseñarle a Kyon estaba por demás descartado, igual con Yuki. Así que intenté centrar toda mi atención en Koizumi y prepararlo todo lo que pudiera ese día y el jueves. Básicamente practicamos pases a él, también le enseñamos a recibir un pase, driblar, y finalmente tirar combinando potencia y colocación. Esto es difícil ya que pocas personas tienen estas características en equilibrio. También Kyon y yo le enseñamos algunas jugadas de nuestra colección privada para cuando se está al mano a mano con contra el portero, pero Yuki parecía entender muy bien el concepto de "Mira el balón y no al jugador", así que ella todo el tiempo salió victoriosa de esos duelos. Incluso cuando lo intentamos Kyon y yo fallábamos, solo un intento fue gol ya que di un pase en diagonal a Kyon quien solamente empujo el balón a la portería ya que no había portero. Comencé a pensar que en verdad podíamos ganar ese torneo.

Nuestro entrenamiento terminó finalmente cuando Haruhi y Mikuru-chan volvieron de su misterioso recorrido, al ver que habían tardado el mismo tiempo que nos tomamos para entrenar me dí cuenta de que estaban tramando algo bueno.

- A donde fueron? - Preguntó Kyon respirando agitadamente y moviendo sus piernas, al parecer el entrenamiento le había pesado.

- Ya lo veras - Respondió Haruhi también respirando un poco agitada.

- Al menos danos una pista... - Dije mientras movía mis piernas de lado a lado también.

- Bueno... solo digamos que los ánimos no van a faltar - La sonrisa en su cara era evidente, casi de oreja a oreja - Por cierto... - Dijo mientras fijaba su atención a mis piernas y a las de Kyon, ya sabia a donde iba - Por qué se están moviendo así?

- Ahh?... bueno es que... cuando terminas de hacer una actividad física que requiera mucho el uso de las piernas... - Intenté explicarle.

- Debes hacer esto para no sufrir lesiones o desgarres... - Terminó Kyon lo que yo había empezado. Graciosamente Koizumi y Yuki comenzaron a hacerlo también.

- Oh... ya veo... - Al parecer Haruhi ya había despejado su duda.

- Es-espero que su esfuerzo valga la pena... - Añadió Mikuru-chan con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un poco de sudor en su frente, hay algo en el mundo que no le venga bien a ella? - ... les deseo mucha suerte a los cuatro - Dijo con una de esas sonrisas muy características en ella pero que nunca me cansaba de ver.

Los seis miembros de la brigada SOS salimos de la escuela y caminamos juntos bajando la cuesta, las tres chicas al frente y los tres chicos detrás. De pronto Haruhi volvió a hablar.

- Casi lo olvido! - Al escuchar eso todos nos detuvimos de pronto - Como uniforme usarán el conjunto azul del torneo de béisbol, aun lo tienen verdad?

- Si - Asintieron Kyon y Koizumi al mismo tiempo.

- ... - No hubo respuesta por parte de Yuki.

- Yo no... - Dije preocupado - ...yo no estuve en ese partido así que no se de que estas hablando...

- Mmm... veré si te puedo conseguir uno - Dijo finalmente continuando su caminata por la empinada cuesta.

- Gracias... - No supe si me escuchó o no ya que todos habían comenzado a caminar también. Los seguí después de unos segundos al darme cuenta de que me habían dejado atrás.

Ese jueves hicimos prácticamente lo mismo que hicimos el miércoles, al finalizar las clases "El equipo de fútbol soccer de la Brigada SOS" nos dirigimos a entrenar mientras Haruhi y Mikuru-chan de nuevo de desaparecieron por dos horas. Seguimos entrenando a Koizumi y a Yuki, finalmente habían adquirido un nivel de juego aceptable, lo que me sorprendía por parte de Koizumi.

Esa noche me puse a pensar en que esos dos días le había puesto demasiada atención al torneo y había descuidado los estudios. Bueno, ya se verá en mis calificaciones... pero no falta mucho para que los exámenes comiencen... la verdad nunca he estudiado para los exámenes y no pienso empezar ahora.

Finalmente era viernes, me levanté con mucha energía, realicé mi rutina matutina muy rápido y salí corriendo en dirección a la escuela. No esperé a Kyon ese día. En las clases se me podía ver muy impaciente Creo que le estaba poniendo demasiada importancia.

La campana del final del día finalmente había sonado, salí corriendo del salón pero cuando me encontraba en el pasillo decidí calmarme un poco y caminar como toda la gente. Saliendo del edificio me encontré con Koizumi y Yuki, ambos usaban un conjunto de pantalón y sudadera azul con líneas blancas a los lados, en verdad se veían bien, ya me veía con el mío. Tiempo después llegó Kyon quien también usaba el mismo conjunto.

- Ya nos vamos? - Pregunté al aire.

- Mejor esperamos a Haruhi... no querrás que se enfade - Respondió Kyon.

- No lo creo, no viste que en todos los recesos salió corriendo del salón? Al parecer aún está muy ocupada... - Lo único que quería era llegar a la cancha lo más rápido posible.

- ... - No hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los tres.

- Vamos entonces...

Dicho esto tomamos rumbo hacia las canchas. Una vez que llegamos ya habían comenzado los partidos, nos fijamos en uno en especial, por lo que decía el tablero me di cuenta de que estaban jugando el club de fútbol soccer contra la clase 2-4. A pesar de tener no más de diez minutos de haber comenzado, el marcador ya estaba 2-0 a favor del club de fútbol soccer. Y no era para menos ya que esos chicos se veían con un bueno nivel, eran altos, anchos... y lo más importante, en sus uniformes cabían cuatro Paules, dos en cada una de sus piernas... eso era lo más triste. Al parecer, un buen tiro de uno de ellos directo a la cara de Yuki seria suficiente para hacer colapsar su sistema. Eso me daba miedo.

El partido terminó con un marcador final 4-1. Noté que el partido duraba en total treinta minutos. Rápidamente me puse a hacer cálculos en mi cabeza, si éramos treinta y dos equipos... 16 partidos, 4 canchas, dos partidos por hora... esos nos daba un dos como resultado. Contando los partidos de la segunda ronda, tercera ronda, semifinal y final, estaríamos ahí por cuatro horas y media. Al final de eso me dolió un poco la cabeza, no supe ni como hice ese calculo. Intenta hacerlo tu... entenderás de lo que hablo.

Haruhi al fin había llegado, y la vista que me otorgó fue realmente de quedarse en mi memoria por siempre, y estoy seguro de que Kyon pensó lo mismo que yo por que reaccionó de la misma manera. Haruhi y Mikuru-chan estaban vestidas de animadoras, usaban una falda azul, un poco más corta que la que usaban comúnmente en su uniforme, también usaban una blusa blanca con una línea amarilla que las rodeaba un poco debajo de su pecho. Finalmente, complementando ese bien hecho uniforme, unos pospones amarillos. Después de mirarlas de arriba abajo por un minuto, noté que otra chica venia con ellas, ella también era muy bella, tenia ojos verdes, con él mismo brillo que los de Haruhi, su cabello era verde también y muy largo, pasaba su cintura. También usaba el mismo uniforme que Haruhi y Mikuru-chan, supuse que ella también nos "animaría".

- Así que esta era tu gran sorpresa... - Preguntó Kyon con si típico aire de despreocupación.

- Así es! - Le respondió Haruhi con una gran sonrisa - Más vale que ganen... si no todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

- Entonces por esto las veía algo cansadas - Añadí - Tienen preparada una rutina?

- No exactamente... Pero verás que es mejor que eso...

- Bueno... no creí que fueras de las que le gustara llamar la atención - Dije con una sonrisa.

- Todo lo contrario... - Me susurró Kyon y al parecer Haruhi ni se percató.

- Ohh! Es cierto! - Haruhi rápidamente sacó de su bolso un pantalón, muy parecido al que usaba Kyon y compañía, solo que este era rojo, después sacó la sudadera del mismo color - Aquí tienes - Dijo mientras estiraba sus manos con el conjunto en ellas.

- Gracias... pero - Me había desilusionado un poco - No tenia que ser azul...?

- No pude encontrar otro... además no tengo mucho dinero ahora... - Se disculpaba Haruhi, pero obviamente no se sentía mal por eso - Así que se lo pedí a Tsuruya-san - Una sonrisa se hizo evidente de pronto en su rostro.

- Quieres decir que esto es de una chica? Tsuruya-san? Quien es ella?

- Soy yo! - Interrumpió la chica desconocida - Mucho gusto! Haha... tu debes ser Paul-kun... Mikuru-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti... Es cierto que siempre estas pensando y no hablas mucho? - Me sorprendió su pregunta, yo no soy así... o tal vez así es como me ve Mikuru-chan. Le dirigí una mirada a ella que se encontraba detrás de Haruhi y Tsuruya-san, a lo que ella solo se apenó y bajo la mirada. Eso era suficiente para perdonarla.

- Bueno... yo... yo no se... - Intenté responder fallidamente a su pregunta.

- No te preocupes, solo me lo puse una vez haha... además está lavado y perfumado. Olerás a mí!!!

- ... - Me quedé sin palabras.

- Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar - Kyon me volvió a susurrar - Nuestro partido es el siguiente... -

- Si...

Rápidamente me alejé del grupo y fui a los baños mas cercanos, mientras me ponía el "uniforme" iba sintiendo como me apretaba la entrepierna y la sudadera me asfixiaba. Tsuruya-san era un poco más pequeña que yo y por lo tanto de menor talla. Salí del baño con un poco de vergüenza, no sabía como me veía, supuse que algo ridículo por que estaba usando algo que notoriamente me quedaba pequeño.

Cuando regresé a la cancha en la que estábamos pude ver que Yuki ya estaba en la portería y Kyon y Koizumi estaban hablando con el árbitro.

- Rápido Paul! - Haruhi me apresuraba mientras me jalaba del brazo - El partido ya va a empezar! - Dicho esto comenzó a buscar en su bolsa algo, cuando lo encontró me lo entregó. Era una de esas banditas que ella usaba como insignia y que decía "Comandante", pero esta decía "Capitán" - Esto es para que haya confusiones.

- Gracias...

No le puse mucha atención a ese gesto de su parte y fui con mis compañeros, el árbitro nos estaba hablando acerca del reglamento; jugar limpiamente, no ofender al rival y demás. Lamentablemente no creo poder cumplir con todas esas cosas, al menos si Kyon se controla también lo haré yo. Pero con una sola mirada suya sabría que hacer. Finalmente tuvimos enfrente a ese tal presidente de la sociedad para el estudio de la informática, la verdad se veía como cualquier otro chico con un short negro y una camisa ligera blanca.

- Si querían jugar fútbol... - Kyon se dirigió a él con una mirada fría - Por que no crearon un videojuego? No creo que sea difícil para ustedes... además Nagato les ayuda mucho...

- Si, es cierto... - El presidente le contesto con un tono de voz que no pude identificar bien, al parecer estaba alardeando - Nagato-san es muy buena en informática... y tal parece que no solo para eso - Decía mientras miraba a Yuki a nuestras espaldas, que solo estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada - Pero estamos aquí por el dinero... necesitamos comprar nuevo equipo, con el dinero que ganemos podremos preparar muy bien nuestro cuarto para recibir a los nuevos miembros - Ahora estaba hablando muy confiadamente. Kyon y yo solo lo mirábamos hablar.

- Bien señores es hora de jugar! - El arbitro había interrumpido nuestra interesante conversación... - Capitanes! Dense la mano.

Cosa que hice con una falsa actitud de fair play. Di una rápida mirada a mis compañeros, al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero puse especial atención en la pequeña figura del fondo de traje azul. Yuki estaba ahí parada solo viendo al frente, cuando notó que la miraba, ella giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miro también, pude ver esos ojos negros, un negro que parecía infinito. Pero esos no eran los mismo ojos que ella tenia siempre, podía ver que tenían un brillo especial, como el brillo de los ojos de un niño en noche buena a las 11:59 PM, al parecer disfrutaba de estar ahí, tal vez este sea otra de las cosas que le gusta además de la literatura y la informática. Supongo que aunque no sea un humano real, tenía derecho de disfrutar de cosas humanas, aunque tal vez solo aparenta disfrutarlas para parecerse más a nosotros... Pensando en ella ya no me importaba ganar o perder, mientras ella se divirtiera yo quedaría satisfecho.

**---------- Cambiando a 3ra persona. Narrador observador ----------**

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato y el partido ya había comenzado.

- Vamos Paul, Kyon, Koizumi-kun, Yuki! - Gritaba efusiva una chica de cabello corto y castaño vestida de porrista que estaba en la tribuna - Ustedes pueden!

El balón iba de un lado a otro sin que se viera un progreso en el partido, parecía más bien un partido de tenis. Poco a poco comenzó a verse un pequeño dominio por parte del equipo "Brigada SOS", comenzaban a avanzar y sus jugadas progresaban más.

De pronto, un desborde por parte de un jugador azul, corrió por la banda derecha, antes de llegar a la línea de fondo, alcanzó a meter un centro, lamentablemente fue rechazado por uno de los defensas contrarios, pero el jugador que resaltaba en la "Brigada SOS" por su uniforme de distinto color tomó el rebote con mucha potencia, pero para su mala suerte el tiro salió muy desviado hacia arriba.

- Vamos Paul! - La misma chica grataba desde la tribuna, cosa que sus dos compañeras solo imitaban saltando y agitando sus pompones - Qué fue eso!?

El chico parecía no hacerle caso, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y mencionar unas palabras. Uno de sus compañeros le dio una palmada en la espalda y el otro, el que había hecho el esfuerzo por la banda, solo se limito a aplaudir dos veces mientras regresaba a su posición.

Después de unos minutos, el primer tiempo terminó, solo hubo un minuto de descanso y rápidamente cambiaron de lugar los equipos.

El quipo de blanco y negro, La sociedad para el estudio de la informática, abreviando, "SEI", comenzaba su ataque de una forma muy particular, pasando el balón constantemente a forma de triangular el avance, rápidamente se vieron contra el defensa y la portera de la "Brigada SOS", el defensa solo retrocedía para alentar un poco el avance, cuando se decidió a ir de frente, ya era algo tarde por que el capitán de la "SEI" ya había pasado el balón hacia atrás. Un defensa corría hacia el pase seguido por el mediocampista azul, pero al empezar la carrera un poco antes era inevitable que llegara antes que él. Pateó el balón con una fuerza tremenda gracias a la velocidad con la que llegaba, el tiro salió directo a la posición de la portera, con un disparo a tan poca distancia y con tal potencia uno esperaría que el portero rechazara el balón para no meterse en un problema, pero esta portera apenas y dio un paso a la izquierda para tomar tranquilamente el balón como si se lo hubiesen lanzado con las manos.

"Ehh!" gritaban los estudiantes en la tribuna, al parecer ya tenían jugador favorito, sus compañeros la felicitaron y siguieron el partido.

- Denme una Y! Denme una U! - Gritaban las tres porristas oficiales de la "Brigada SOS" a lo que los alumnos, también algunos maestros que habían llegado a ver el evento, obedecían gritando las letras que les pedían las chicas - Denme una K! Denme una I! - La gente seguía obedeciendo hasta que completaron la palabra mágica - Qué dice!?

- YUKI! - Gritaron todos

- No los escucho - Ahora era la porrista principal la que gritaba.

- YUKI!

- Tres veces!

- YUKI, YUKI, YUKI!!! - Al parecer ese numerito estaba animando a la gente, y lo más importante, también a los jugadores.

El partido estaba a punto de terminar, quedaban poco menos de cinco minutos. En caso de empate, se decidía a la suerte que equipo pasaría a la siguiente ronda dado que no había posibilidad de jugarse tiempo extra.

Los jugadores estaban decididos a no perder, la "Brigada SOS" avanzaba controlando el balón, después de hacer un recorte en un enfrentamiento entre capitanes, el rojo venció al blanco dejándolo atrás y colocándose a una buena distancia para un tiro, pero... el capitán de la "SEI" lanzó una patada por detrás sin intención de tocar el balón. El jugador azul (Literalmente rojo) cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y encaró al contrario empujándolo. El árbitro marcó falta a favor de los azules, expulsando al jugador blanco por la entrada antideportiva y amonestando al jugador azul (...rojo) por obvias razones.

Quedaba menos de un minuto de juego y la "Brigada SOS" tenia la oportunidad perfecta para ganar el partido. El mediocampista azul y también el defensa conversaron un poco cerca del balón, al parecer estaban planeando una buena jugada mientras que su delantero, quien no había tenido mucha participación, se encontraba en campo contrario con tres jugadores blancos a su alrededor.

Al parecer todo estaba listo ya, el jugador azul que se encontraba cerca del balón se alejo de este para acercarse un poco a la banda, se encontraba solo ya que no era posible cubrirlo, tenían un jugador menos, uno marcaba al delantero, otro estaba de barrera para intentar bloquear el tiro y el portero obviamente en su portería. El jugador rojo se dispuso a cobrar el tiro de falta, estaba a una distancia, con la colocación adecuada no era necesaria la potencia, ya que el portero nunca llegaría.

Corrió hacia el balón con intención de meterle toda la parte interna, la barrera dio un salto esperando que el balón se estrellara en esta, pero nada ocurrió, el jugador había hecho un pase a la banda en lugar de tirar a la portería, justo a donde se encontraba su compañero, el defensa que marcaba al delantero rápidamente se acerco al contrario, el jugador azul hizo un amague de centro provocando que el defensa se barriera, la oportunidad perfecta para un recorte, y así fue, el jugador azul recortó hacia adentro y, al ver a su compañero sin marca en el área, mandó un excelente centro directo a su cabeza. Su estatura le ayudo a conectar bien el balón y mandarlo a segundo poste, inalcanzable para el portero, quien solo vio como el balón se incrustaba en la red.

La primera vez que tocaba el balón y era gol... el sueño de cualquier delantero.

La "SEI" intentó hacer el saque rápidamente, pero apenas y tocaron el balón el arbitro hizo sonar su silbato marcando el final del partido.

**---------- Cambiando a 1ra persona. Narrador extradiegético ----------**

El primer partido había sido muy difícil, nunca pensé que esos tipos de la sociedad para el estudio de la informática supieran jugar. En verdad nos metieron en un problema, si Yuki no hubiera estado ahí, la historia hubiera sido otra... el mismo Edwin Van Der Sar hubiera vacilado o incluso fallado en detener ese tiro, Yuki en verdad es sorprendente.

Apenas y salimos de la cancha, Haruhi rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Yuki y Koizumi, incluso les ofreció agua. Mientras los consentía, algunos estudiantes se acercaron a hacer bulto, al parecer les había gustado la actuación de esos dos, y no los culpo, la verdad a mí también me gustó mucho, hicieron su trabajo en la única oportunidad que tuvieron.

Kyon y yo solo veíamos resignados la escena, a pesar de haber sido lo que mejor jugamos (Perdonen mi modestia... pero es cierto...) no estábamos recibiendo ninguna atención.

Solo teníamos cinco minutos de descanso, así que debíamos aprovechar ese tiempo para reponernos y tal vez planear un poco lo que íbamos a hacer en el siguiente partido.

Al parecer el sueño de esa sociedad se había ido a la basura, supongo que tendrán que trabajar para cumplir con su meta de remodelar su club. La verdad no me importaba mucho, estoy satisfecho con mi victoria... no... estoy satisfecho de haber vencido a ese patán.

- Buen juego... Kyon - Con la señal de victoria me dirigí al él, pero al parecer no estaba tan entusiasmado como yo.

- Igual tú... - Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de una botella de agua.

- Muy buena jugada la que hiciste ahí... en verdad me gustó mucho - Trataba de animar al chico.

- Tu trabajo fue mejor que el mió... Los detuviste varias veces... - Al parecer él hacia lo mismo, pero yo no me sentía mal ni nada parecido.

- Una vez se me escaparon... suerte que Yuki estaba ahí verdad?

- Si... esta haciendo un buen trabajo ella también.

Después de que nuestro descanso había terminado, ya era hora de comenzar nuestro siguiente partido, al parecer este era contra la clase 6-5, un partido seguramente más difícil que el anterior, estos eran de sexto semestre, dos años mayores que nosotros.

Nos volvimos a reunir los cuatro jugadores de la "Brigada SOS" en la misma cancha en la que habíamos jugado nuestro anterior partido. De nuevo hice esa rutina de darle la mano al capitán contrario, no tenia nada en contra de esté, pero en el momento en que juntamos las manos, me dio un apretón, tal vez intentaba intimidarme sabiendo que yo era el defensa, pero le iba a hacer falta algo más que eso, además, no era de mi de quien tenia que preocuparse, teníamos nuestra pequeña arma secreta esperando en el fondo.

El partido comenzó con mucha intensidad, pero después de unos minutos el ritmo bajó considerablemente, al parecer jugar dos partidos seguidos era un pequeño factor a considerar, además, el avance no estaba en mis manos. Pocas jugadas se veían y se estaba tornando un poco aburrido, pero después de una genialidad de Kyon, que hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo desde abajo, anoto un verdadero golazo por encima del portero. Después de eso era el momento de mantenernos a la defensiva, incluso Koizumi estaba ayudándome en mi trabajo. En este partido Yuki no se esforzó para nada, ni un solo tiro pasó de nosotros.

El partido finalmente se acabó, el ovacionado ahora fue Kyon, Haruhi le ofreció agua mientras él solo sonreía forzadamente, Yuki, Koizumi y yo solo observábamos. Nuestras porristas oficiales seguían haciendo un excelente trabajo animándonos y creando un buen ambiente con los estudiantes que presenciaban el torneo, aunque no estoy seguro de si era por sus rutinas improvisadas o por lo sugerente de sus uniformes...

Los dos siguientes partidos fueron igualmente monótonos, hasta ese momento no había sentido las emociones que tanto me gustaban de ese deporte. Dos goles más de Koizumi, uno de Kyon y también uno mió, el primero que anotaba en el país. Al fin era mi turno de ser consentido por Haruhi, para mi mala suerte... buena suerte mejor dicho, fue Mikuru-chan la que se acercó a mí, me sentí un poco despreciado por Haruhi. Yuki también tuvo una oportunidad, un tiro libre contra la clase 4-1, yo personalmente hubiera cobrado esa falta, pero pensé que también merecía su gol, era ella quien nos había salvado de varios en contra, al final solo le dije que pateara fuerte tratando de librar la barrera, lamentablemente el tiro salió muy elevado, al parecer también debí haberle mostrado el video "Los diez mejores tiros libres de toda la historia".

Al final ya habíamos ganado el antepenúltimo y el penúltimo partido por 3-0 y 1-0 respectivamente. Hasta ese momento estábamos haciendo una excelente actuación al llegar a la final sin ningún gol en contra y con diferencia de +6. Pero tal y como imaginábamos, el club de fútbol soccer también había llegado a la final, con una diferencia de +11 a pesar de que ellos si recibieron goles. Se iban a enfrentar la mejor ofensiva contra la mejor defensiva, no importaba el resultado, iba a ser un partido épico.

La hora ya había llegado, era tiempo del partido final, habíamos estado ahí por casi cinco horas, al parecer no había considerado los descansos en mis cálculos. Las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes, maestros e incluso logré ver gente ajena a la escuela. La afición estaba muy dividida, pero era claro que el apoyo no nos iba a hacer falta, de hecho nunca nos hizo falta... pero ya saben a que me refiero.

Ambos equipos ya estábamos en la cancha, ellos se veían aún más grandes de cerca, también usaban un verdadero uniforme de fútbol, con su escudo, nombre y numero. Por un momento me sentí idiota por traer ropa de una chica considerablemente más pequeña que yo y por ser el único que era de un color diferente.

De nuevo le dí la mano al capitán contrario, ya lo había hecho con cuatro sujetos diferentes así que uno más no me afectaría en nada, además quería pulir mi fair play.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato seguido de los gritos de la tribuna.

Ellos hicieron el saque de inicio hacia atrás, rápidamente hicieron un disparo desde atrás de media cancha, ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba así que no pudimos reaccionar a eso, el balón se dirigió a mí, inevitablemente me dio de lleno en el estomago. Rápidamente sentí como se me escapaba el aire de los pulmones y la mirada se me volvió borrosa por unos segundos. Ese chico le había pegado con mucha fuerza y casi sin impulso, en verdad teníamos que cuidarnos mucho con estos.

Me puse de pie aún un poco sofocado, Kyon tomó el balón y abrió el juego con un pase para Koizumi que lo bajó de maravilla con el pecho, de inmediato retrasó hacia mí, intenté bajar el ritmo un poco, al parecer ellos habían comenzado con demasiado entusiasmo y eso no nos convenía. Dí un pase hacia atrás, Yuki lo recibió con los pies, la verdad no sabia si podía usar las manos, pero no me quería arriesgar. "Juégala" le dije, así que ella me devolvió el pase, la vi por unos segundos con una mirada de "Por favor...", al ver que ellos no presionaban decidí dar de nuevo un pase hacia ella. "Súbela" le dije esta vez, entendió perfectamente el termino, se perfiló en un segundo y con una precisión milimétrica le puso un pase al espacio a Kyon que corría por la banda, al parecer había mejorado su puntería desde aquel tiro fallido. Kyon recibió el pase estirando la pierna y haciendo una muy buena recepción dirigida quitándose a su marcador, pero apenas y se dispuso a ir a la portería, el chico que lo marcaba se recuperó barriéndose por detrás, una entrada muy dura pero limpia, Kyon solo cayó de frente al duro suelo, se quedó ahí, por un momento note que no reaccionó de ninguna manera así que me dispuse a ir a ayudarlo, pero me fue imposible ya que el mismo jugador que había derribado a Kyon dio un pase hacia el delantero que lo recibió a unos metros al lado de mí, nos encontrábamos a tres cuartos de la cancha, preparó su disparo, con toda la fuerza que pude poner en mis piernas corrí hacia él y me barrí intentando interponer en la trayectoria del balón, volteé a la portería esperando a Yuki en una mas de sus atajadas pero no fue así, de pronto sentí un fuerte ardor en mi muslo, el tiro me había dado de lleno en la pierna, aún no terminaba el primer tiempo y ya había recibido dos golpes a considerar, me dí una pequeña sobada y me puse de pie rápidamente, no dí ninguna señal de dolor, pero me estaba muriendo por dentro. Con la barrida había sacado el balón por la banda, dando tiempo para que Kyon se integrara también.

Kyon y yo marcábamos a dos jugadores, Koizumi solo esperaba arriba. Ya se iba a cobrar el saque de banda y estábamos muy cerca de nuestra portería así que teníamos que tener mucho cuidado en esa jugada.

El saque se dio, iba dirigido al jugador que yo estaba marcando, antes de recibir el balón dio un cuarto de vuelta pateando el balón por encima de mí, yo solo me quedé ahí viendo como pasaba sobre mi cabeza y al contrario evitándome por un lado... lo peor que le pueden hacer a un defensa. Pero la cosa no acababa aún, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó un tiro muy buena colocación y una excelente comba, claramente pude ver que se iba a meter en el ángulo, un tiro inalcanzable para cualquier portero, pero también pude ver otra cosa, Yuki dio un paso a su derecha y se lanzó hacia el balón... en verdad fue para fotografía, a mano cambiada logró desviarlo lo suficiente para que solo rozara el poste y saliera por el fondo, al caer rodó y se puso de pie sacudiéndose con las manos y aplaudiéndome para animarme, clara señal de que había sido mi culpa, además, también era señal de que se había metido demasiado en el personaje de portero, lastima que esa no era la Yuki de todos los días, así que probablemente no sabe lo que eso significa.

Para nuestra suerte no había tiros de esquina así que el saque era para nosotros, se lo dí a Kyon y se lo pedí de regreso y así fue, de nuevo yo tenia el balón, ese sobrerito me había dolido en el alma, a pesar que había salvado ya dos jugadas en el partido (Si... el golpe en el estomago también cuenta...) que haya dejado pasar esa me hizo sentir dañado. Avancé por el centro de la cancha, apenas pasé la mitad fui presionado por el mismo que me había humillado (o eso pensaba yo...), amagué con ir a la izquierda y al parecer se la creyó completa, así que fui a la derecha, dándome el lujo de pasar el balón por en medio de sus piernas, con esa jugada ya me había crecido y había limpiado mi orgullo... no quería soltar el balón. Ya había pasado la media cancha, otro contrario se me acercó así que hice un pequeño "spring" hacia la derecha dejándolo atrás, levanté la vista rápidamente para dibujar la portería en mi mente, volví mi vista al balón, estaba a buena distancia para un tiro, y así lo hice, de tres dedos apuntando al ángulo izquierdo, y así salió... al principio. Al perecer le dí con mucha fuerza, el balón siguió con su efecto y giró demasiado, acomodándose en el ángulo derecho, el portero corrigió su camino y se lanzó hacia ese lado, pero ya era algo tarde, por más que se estirara no alcanzaría ese tiro. Yo ya tenia una mano tapándome la boca, no podía creer lo que había hecho... el balón campaneó en el travesaño y se metió, regresó al travesaño y se salio, todos se quedaron cayados por unos segundos, incluso yo, que solo miraba el balón en el suelo. El grito en las gradas me hizo despertar, Kyon y Koizumi solo aplaudían y el portero solo tomó el balón y lo lanzó al centro de la cancha. Nunca he sido bueno para celebrar los goles así que solo regresé a mi posición con la mirada baja, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Mi alegría no duró mucho, a la siguiente jugada lograron llegar a nuestra área, fue inevitable que pasaran sobre mí ya que eran dos contra uno. El ultimo pase se alargó, Yuki y el contrario hicieron por el balón, ella corría de la misma manera de la que lo hizo aquel día en la biblioteca, en cambio el delantero corría muy rápidamente, al parecer Yuki iba a llegar antes, y así fue ya que ella se lanzó sobre el balón con los pies por delante, todo parecía estar en orden pero el contrario nunca dejo de ir por el balón así que en su intento por quedarse también con él golpeó a Yuki en la cara con su pie, al ver lo que había hecho se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Yuki se quedó en la misma posición fetal abrazando en el balón por unos segundos, después se levanto como si nada, pero tenia sangre corriendo por su cara desde su ceja derecha. Haruhi desde las gradas se estaba enfurecida con lo que había ocurrido, nadie toca a Yuki, eso quedaba claro. Rápidamente nos acercamos para verla.

- No puede jugar así... - Dijo el arbitro dirigiéndose a mí - Si no encuentran un reemplazo o juegan con un jugador menos voy a detener el partido...

- Hágalo... - Le respondí ingenuamente - estamos ganando... - Al parecer fui muy listo o muy tonto para él.

- Perderán por falta... Tienes un minuto para decidir...

- Espere espere! La herida es muy pequeña y ya dejó de sangrar, si puede seguir... - Dije mientras me quitaba la sudadera y limpiaba la cara de Yuki con ella - lo ve!? Ya todo esta bien... podemos seguir!

- ... - Pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a decir - Bien... pueden seguir así... pero tu no puedes usar ropa manchada de sangre...

- Gracias... - Dije mientras arrojaba mi sudadera al interior de la portería - Tú ten más cuidado... - Me dirigí a Yuki sacudiéndole el cabello.

- Si... - Al parecer ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Continuamos el partido ya que todo se había solucionado, Yuki me dio el balón con las manos, no me quedó más que ponerme la banda que decía "capitán" en mi brazo desnudo (Aún usaba una camiseta...), me sentía un poco más ligero sin la sudadera. Le di el balón a Kyon y este a Koizumi, no faltaba mucho para que terminará el partido, teníamos ventaja y estábamos en mejor condición que ellos, solo era cuestión de tocar el balón y esperar, pero no iba a ser como esperábamos, Koizumi intentó pasármela pero se equivocó dándomela muy a la izquierda, yo me dirigía a la derecha por lo que me fue muy difícil lograr darme la vuelta sin caerme, pero el delantero contrario fue más rápido que yo y me ganó el balón, logró meterse al área conmigo detrás siguiéndolo, no podía hacer más, por culpa de Koizumi iba a hacer una estupidez, si no lo hacia iba a tirar sin duda, no dudaba de la capacidad de Yuki, ella había detenido absolutamente todo durante cinco horas sin fallar, pero no podía arriesgarme faltando tan solo unos minutos para que el partido finalizara. Hice lo que debía hacer, metí mi pierna entre las suyas por detrás provocando que cayera, al verlo en el suelo solo pude lamentarme, seguí caminando con las manos en la cintura y la mirada baja, no había pensado que eso provocaría un penal, además seguramente me sacarían tarjeta por eso... Rápidamente me dirigí a Yuki, "Intenta adivinar hacia donde va a tirar y atrapa el balón..." fue lo que le dije y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. El árbitro marcó penal, me enseño una tarjeta amarilla y después una roja, rápidamente me vino a la mente la jugada en que también me sacaron una tarjeta amarilla contra la sociedad para el estudio de la informática, era mi segunda tarjeta ya...

Caminaba lentamente hacia una banca al lado contrario de las gradas, una rápida mirada a Kyon y se acercó a mí, "hazte cargo...", fue lo que le dije mientras le entregaba mi bandita. El contrario iba a cobrar la falta con un tiro penal, Yuki solo daba saltitos en la línea, el jugador tiró y Yuki se lanzó, para mi sorpresa fue gol, ella se lanzó hacia la izquierda (lo más obvio por que ella es derecha...) y él tiró al centro, la había engañado completamente, no creí que fuera posible engañarla con un simple movimiento de cuerpo. El partido ya estaba 1-1 y la "Brigada SOS" tenia un jugador menos. El partido finalmente se acabó, así que me reuní rápidamente con mis compañeros.

- Bien... lamento lo que hice y les pido una disculpa... - Pocas veces me había disculpado de esa manera, en verdad me sentía mal.

- No te preocupes... - Fue Kyon quien habló, como esperaba... - Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, hemos llegado muy lejos, además estamos empatando contra los mejores de la escuela siendo nosotros unos completos desconocidos en esta materia...

- Seria como si un extraño hiciera un té que nos gustara más que el de Asahina-san... - Ahora fue Koizumi quien habló, la verdad no le encontré mucho sentido a lo que dijo... Busquécon la mirada a Mikuru-chan en las gradas, estaba siendo usada por Haruhi como muñeco animador, cualquiera que no supiera lo que pasaba pensaría que la estaba acosando sexualmente... solo reí por la nariz.

- ... a lo que quiero llegar es... bueno... no me importa si no ganan - Ya no me sentía parte de ellos... - me siento bien por haber compartido esto con ustedes, espero que no se vuelva a repetir... - Dije bromeando.

- Bueno ya basta... será mejor que nos demos prisa con esto, entre más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido Paul regresará a la normalidad...

- ... - Solo lo miré a los ojos.

El arbitro los llamó y por fin iban a comenzar los penales, yo me dirigí de nuevo a esa banca que me hacia sentir como niño regañado. Al parecer la ronda la abrían ellos y cerraban mis compañeros. Yuki se dirigió a la portería y el delantero contrario puso el balón en una marca a unos diez metros de la portería, los demás contrarios se abrazaron por los hombros, Koizumi intentó hacer lo mismo con Kyon pero este se hizo rápidamente a un lado, "Aléjate... tu cara está muy cerca..." me pareció escucharlo decir. El penal fue cobrado y anotado, Yuki solo se alejo de la portería mientras que el otro portero se ponía en donde estaba esta, ahora era el turno de Koizumi, puso el balón en la misma marca y se alejó unos pasos, al parecer decidió usar fuerza en lugar de engañar al portero, cosa que le funcionó, aunque el portero había adivinado hacia donde iba a tirar, debió lanzarse cinco minutos antes para llegar a ese balón. Las cosas estaban 1-1, Yuki de nuevo se colocó en la portería, para su desgracia le volvieron a anotar, ella solo se levantó y se alejo de nuevo. Ahora era el turno de Kyon, pero para mi sorpresa este le dio el balón a Yuki y le señalo un punto con su dedo a lo que Yuki solo asentía con la cabeza. Kyon se alejo y ella puso el balón en la marca, se alejó un paso, sin impulso alguno tiró, el portero adivinó y se lanzó, el balón dio en el poste y se metió, el primer gol en la vida de la pequeña alienígena y fue un penal cobrado magistralmente, No celebró de ninguna forma, solo se dirigió a la portería y sacó el balón de ahí.

Ahora las cosas estaba 2-2 y al parecer eran solo tres penales por equipo, solo quedaba una oportunidad para cada uno. Era el turno de su defensa, al contrario de nosotros ellos no tenían la necesidad de que su portero tirara algún penal, pero no importó mucho por que Yuki metió el suyo. El se perfiló y tiró, el balón salió al centro, Yuki no intentó adivinar, aguantó hasta el final, ella también se quedó en el centro y con ambas manos detuvo el tiro lanzando el balón hacia arriba y atrapándolo de regreso. No pude evitar alegrarme, "Tres veces!" escuché de nuevo a Haruhi gritar. Kyon solo debía meter su penal y seriamos campeones (al parecer ya había retomado la confianza...).

Kyon tomó el balón y lo puso en la marca, el portero se movía de lado a lado para distraerlo, Kyon se alejó unos diez metros, al parecer le iba a pegar con mucha fuerza, cosa que era mala ya que él, siendo derecho, con mucha fuerza el tiro solo podía salir con buena dirección hacia la izquierda, si apuntaba hacia otro lugar el tiro se desviaría. Comenzó a correr hacia el balón, el portero aún vacilaba, el tiempo poco a poco se detuvo hasta el punto en el que Kyon hizo contacto con el balón, fue ahí cuando el portero finalmente se lanzó hacia su derecha, Kyon solo golpeó suavemente el balón por la parte de abajo levantándolo ligeramente para que golpeara la línea antes de meterse en la portería.

Todos gritaban en las gradas, todo nuestro esfuerzo había valido la pena, Haruhi y las demás rápidamente se metieron a la cancha, felicitaron a Kyon, después a Koizumi y por ultimo a Yuki, también pude ver que Haruhi les dirigía unas palabras a nuestros rivales, no es muy difícil imaginar lo que les dijo, al parecer esta chica no tiene remedio.

Me puse de pie y me reuní con mis compañeros, Mikuru-chan y Tsuruya-san me felicitaron, Haruhi solo frunció el ceño.

- Qué fue eso? - Al parecer me estaba regañando - Por tu culpa casi perdemos!

- Lo siento... - No dije nada más, ella estaba diciendo la verdad, solo me limité a bajar la cabeza.

- Eres idiota!? - Kyon de nuevo me defendía - Paul!... sabes qué? Olvídalo mejor... lo que importa es que ganamos... será mejor que preguntemos qué pasará ahora...

Eso fue lo último que escuche ya que había dado media vuelta en dirección a nuestra portería, quería recuperar mi sudadera para regresársela a Tsuruya-san. Ya cuando la tenia en mis manos la sentí algo tibia, mis manos se mancharon de sangre, me quedé ahí viéndome, de pronto me perdí en la sangre, tuve una visión... claramente pude ver a Yuki, noté que se veía un poco más joven de cómo es ahora, unos tres años, traía sus lentes y otro uniforme, al parecer de cuando iba a la secundaria, ella estaba caminando por una calle junto con otras estudiantes que usaban su mismo uniforme. Sentí que me tambaleaba, fue cuando volví en mí, sin darme cueta ya me encontraba apoyado en mi rodilla izquierda y con una mano en el piso. Lo que había visto despertaba muchas incógnitas, obviamente eso era del pasado... Tenia que hablar urgentemente con Yuki.

Ya de regresó, un hombre estaba hablando con Yuki así que me acerqué yo también.

- Paul! - Me llamó el hombre - Ven un momento! - Me puse frente a él.

- Qué ocurre? - Por alguna razón soné muy frío.

- Bueno, iré al grano... soy el profesor Kun y soy el asesor del club de fútbol soccer - Con ese nombre era de esperarse... - quiero que tu y Yuki se unan a nuestro club - Ese fue un flechazo directo a la garganta, de pronto mi mente se quedó en blanco - Y bien... Qué me dices? - Su mirada era tan penetrante... me puso nervioso y solo pude desviar la mirada.

- Pues... verá - Por alguna razón le había tomado odio a ese club, la verdad no se por que... pero no me sentía bien ya - Ya tengo un club...

- Ese no será problema, yo puedo arreglar las cosas para que solo estés con nosotros cuando te necesitemos... - La gota que derramó el vaso, solo me iban a utilizar, por más que me gustara jugar no podía permitirme dejar que me trataran así.

- No, gracias... - También había sonado frío, pero esta vez si lo hice intencionalmente - Tal vez Yuki si quiera...

- Bien... no te puedo obligar... buen partido... - Me dejó de lado y se dirigió a Yuki - Tú qué me dices...?

- ... - Al parecer lo pensó por unos segundos, después volteó hacia mí, con la mirada me estaba pidiendo permiso, no quería que la usaran como lo querían hacer conmigo, pero no tenia corazón para negarle el hacer algo que le gusta (Ya que sin duda haría lo que yo decidiera...), pero lo pensé por demasiado tiempo - ... No, gracias... - Respondió Yuki mientras se iba de ahí, me quedé muy sorprendido y decidí seguirla.

- Lo siento - Le dije al profesor ese mientras yo también me alejaba de ahí.

Estuvimos en el cuarto del club hablando y celebrando con el té de Mikuru-chan hasta que la escuela cerró. Hasta ese momento no había recibido ninguna palabra por parte de Haruhi, seguía sintiéndome rechazado por ella, pensé que tal vez me lo tenia merecido, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más, o tal vez era solo mi imaginación, si, eso debe ser, en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola me he dado cuenta de que ella no se toma los problemas personales muy encerio, así que no creo que yo no le agrade o algo parecido, ya estaría fuera de la brigada, debe ser que no soy como ella esperaba, entonces debo esforzarme para que no se arrepienta de haberme reclutado. Pero por el momento tengo que dejar esto de lado, tenia otra cosa en que preocuparme, cuando parecía que todo se estaba volviendo más claro aparece la que posiblemente sea la cuestión más importante de todas... Además, se acerca el festival escolar y estoy seguro de que Haruhi está planeando algo, así que de momento no podré concentrarme en las cosas importantes.  


* * *

Biien eso es todo por ahora... pero quiiero deciirles que ya comence' a escribir el siguiiente capiitulo, tmb piienso qee es algo qee no muchos esperan, el romance comiienza pero de una manera algo extraña... sii todo sale como quiiero qee salga xD va a ser un gran episodio =)

Quiiero agradecer especialmente a:

Emma: Con ella siiempre me estoii desahogando en este tema... y graciias a las cosas qee siiempre discutia (mas biien qee yo la obligaba a hablar de ello) me llegaron muchas ideas. Graciias emma xD

Gabriiel: Aunqee no creo qee hallas leido esto, se qee te interesaria, DEFENSAS UNIDOS! espero qee algun dia te topes con este fic y qee te guste =)

kon: El unico qee me ha pediido formalmente seguir con el fic... cuando ya comenzaba a olvidarlo... sii no fuera por e'l este capiitulo no exiistiria. Si les gusta mii fic... agradesc'ancelo a e'l =)

espero qee siigan leyendo... dejen sus reviews, es lo qee me motiiva a contiinuar ToT


	10. Invasión

**Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero y les guste. También espero que entiendan a lo que quiero llegar con esto =) Los que tengan una idea no lo mencionen en los reviews (los que dejen ¬¬).**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre lo he dicho, la historia de nuestra Diosa Haruhi Suzumiya no me pertenece en absoluto, es obra de mi buen amigo Nagaru-sama, a quien todos respetamos y le agradecemos por dejarlos conocer estas grandiosas novelas =)**

**Ahora si... disfrútenlo =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 "Invasión"**

A estas alturas aún no se qué es lo que quiero hacer cuando salga de la preparatoria, y según mi padre debo aprovechar la escuela todo lo posible si es que quiero tener un buen trabajo en su empresa. Es por eso que no me preocupo demasiado por mis estudios, siendo su único hijo no creo que no me herede todo lo que tiene, tampoco creo que se lo vaya a dejar a mi hermanita.

Pero al parecer ya era un poco tarde para ponerme a pensar en eso, acababa de terminar mi último examen de la preparatoria. Matemáticas, no era muy bueno en ellas, a decir verdad, no era bueno en ninguna materia.

Gracias a la tecnología de nuestros tiempos, a unos segundos de haber terminado el examen los resultados ya estaban listos, ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo a una de las pantallas gigantes en las que los estudiantes se reunían para ver sus resultados.

- Kyon! - Es imposible que no reconozca esa voz - Por aquí!

- Hola... – A veces no sabía si él era realmente mi amigo o uno de esos tantos hipócritas que existen - Como te fue?

- Pues... no es por presumir pero me fue muy bien, un 89... - Una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro - y a ti?

- Aún no lo se.

- Déjame ayudarte... - Al parecer iba a hacerme otra de sus bromas tontas.

- No, no te molestes.

- Hehe claro que no es molestia - Si, eso iba a hacer...- Mira, ya está.

Y así fue, mi resultado apareció en la pantalla, y a decir verdad no era bueno, un 62, apenas y había pasado el examen, pero como ya dije, esto no me preocupa para nada, claro, a menos que mi "falta de compromiso" se haga pública, y a eso es a lo que te atienes cuando estás cerca de este sujeto. Comenzó a mover unos botones en la base de la pantalla y mi calificación apareció abarcando todas las pantallas de la zona, todos comenzaron a reír, cosa que me estaba avergonzando demasiado.

- Koizumi! Qué estás haciendo!? - Lo empujé y comencé a presionar todos los botones que encontré hasta que las pantallas volvieron a la normalidad - Menos mal... - Ya me encontraba un poco más calmado.

- Cálmate, fié solo una broma - La sonrisa en su cara apareció otra vez, a este sujeto el encantan estas estupideces.

- Si, claro... - Me di media vuelta para ir hacia mi habitación - Bien, nos vemos después.

- Claro! - Koizumi al parecer no se daba cuenta de que sus bromas no me agradaban mucho, o era demasiado inocente y pensaba que no era nada de cuidado.

El edificio en donde estaba mi habitación no se encontraba muy lejos, solo tenía que empacar mis cosas y salir de esa preparatoria que la verdad no me había dejado ni buenas ni malas experiencias. En la puerta del edificio me encontré con una chica, una chica que yo conocía muy bien, a decir verdad, tenía tiempo que la estaba pretendiendo, pero ella no me hacia caso, ella era muy hermosa, también muy inteligente, tal vez por eso yo no encajaría siendo su pareja. Somos buenos conocidos, se podría decir que incluso somos amigos.

- Hey! - Le grité mientras corría hacia ella.

- Kyon-kun! Hola!

- Hola... Como te fue? - La verdad yo ya sabía que había sacado una excelente calificación pero quería tener algo de que conversar con ella.

- Bien... saqué un 97 - Como lo esperaba - Pero estoy segura de que pude sacar un 98, solo que creí que una opción venía repetida así que no puse mucha atención en la respuesta.

- No creo que un punto vaya a afectar mucho tu promedio perfecto - Comencé a bromear un poco con ella, era muy fácil hacerla reír.

- Haha, ojala y no te equivoques Kyon-kun - Dijo con una de esas sonrisas de las que tanto me gustaban, lastima que no la vería más.

- Oye... entonces si te vas a dedicar a ser piloto de la tierra?

- Claro, hace tiempo ya que se comenzó a colonizar otros planetas, no crees que sería hermoso poder visitar esa infinidad de mundos?

- Algo... - La verdad a mi no me interesaba mucho, nunca me dedicaría a eso, con que mi trabajo me diera lo suficiente para poder vivir decentemente yo estaría feliz.

Estuvimos hablando por un rato, ella también se dirigía por sus cosas, como al mismo tiempo que estudiaba la preparatoria también estaba estudiando navegación espacial lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar sus cosas e irse, y como las vidas de esa clase pilotos es muy limitada probablemente ya no la vería más.

- Kyon!

Escuché una voz que venía de los pasillos del edificio, giré y pude ver a Paul que venía caminando hacia nosotros. Él, mi compañero de habitación, era un chico muy serio, solo salía de nuestra habitación para ir a clases, no hablaba con nadie, incluso me sorprendía que me dirigiera la palabra, era su único amigo, solo a mi se dirigía con confianza.

- Paul... que pasa?

- Tienes una llamada...

- En donde?

- En el cuarto... creo que son tus padres - Dijo mientras pasaba de largo y se iba hacia donde yo había estado minutos antes - Con permiso... - Se dirigió a ella.

- Gracias... - Mientras yo le agradecía él solo sacudió su mano en el aire despidiéndose y mezclándose entre lo estudiantes - Bien Haruhi... tal vez nos veamos después, yo no me iré sino hasta mañana...

- Yo me tengo que ir lo antes posible... y el primer transporte al cuartel de entrenamiento sale hoy así que tengo que aprovecharlo.

- Bien... entonces este es el adiós, espero que te vaya muy bien y que cuando te vuelva a ver seas toda una capitana de una gran nave espacial.

- Eso espero yo también, Kyon-kun - Dicho eso, me abrazó, se quedó ahí unos segundos y después se fue por entre los pasillos del edificio, yo también iba en esa dirección, pero no caminé sino hasta que pasaron unos minutos, no quería echar a perder ese momento.

Al llegar a mi habitación me dirigí rápidamente al videoteléfono, y como esperaba, ahí estaban mis padres y mi hermanita, tenía ya casi seis meses sin verlos así que de cualquier forma ese momento fue muy emotivo.

- Mamá, papá! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos... - Era una gran fortuna el tener esa clase de teléfonos en la preparatoria, hacían que las llamadas con la familia no fueran tan duras. - Como están?

- Muy bien hijo - Esa era mi mamá - Te estamos esperando muy ansiosos, ojala y llegues pronto.

- Mañana mismo salgo para allá, en el transporte de la escuela es como una hora de recorrido, así que estaré ahí antes de medio día.

- Que bueno... - Y ese era mi padre - Oye, hijo...

- Qué pasa? - Al hacer énfasis en mi, me quedaba claro que quería decirme algo importante.

- No has considerado realizar el servicio militar? Se que tu escuela está afiliada a esa rama del gobierno por lo que no debe ser muy difícil para ti... además te ayudaría mucho en tu curriculum, si sabes de lo que hablo verdad?

- Si... ya lo había oído antes. Voy a ver que puedo hacer - La verdad era una buena idea, unos tres años en la armada iban a ser el pretexto perfecto para no trabajar por ese tiempo, además raras veces hay conflictos bélicos, el ultimo ocurrió hace 10 años.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen tiempo, hacia mucho que no hablaba con ellos así que tenía muchas cosas que decirles, el tiempo se me fue muy rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de despedirme de ellos, la pantalla comenzó a oscurecerse, creí que era un problema de mi teléfono pero mi mamá me aclaró un poco las cosas.

- Ohh! Parece que de pronto se nubló.

- Que raro... - Dijo mi padre - Últimamente hemos estado teniendo muy buen tiempo...

Fue lo último que los escuché decir, "CONEXION PERDIDA" fue lo que apareció en la pantalla, al parecer había muchas personas hablando a casa y por eso las líneas se saturaron. Ya se había hecho muy tarde, tenia mucho sueño, ya estaba por acostarme cuando Paul entró en la habitación y desvió completamente mi atención sobre lo que había ocurrido.

- Paul... como te fue?

- 100 puntos... - No me sorprendió mucho su resultado, él era muy inteligente en esa materia, lastima que en las demás estaba en la misma condición que yo - Tuve reunión en el cuartel - Otra cosa, también formaba parte de de la pequeña brigada que tenia el ejercito en la escuela - mañana me enlistaré al servicio militar, quiero formar parte enserio, no solo como un estudiante...

- Crees que te pueda acompañar? Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer también el servicio... además Haruhi irá también, ella quiere ser piloto.

- Esa chica te trae loco... solo espero que ella no sea la única razón por la que te vas a enlistar, esto no es un trabajo sencillo.

- No te preocupes... pienso que tengo otras razones...

- Bien... descansa... - Dijo mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación. A veces me preocupaba, comencé a pensar en una posible bipolaridad, en realidad es muy diferente a cuando está con otras personas.

Mi mente se encontraba un poco revuelta, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad, al parecer me encontraba en un incendio, un cuarto completamente rodeado por el fuego, ninguna posibilidad de escapar, poco a poco las llamas se fueron acercando consumiendo todo lo que me rodeaba, fueron subiendo desde mis piernas hasta que finalmente estaban cubriendo todo mi cuerpo. Era demasiado extraño, no sentía dolor alguno, era casi como estar flotando en el espacio rodeado por una infinidad de galaxias, tan brillantes y tan cálidas... incontables e imponentes... una extraña sensación que parecía irreal, incluso hasta el punto de volverse incomoda. Intenté sacudirme para apagar el fuego, pero no funcionaba, al final opté por rodar por el suelo, poco a poco fui apagando mi cuerpo, cuando estaba apunto de extinguir el fuego, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cabeza, pero de pronto todo cambió, al abrir los ojos, me encontré a Paul mirándome desde su cama y yo me encontraba en el piso de la habitación, al parecer me había caído de la cama.

- Tonto... - Dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Cállate... - Yo aún me encontraba en el piso, no podía moverme, me había enredado en las cobijas - Ayúdame!

- Bien... - Rápidamente tomó un extremo de la cobija y lo jaló hacía él, inevitablemente yo rodé por el piso por debajo de mi cama.

- Gracias... - Dije mientras salía arrastrándome de ese lugar.

Decidí cambiarme para salir a dar una vuelta por la escuela antes de enlistarme en el ejercito. Al llegar a la explanada principal, nos encontramos con Haruhi y con Koizumi, al parecer ellos ya iban de salida, no hacia mucho que me había enterado de que Koizumi también iba derecho a ser piloto. La buena noticia era que Haruhi no se había ido aún.

- Kyon-kun! A donde vas? - Me preguntó la chica algo emocionada - Creí que te ibas a marchar temprano...

- Y yo creí que te ibas a ir ayer... - La verdad estaba un poco contento por que no se fue, pero supongo que la despedida iba a ser inevitable.

- Lo que pasa es que Koizumi-kun también va a ir al cuartel de entrenamiento, y planeamos ir juntos...

- Ohh... que bueno... - Esa fue una gran hipocresía de mi parte, el sujeto no me agradaba para nada - Paul y yo vamos a enlistarnos en la infantería de la tierra... escuché que es la forma mas fácil de obtener la ciudadanía...

- Y si los acompañamos? - Ese fue Koizumi quien habló - Vamos con ustedes para que se enlisten, después ustedes nos acompañan a tomar el transporte para pasar algo de tiempo juntos... - Desde cuando le importaba eso? Al parecer su fase odiosa-hipócrita se estaba terminando... será bueno ver como continua.

- Es una buena idea... - Dijo Paul mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban las oficinas de reclutamiento.

Así nos dirigimos hacia ahí, había muchas personas, no tenia idea de que a tanta gente le interesara enlistarse en la armada. Había muchos departamentos en los cuales enlistarse; inteligencia, armamento, navegación, biotecnología y muchas más... yo por supuesto iba directo a la infantería, ya que ahí no había obligación alguna de quedarse y el mínimo era de dos años de servicio.

Llenamos nuestras hojas de ingreso y nos dirigimos al encargado para que revisara que todo estuviera en orden y nos autorizara a tomar el transporte.

- Aquí tiene... - Dijo Paul mientras le entregaba sus documentos.

- Hacia donde vas chico? - El hombre se dirigió a él con una cara de pocos amigos. El sujeto era muy extraño, tenía una gran cicatriz cruzando su cara y también tenia una mano artificial, cosa que era evidente por que era muy grande y era metálica.

- Inteligencia... señor! - Paul lo saludó algo anticipado, pero parecía que era lo correcto.

- Bien... quizás la próxima ves que nos veamos sea yo quien te salude a ti... y tu? - ahora se estaba dirigiendo a mi.

- A la infantería móvil, señor! - Dije mientras le enseñaba mis documentos

- Excelente... la infantería móvil hizo de mi el hombre que soy ahora... - Movió su silla para acercarse al sello de aprobación, fue ahí cuando noté que no tenia piernas... comencé a pensar en si era una buena idea o no... - Pueden irse muchachos...

- Señor, si señor! - Dijimos Paul y yo al unísono.

Nos reunimos con Haruhi y Koizumi quienes ya tenían sus cosas en mano y nos dirigimos a su transporte, que era nada mas y nada menos que una nave espacial, algo pequeña, para unas 10 personas. También había otros esperando para entrar.

- Entonces aquí nos separamos... - De nuevo me entró la melancolía, ahora no solo perdería a Haruhi, sino también a Paul que iba a estar muy alejado de nosotros, ya que el departamento de inteligencia es algo secreto en comparación de otros departamentos, aunque la verdad no se ha encontrado vida inteligente que pueda destruirnos si se apodera de nuestros secretos militares, solo planetas con criaturas un tanto primitivas no pensantes, pero eso parece no importar mucho.

- Si... yo también iré en ese transporte, ya estando en el "Cornelia" - Ese era el nombre de la nave principal de la armada de la tierra y en la que iban a trabajar Haruhi y Koizumi - Tomaré otro transporte hacia el cuartel general de inteligencia.

- Bien... espero poder verlos de nuevo...

- Si es que no mueres en la infantería... - Otra vez con sus estupideces, era una lastima que no fuera él también a la infantería, así al menos había una ligera posibilidad de deshacerme de él.

- Es hora de irnos... - Dijo Paul, al ser de inteligencia, sus cosas ya habían sido recogidas hace tiempo y seguramente ya deben estar en el cuartel general, se dirigió con Koizumi hacia la nave, me quedé solo con Haruhi, quería aprovechar el momento, siempre la había estado pretendiendo, pero nunca le había confesado directamente mis sentimientos, así que tenia una oportunidad.

-Haruhi... - Dije mientras la miraba a los ojos - dímelo aunque sea una vez... quiero saber como se siente... - Solo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de lo que yo quería.

- Kyon-kun... - Pude notar que sus ojos se humedecieron - ... te quiero - Me besó, fue muy rápido pero pude sentir la calidez con que lo hacia, me abrazó, se quedó ahí por unos minutos, podía escuchar sus gimoteos, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente el mío se partía en mil pedazos por pensar que la chica a la que amo se iba a alejar de mi y que posiblemente ya no la vería más.

Se separó lentamente de mí, yo no la quería soltar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomó sus cosas y subió a la nave, despegó y se perdió entre las nubes. Me quedé ahí pensando en lo que iba a hacer, ya les había prometido a mis padres que regresaría a casa, pero también me había enlistado en el ejército. Al parecer tenía dos opciones, pero me decidí por la más acertada, mi padre me había pedido entrar al ejército, y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Regresé a nuestra antigua habitación, se veía algo vacía sin las cosas de Paul. Tomé mis maletas y salí del edificio, sabia que no iba a necesitar muchas cosas, así que ordené que mis demás cosas las enviaran a mis padres.

Éramos pocos los que nos dirigíamos a la infantería móvil, así que el transporte no era del todo moderno, era un aerodeslizador muy común. Partimos de la misma escuela, el cuartel de entrenamiento se encontraba en el desierto a unas pocas horas de la escuela.

El cuartel era muy grande y tenía una gran puerta principal, al entrar pude ver a mucho cadetes corriendo y haciendo recorridos de entrenamiento, saltando grandes paredes, escalando acantilados artificiales y por supuesto practicando estrategias militares.

Mi instructor era un tal Zim Márquez, que según me enteré en el transporte era uno de los mejores de toda la armada de la tierra. Así que me dirigí hacia él.

- Cadete reportándose, señor! - dije mientras lo saludaba y le daba mis ordenes.

- Kyon... bien muchacho... dame cincuenta! - Dijo gritando y señalando al suelo.

- Señor, si señor! - Dije mientras arrojaba mis maletas al piso y comenzaba a hacer lagartijas.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo =) disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero que se hayan entretenido ;) **

**Ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo así qee tal vez la espera no sea muy larga esta vez =)**

**Saludos! y dejen sus reviews...**


	11. Invasión 2da Parte

**Okei! Bueno antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a las personas que tanto aprecio, los que se están pendiente de cuando subo un capítulo nuevo, aquellas que aunque la historia no sea demasiado buena siempre están ahí; Tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar por que el capítulo comencé a escribir a inicios de diciembre, pero es justo por esas fechas cuando mi semestre está por terminar y los maestros se ponen las pilas para joderme los últimos días del año, por si fuera poco, a mi hermano le regalaron una Wii en navidad así que fue otro aspecto a considerar para mi distracción ¬¬**

**Espero y comprendan =/**

Disclaimer: Bueno como muchos ya saben, ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenece, con excepción de unos cuantos no tan buenos xD los demás son obra de Nagaru Tanigawa-sama...

Ahora si, sin más ni más aquí les dejo el capítulo... Disfrútenlo =)

* * *

**Capitulo 9 "Invasión" 2da Parte**

Apenas me levanté del suelo me integré a la compañía, al parecer el tal Zim era uno de los mejores pero también de los más rigurosos. Ya estaba algo viejo pero tenía la vitalidad de un joven, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, gritando órdenes y castigando con la más mínima excusa.

- Mete el estómago! – Le gritó a uno mientras lo golpeaba en el vientre con su vara... - Y tu acomódate la gorra! - Esta vez golpeó ligeramente con la palma abierta a una chica de las primeras filas.

Por aproximadamente dos horas más estuvimos corriendo alrededor del cuartel, al parecer aún no íbamos a siquiera tocar las armas.

- Ahora... quiero ver que tan fuertes son, aunque no lo parezca yo soy el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en este cuartel - Eso era algo difícil de creer, considerando que el hombre no tenía menos de cincuenta años y medía aproximadamente un metro con setenta centímetros. Lo que había dicho incluso sonaba gracioso, pero alguien se me adelantó... una risa se escuchó por entre los cadetes.

- Hehe... tu eres el que me da risa... serás el primero al que voy a examinar, pasa al frente por favor, a menos que tu risa haya sido falsa - Uno de los cadetes se movió por entre los demás, era muy grande y se veía también muy fuerte, se veía que si estrujaba a Zim lo podría partir por la mitad fácilmente. El grandote se pudo frente a él - Bien niño... ahora lanza tu ataque... - Sin dudarlo, el gran hombre le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cabeza, a lo que Zim solo lo recibió con una llave inmovilizando su brazo, un movimiento y lo tenía a su merced en el suelo, otro movimiento y se escuchó como su antebrazo se partía por la mitad.

- Argh! – Gritaba el pobre chico en el suelo agitando su deformado brazo.

- Doctor! - Gritó también Zim, a lo que dos cadetes médicos se acercaron - Curen a ese bueno para nada... - Los dos soldados con la insignia de médico se llevaron al chico en una camilla.

Zim se aventó un discurso sobre la importancia de la fuerza y la destreza física, de pronto, una chica se paró detrás de él, en cuanto sintió la presencia de ella giró rápidamente dando un codazo al aire, ella solo lo detuvo con su antebrazo mientras le daba con la mano una hojas, al parecer ella también era nueva. Zim leyó detenidamente y después alzó la vista.

- Yuki Nagato... que nombre más extraño...

- Reportándose, señor... - Su voz apenas era perceptible.

- Bien niña, ya que estás al frente y no tienes ningún tipo de desgaste por el entrenamiento que estas basuras acaban de hacer, que te parece si me muestras tu potencial...?

Arrojó las hojas que la chica le había dado, ella no respondió nada, solo arrojo su pequeña mochila y se apartó un poco. Zim lanzó una patada baja y ella la recibió de la misma manera, lanzó un golpe de fuera hacia dentro y ella lo esquivo agachándose, cosa que Zim aprovechó, de un rodillazo en la cara de ella la mandó directo al suelo, cayó de sentón y tenía algo de sangre en la boca, la escupió y se dispuso a levantarse pero se topó con la mano de Zim, pretendía ayudarla a levantarse, ella ingenuamente tomó su mano, Zim la levantó con fuerza dispuesto a rematarla, pero ella utilizó el impulso para darle un buen golpe justo entre los ojos. Zim cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida, después comenzó a reír.

- Yuki Nagato... gracias a ti los dejaré irse temprano... - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ceder ante los síntomas de una buena paliza. Estaba a punto de oscurecer así que todos nos dirigimos a la estancia de nuestra compañía.

El sol se estaba poniendo, apenas y pasaban de las seis de la tarde, toda nuestra pequeña compañía pasamos antes al comedor, no había comido nada en todo el día así que estaba hambriento. Ya en el comedor, que era realmente grande, se encontraban muchos cadetes y demás con rangos superiores, también eran muchas la opciones de comida que podías escoger. Tomé una charola y me formé en la fila, frente a mi y detrás se encontraban mis compañeros, también el grandote al que Zim le había roto el brazo, tenía un extraño artefacto metálico con un líquido azul dentro, al parecer eso le estaba ayudando a curar su brazo, ya podía moverlo con normalidad.

- Ese Zim... enserio me ha hecho enfadar! Hacerme esto en lo que se suponía era solo una pequeña prueba... - La verdad se escuchaba muy molesto, pero quien no lo estaría? Que te rompan el brazo intencionalmente en un entrenamiento no es algo fácil de digerir - La próxima vez me las pagará...

- Crees que haya alguna diferencia... él te volvería a patear el trasero - Le respondió una chica.

- Tu qué sabes?! Si a mi me hizo esto, a ti seguramente te habría matado de un golpe... no lo crees? - A su respuesta la chica solo lo miraba con rencor.

Todos ya teníamos nuestra comida pero no nos sentamos juntos, yo preferí apartarme para pensar un poco, no estaba seguro acerca de qué quería pensar, tal vez solo quería estar sólo. Ya había terminado de comer cuando dos chicas se sentaron frente a mi, a una de ellas la reconocí inmediatamente, con la otra tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que también era de mi compañía.

- Hola... - Me dirigí a ambas.

- Hola... Kyon-kun... - Dijo una de ellas tímidamente, me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, también recordé haberla visto alguna vez, pero ningún lugar me venía a la mente.

- Oye... te he visto antes...? Quizás en la...

- Si si! Y-yo estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que tu... También Yuki-chan... - Dijo señalando a la otra chica que no paraba de beber un vaso de jugo mientras escuchaba lo que decíamos.

- Justo de la escuela es de donde te recuerdo... ibas en la clase siguiente a la mía... verdad?

- Kyon-kun! Iba en tu misma clase... - Hizo un pequeño puchero y metió comida a su boca como parte del mismo.

- Ohh! lo siento! En verdad lo siento... es que yo nunca he sido muy sociable... así que no le pongo mucha atención a la gente.

- ... - Solo se quedó viéndome a los ojos - Eso lo esperaría de tu amigo el rarito... pero no de ti... - Cuando dijo eso su amiga comenzó a ahogarse con su propio jugo y lo derramó todo sobre su ropa.

- Lo siento... - Rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

- Será mejor que también nosotros nos vallamos... - Busqué en lo más profundo de mi mente el nombre de esa chica, tenía vagos recuerdos de los pases de lista, lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a recordar su apellido, creía tenerlo - Asahina-san... - no estaba completamente seguro de que así se llamara, pero ya no había vuelta atrás...

- Está bien... - Al parecer estaba en lo correcto, sonrió y fuimos en la dirección en la que había ido su amiga.

Salimos de ahí para no meternos en un problema, al ser nuevos no sabíamos los límites que teníamos, era mejor no arriesgar para nada. Todos nosotros íbamos a vivir en el mismo cuarto, un cuarto que tenía cinco literas. A mi me tocó en la cama baja de una de ellas, la tal Nagato estaba en la alta de la misma y Asahina-san-san al lado nuestro.

Durante un mes todo estaba saliendo muy bien, ya habíamos aprendido todo lo básico y al fin manejábamos las armas; cortas y largas, de asalto y armas pesadas, disparando a blancos en movimiento e inmóviles. Respecto a lo personal... ya tenía un grupo selecto de personas confiables, Asahina-san-san y Nagato, ellas se habían convertido en dos muy buenas amigas, casi siempre se nos podía ver juntos. Una chica de piel pálida llamada Emiri y el grandote al que le habían roto el brazo, su nombre era Ralf, también estaban dentro del círculo. El tiempo seguía pasando y cada día nos convertíamos más en verdaderos soldados.

Las trompetas sonaron una mañana soleada, a las seis de la mañana ya hacia un calor infernal y el sol brillaba con tanta intensidad que podría quemar tu piel si no usabas la protección adecuada. Zim nos separó en dos grupos, azules y rojos, íbamos por fin a poner a prueba las estrategias militares que habíamos aprendido.

- Bien chicos... - Decía Zim mientras sacaba unos rifles de asalto del almacén - Estas son armas de salva, las balas no penetraran su piel pero les provocará un dolor aún mayor... así que cuídense de la misma forma.

- Señor, si señor! - Dijimos todos al unísono.

El propósito del ejercicio, básicamente, era tomar la bandera de la base del equipo contrario, la otra opción era inmovilizar a los enemigos, a balazos obviamente. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para saber quien iba a proteger nuestra base y quien atacaría la base enemiga; Nagato, Asahina-san y yo iríamos a la ofensiva, Emiri y Ralf se quedarían vigilando.

Avanzábamos estratégicamente, no queríamos toparnos con ningún enemigo, el escenario era algo parecido a un campo de paintball, mientras que en un sitio había muchas cosas y lugares para esconderse, otros eran completamente campo abierto.

Estábamos a unos cincuenta metros de la base enemiga, ya podía ver la bandera ondulando con el viento, no podía ver a ningún enemigo en lo alrededores, eso era lo que me preocupaba. Estuve vigilando por unos minutos, Nagato y Asahina-san cubrían mi espalda aunque nunca llegó a ocurrir algo.

De pronto se me ocurrió una gran idea, recordé haber visto en un programa de sobrevivencia que las bengalas eran esenciales para que un posible rescatista conociera tu posición, pensé en usar eso como una trampa, por suerte nuestro pequeño arsenal contaba con esa herramienta. Saqué la pequeña pistola color naranja de mi mochila, apunté al cielo y disparé, una gran esfera que irradiaba luz se fue elevando por el cielo, era de color azul, así que ellos se darían cuenta de que era una bengala enemiga.

- Vámonos de aquí... - Dije en voz baja a mis dos compañeras, quienes me siguieron sin hacer preguntas sobre lo que había hecho.

Nos refugiamos en unas rocas cerca de una pequeña colina no muy lejos de donde había preparado mi trampa. Nagato vigilaba el lugar con un rifle francotirador, el que dominaba muy bien, apuntaba con un pulso tan firme que haría ver mal al mejor los pintores.

- Qué es lo que están esperando? - Dije sin mover los ojos de aquel lugar.

- ... - Nagato solo seguía mirando a través de la mira, sin mover un músculo - Los tengo... - Dijo de pronto, pude ver que tres soldados enemigos se acercaron al lugar del que había salido la bengala, buscaban en todas partes algún rastro de nosotros, escuché un disparo a un lado, de pronto uno de los soldados se desplomó cuando una pequeña nube de polvo explotó en su pecho, sus dos compañeros se alarmaron y miraron desesperadamente en todas direcciones tratando de descubrir de donde les habían disparado, pero Nagato no les dio tiempo de siquiera pensar con claridad, disparó de nuevo, otro disparo mortal, solo quedaba un soldado en pie, que al ver la situación de sus compañeros solo pudo salir huyendo cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Nagato no lo iba a dejar escapar, no tenía muy claro el daño que ese tipo de balas podría provocar sin impactaban la cabeza de alguien, pero ella no se iba a detener a preguntar, un último disparo y el polvo blanco fue visible mientras el pobre hombre caía con las manos aún en la cabeza.

- Bien hecho! - Le dije animándola a lo que ella solo recargó su rifle - Ahora salgamos de aquí...

Volvimos al lugar del que habíamos partido, ahí se encontraban los dos primeros a los que Nagato había disparado, aún no se reponían del golpe cuando Asahina-san les disparó de nuevo a ambos, esta vez cayeron desmayados, al parecer ese polvo blanco no era simple harina, podía sentir un aroma irritante al estar cerca de ellos. Pasamos al que se encontraba más adelante, a ese ni siquiera lo volteamos a ver ya que parecía no estar en buen estado.

Nagato iba frente a nosotros, Asahina-san y yo la seguíamos, de pronto vimos como puso una rodilla en el suelo, apuntó de nuevo con su rifle y disparó, un soldado cayó unos dos metros de un plataforma, ya había eliminado a cuatro de los cinco enemigos, o ella era muy buena o la estábamos teniendo demasiado fácil.

Nos acercamos a la bandera enemiga, estaba a unos cuantos escalones de poder tomarla. Olvidé por completo que aún quedaba un enemigo, pero como no habíamos tenido ninguna señal de él supuse que Emiri o Ralf se habían encargado ya... Pero, por qué el juego no había terminado?

- Vamos, tómala - Le dije a Asahina-san, la chica no tenía mucha confianza, así que la deje hacer eso para que confiara más en ella misma.

- Está bien - Dijo mientras sonreía inocentemente y subía los escalones.

Nunca esperé que tal cosa ocurriera, algo así jamás me pasó por la mente, la realidad me daba la oportunidad de suspirar profundamente, teníamos suerte de que fuera un entrenamiento, de no ser así, no tengo idea de lo que hubiera hecho. Asahina-san estaba a punto de subir el último escalón cuando recibió un disparo en el pecho, ella solo cayó hacia atrás, la sujeté antes de que tocara el suelo. En ese mismo momento Nagato intentó apuntar pero también recibió un disparo. Los más rápido que pude la tomé con mi brazo libre y me refugié con ambas detrás de la plataforma.

Tan cerca y tan lejos, la bandera se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento equivocado. Tenía una pequeña idea de la dirección en que venían los disparos. Así que me puse a pensar en otra estrategia para salir de ese apuro.

- Están bien? - Les pregunté mientras removía un poco de ese polvo blanco de sus caras.

- Si.. cof cof! - Asahina-san respondió tosiendo, Nagato se levantó después de un rato - Pero me duele cuando respiro...

- Irrita los ojos... - Dijo Nagato con su seriedad habitual mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Bien... quédense aquí mientras yo me encargo de esto... - Dije mientras tomaba una pequeña pistola.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, me senté apoyándome en la pared y dando la espalda al punto donde yo pensaba que nos habían disparado. Di una rápida mirada, volví mi cabeza cuando vi el lente del enemigo, apenas y pude esquivar el disparo, el borde de la pared se llenó de ese polvo, un poco más y seguro habríamos perdido. Decidí jugarme todas las posibilidades en una sola, no tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer pero me vería muy bien si daba resultado. Más que practicar una táctica de guerra, parecía más una jugada de algún videojuego de disparos futurista.

Tomé dos granadas de humo, lancé una por el lado contrario al que me encontraba y la otra justo frente a mi, me metí en la nube de humo, con el sol justo a mi espalda esperé por alguna señal, finalmente se mostró, un pequeño resplandor bailaba al otro lado de la espesa nube, solo tenía una oportunidad así que casi a ciegas apunté con mi pistola en esa dirección. El pequeño resplandor desapareció, esperé a que la nube de disipara, cuando finalmente pude ver algo, a lo lejos vi el cuerpo de una chica en cunclillas, su casco y su cara estaban completamente manchados de blanco, al parecer había hecho un disparo perfecto casi completamente a ciegas.

Corrí rápidamente hacia la bandera en la plataforma, la saqué de la base y la agité en el aire, se escuchó un fuerte silbido mientras Zim se hacia presente en un mini palco elevado sobre el campo de batalla unos 10 metros.

- Bien hecho equipo azul - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara - Espero que a todos los rojos aún les quede energía por que estarán entrenando conmigo toda la noche, excepto tu! - Con su dedo índice señalaba a la chica que había derribado a Nagato y a Asahina-san - Pueden retirarse... Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta que ya no lo pude ver.

Después de eso todos fuimos a las duchas, por suerte, al menos para algunos, las duchas no eran mixtas, al parecer aún había algo de respeto para las cosas esenciales.

- Hubo algún problema contigo y Emiri?

- No... de hecho todo estuvo muy tranquilo... - Dijo mientras terminaba de enjuagarse - Al menos me hiciste un favor - Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Qué cosa? - Dije sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había dicho.

- Eso... Emiri y yo estuvimos hablando, al parecer nos entendemos muy bien... - Esa gran sonrisa seguía en su rostro - Espero poder llegar a algo con ella.

- Estará bien, mientras no hagas nada indebido con ella todo estará bien - Dije bromeando mientras salía de la ducha.

Él salió justo después de mi, nos vestimos con el uniforme para dormir y salimos del baño, decidimos no ir a comer ya que era muy tarde. Dentro de nuestro dormitorio no había mucha gente despierta, solo Nagato, Asahina-san y Emiri, además de otro tipo al que no conocía. Estuvimos hablando los cinco hasta que un oficial me mandó llamar con un cadete. Fui casi corriendo a su pequeño cuartel al otro lado de la base, me presenté y me dejaron pasar de inmediato. Ahí dentro se encontraba Zim junto con el mayor Johnson, quien se puso de pie, mientras lo saludaba se dirigió a mi.

- Descanse soldado... - Obedecí su orden - verás... Kyon, cierto?

- Si, señor...

- Tu oficial me ha estado hablando de ti... - Solo miré a Zim de reojo - Dice que haz mostrado tener madera para esto.

- Solo hago lo que debo, señor! - Me gusta mucho que me alaguen, y más por este tipo de cosas.

- Bien, hemos decidido darte un escuadrón, para que transmitas todo ese entusiasmo y energía a tus compañeros, que desde ahora estarán a tu completa disposición, solo trátalos con respeto - No supe si lo último lo dijo bromeando pero comenzó a gustarme la idea - Bueno... puedes retirarte.

- Si, señor! - Di media vuelta decidido a salir de esa habitación con la frente en alto, pero otras palabras del mayor me hicieron detenerme.

- Espera! Kyon... - De nuevo me puse frente a él mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio - Toma, este paquete llegó esta tarde, al parecer viene directamente desde el Cornelia, también parece ser de una chica... - Solo me vino una persona a la mente - Bien... descansa, mañana debes despertar temprano, tu y tú escuadrón.

- Gracias señor... me retiro, con su permiso - Saludé y salí de ahí.

No tenía idea de lo que contenía ese paquete o si en verdad era de ella, pero no quería perder tiempo, me dirigí a mi dormitorio tan rápido como me permitían mis pies. Cuando llegué ya se encontraban todas las luces apagadas, entré con la cautela del mejor de los ladrones, al llegar a mi litera miré en todas direcciones, Nagato estaba durmiendo arriba y Asahina-san a un lado también lo hacía.

Encendí una pequeña lámpara y abrí el paquete, un pequeño DVD estaba dentro, en la tapa solo decía "Kyon-kun", al parecer era un mensaje en video, lo puse en la pantalla que tenía integrada la litera, procuré bajar el volumen, lo mínimo para que yo pudiera escuchar. Inmediatamente Haruhi apareció en la pantalla...

- Kyon-kun... como estás? Espero y muy bien, yo me encuentro de maravilla - Se veía tan hermosa con su traje de piloto y su cabello recogido, a su espalda había una gran ventana desde la que se podía ver una increíble vista de un planeta muy grande y de color verdoso - El lugar es sorprendente, cuando recién llegué me perdía mucho, pero ya lo conozco como la palma de mi mano - Decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me hacía desear estar ahí con ella - Pero... mi entrenamiento se pondrá más severo cada vez, ahora casi no tengo tiempo para mi, mucho menos lo tendré cuando las cosas se pongan más estrictas... Creo que no será bueno para nosotros comunicarnos solo por mensajes, yo no puedo salir de la nave y no hay forma de tu llegues aquí... así que lo mejor será que dejemos nuestra relación como la dejamos en el momento en que nos despedimos... por nuestro bien - No vi ningún signo de tristeza en ella, me era difícil creer sus palabras, pero cierto o falso yo ya estaba muerto... - Espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego... - La pantalla se tornó azul y el pequeño DVD fue expulsado.

Ya no sabía que pensar, todo lo había hecho por ella, ahora ella me había desechado, quise buscarle el lado bueno a sus razones pero solo me estaba haciendo daño, ya no quería saber nada, desde ese momento mi vida había acabado... de pronto sentí un cálido abrazo por la espalda, no sabía quien era pero me hizo sentir mejor por un segundo, me abrazaba transmitiéndome una gran seguridad, me olvidé de todo por un momento.

- Lo siento... Kyon-kun - sonreí al reconocer su voz - Yo estaré contigo...

- Gracias... Asahina-san - dejé que me viera sonreír, aun estaba con el corazón destrozado, pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal por mi. Nagato asomó su cabeza desde su cama, nos vio por unos segundos con su expresión de todos los días.

- Lo siento... - Dijo casi sin ganas de hablar - Buenas noches... - Se giró y volvió a dormir.

Asahina-san regresó a su cama y yo hice lo mismo, no dormí esa noche, no podía sacarme de mi mente lo que Haruhi había dicho. Raras veces me siento contento, pero desde aquel día yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Comencé a sentirme extraño, ya no me sentía triste, era otro sentimiento el que me dominaba, me controlé lo mejor que pude. Resentimiento, eso era, sentía un gran resentimiento hacía ella, sentía que se había burlado de mi. Pensé que tenía mucha suerte por estar tan lejos de mi. Sería mejor concentrarme para no perder la cordura. Me quedé dormido después de calmarme un poco, al final quedé tan confundido que decidí dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Los meses pasaron y yo me consolidé en mi puesto, era respetado por todo mi escuadrón y yo los respetaba a ellos, todo iba de maravilla. No supe nada de Haruhi por un tiempo, de vez en cuando me mandaba fotografías, pero yo ya no tenía interés alguno en Haruhi, decidí continuar con mi vida.

La pasaba muy bien, ya llevaba un año en el cuartel y la verdad ya no estaba ansioso por regresar a mi vida normal, me sentía muy bien en ese lugar.

Desperté a la seis de la mañana, me vestí con mi uniforme y me preparé para salir, ya que tenía todo en orden desperté a mi escuadrón.

- Bien! Despierten todos! - Rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie, conocían perfectamente la rutina ya que lo hacían todos los días - Hoy haremos un entrenamiento especial, usaremos munición real.

- Señor! - Uno de mis soldados habló, me paré frente a él y lo miré fijamente a los ojos - No cree que será peligroso?

- Para nada, Ralf... pienso que ustedes están más que capacitados para trabajar como verdaderos soldados - Al decir eso traté de sonreír de manera de darle confianza, al parecer había funcionado - Además... el que salga herido de este sencillo ejercicio habrá demostrado no estar a la altura para estar en la infantería móvil - Esto último provocó tanto confianza como miedo en todos ellos.

Salimos a un campo de entrenamiento en el que nunca habíamos estado, todos se pusieron sus uniformes. Abrí un almacén lleno de armas, todos tomaron las armas básicas, excepto por algunos a los que yo ya les había asignado un tipo de arma en especifico, por ejemplo, a Nagato se le daba de maravilla usar el rifle francotirador, así que se lo asigné a ella como última línea de defensa.

Formé dos grupos de cinco, yo estaba en el segundo grupo, junto con Asahina-san y Nagato, también estaban Ralf y Emiri, pero los puse como puntas para que no hubiera ningún tipo de "distracción" entre ellos. Antes de empezar miré al palco en el que se encontraba Zim, vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden ya que aún no estaba al mismo nivel que él.

Antes de comenzar escuche hablar a Ralf.

- Emiri! - Gritó él mientras cargaba su arma.

- Mande... - Le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

- ... - Él pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a decirle - Cuando termine esto... yo... Quiero que te cases conmigo! - Al decir eso solo bajó la cabeza esperando la respuesta de Emiri.

- Ah?! - Ella se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a ruborizarse - Bu-bueno... yo... - No sabía que responderle pero al ver que él se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella se tornó segura y finalmente habló - Es-esta bien! Yo también quiero! - Gritó avergonzada. Ralf la tomó de las manos y le dio un beso muy rápido, con eso quedaron comprometidos y yo, después de unos segundos, decidí que era tiempo de continuar con el entrenamiento.

Di la señal de inicio, el primer grupo avanzó por una serie de obstáculos a lo que mientras caminaban iban apareciendo maniquíes armados, todos se cubrían y atacaban, todo iba muy bien. Después de un minuto, el tiempo suficiente para que los grupos no estuvieran juntos, avanzamos en forma de flecha, primero yo, seguido por Asahina-san y Nagato, por último Ralf y Emiri. Superamos el primer obstáculo con algo de facilidad, pero las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez mas difíciles. Al iniciar el segundo obstáculo nos encontrábamos en un escenario parecido a un bosque, había varios árboles en donde ocultarse, también había varios talados para darle algo más de realismo.

Aparecieron los primeros maniquíes, Ralf y yo nos ocultamos en unas rocas, las chicas se ocultaron tras un árbol cada una.

- No puedo ver! - Gritó Ralf algo alterado.

- Qué ocurre? - Me dirigí hacia él buscándole una herida o algo parecido.

- Es mi casco... algo le pasa, no lo puedo acomodar bien.

- Déjame ver... - Tomé su casco y le di una rápida mirada, noté que algo andaba mal con el sujetador y que se desacomodaría con el movimiento - No creo que lo pueda arreglar...

- No importa... puedo seguir así - Con una sonrisa se puso de pie y siguió disparando.

Lancé su casco al suelo y también me puse de pie, disparábamos a todo lo que se movía. Yo ya conocía perfectamente el recorrido, así que sabía que el final era algo pesado y debíamos estar completamente atentos para no terminar heridos.

Estábamos a punto de terminar cuando el último obstáculo se hizo presente, una serie de torretas salió del suelo y comenzó a dispararnos, aunque ya sabía lo que venía nos tomaron por sorpresa a todos, comenzamos a retroceder lentamente para poder escondernos mientras disparábamos, por suerte sus disparos tenían un patrón, el cual identificamos rápidamente. Pero algo realmente malo estaba por ocurrir, si hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría no lo hubiera creído.

- Señor! - Era Emiri la que me gritaba mientras caminábamos hacia atrás - Mi arma! El gatillo se atoró!

Se veía desesperada ya que no podía controlar su arma con normalidad. Pensé en ayudarla, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido, seguía retrocediendo. Tropezó con el restante de un árbol talado, al ir cayendo disparaba en todas direcciones. Una ráfaga de balas pasó rozando mi cara, pude sentir la tibieza de un poco de sangre recorriendo mi mejilla. Rápidamente di media vuelta, esperaba no descubrir algo muy perturbador, me encontré con el cuerpo sin vida de Ralf, todo su pecho estaba tiroteado y su cabeza tenía varios tiros de gracia.

Un espantoso grito de terror absoluto por parte de Emiri y Asahina-san me hizo volver en mi, reaccioné rápidamente.

- Un doctor! - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió... aunque sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada...

* * *

Eso es todo :D

Espero y les haya gustado...

Un agradecimiento las personas que me insisten de manera directa el continuar escribiendo para que la sección no se llene de asqueroso leemon y perturbadores yaois...

Recuerden que el tiempo que tardo en actualizar con un capítulo nuevo no es directa ni inversamente proporcional a la longitud del mismo... pudo tardar un años y regresar con una capítulo de mil palabras, o la semana que viene traerles 15 páginas, pero ese no es el caso xD

Yo ya tengo escrita la 3ra parte de esta saga, así que ahora me pondré a escribir la 4ta y última parte (espero...). Espero y el hecho de que regrese a clases este martes no tenga mucho que ver en mi tiempo de actualización...

Eso es todo por ahora, acepto reviews, constructivos y destructivos (Y)

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Un saludo =)


	12. Invasión 3ra parte

**Ok... regreso despues de dos meses. Encerio lo siento =S es que la escuela me ha tenido DEMASIADO ocupado, y pues ahora que estoy de vacaciones aproveché para terminar el capítulo nuevo y subirles este para quitarles las ancias (a los que las tengan n.n).**

**Así que sin más por el momento no me queda más que desearles una buena lectura...**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, solo algunos que no son de tanto interés y, como se habrán imaginado, la historia. Son todos obra de Nagaru Tanigawa-sama... esperando la película en Disney DVD y BlueRay... bueno no xD

* * *

Capítulo 9 "Invasión" 3ra parte

El tiempo pasaba y el accidente que sufrimos dio mucho de que hablar en todo el cuartel. Todo mi escuadrón, pero principalmente el grupo de cuatro que acompañábamos a Ralf ese día, era victima de miradas y conversaciones secretas que se daban cuando alguno de nosotros se hacía visible.

Se había abierto un caso para decidir lo que se haría conmigo ya que yo era la persona a cargo de ese entrenamiento y se suponía que debía mantenerlos a todos a salvo de cualquier problema.

Me encontraba comiendo con las tres chicas en el comedor, nadie hablaba, solo nos preocupábamos por comer. La culpabilidad caía sobre mi, aunque intentara actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por el bien de todos, no podía hacerlo, él era un gran amigo mío. Nagato no actuaba muy diferente a como era todos los días, seguía siendo casi la misma persona, pero en ese momento a ella también le afectó lo que había ocurrido, se había puesto más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Asahina-san aún no se recuperaba del todo, ella lo vio morir directamente, al menos yo lo vi ya que estaba muerto, pero ella fue testigo de todo lo que había ocurrido. Por último estaba Emiri, a ella si que le había afectado, estaba completamente destrozada, apenas comía, la podía ver toda la noche sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, pero no lloraba, el dolor de su corazón finalmente había secado sus ojos. No hablaba con nadie y de no ser por nosotros tampoco saldría del dormitorio. Lo más que podía hacer por ella era dejarla saltarse los entrenamientos.

Ella fue quien lo mató, no intencionalmente ni mucho menos, pero lo había hecho. Faltaba poco para salir de ese lugar, ella se casaría con él y seguramente serían muy felices, ambos eran responsables e inteligentes, no les faltaría nada, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Esas son palabras que yo debía mantener siempre presentes ya que también aplicaban para mi.

Nos encontrábamos en el dormitorio jugando cartas, todos sentados en mi cama gozando del pequeño descanso de fin de semana. Ya nos encontrábamos un poco más animados, volvíamos a actuar como nosotros mismos, incluso Emiri, poco a poco volvía a mostrar la sonrisa tímida y tierna que la caracterizaba. De pronto entró un oficial buscando a Emiri, la estaba llamando el Mayor Johnson, ella lentamente se levantó de la cama y se fue detrás del hombre, pude notar que caminaba con miedo.

Estuvimos esperando a que Emiri regresara, de hecho, no mencionamos palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo. Ya que estaba cansado de esperar me puse de pie dispuesto a ir a buscarla, pero apenas me acerqué a la puerta dos oficiales se pusieron frente a mi.

- Kyon... - Dijo uno de ellos a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza - Acompáñenos por favor... - Los hombres dieron media vuelta y se fueron por donde habían llegado, yo me fui detrás de ellos, no sin antes voltear a ver a Asahina-san y a Nagato que me miraban confundidas.

Al llegar al pequeño cuartel me sorprendí al no ver a Emiri por ninguna parte, de hecho tampoco la vi regresar mientras me dirigía a ese lugar.

La silla del mayor se encontraba de modo que yo no podía verlo, desde ahí supe que las cosas no iban bien.

- Kyon... - Lo escuche decir detrás de su escritorio - Siéntate... - Sin decir nada tomé asiento rápidamente.

- Qué ocurre? Señor?... - Pregunté con la mayor tranquilidad que pude aparentar en mi voz.

- Verás... - En ese momento dio vuelta a su silla y al fin pude verlo - Como tu sabrás, estuvimos discutiendo tu participación en el asesinato de Ralf Romo, también estuvimos discutiendo sobre que hacer con esa chica, Emiri Kimidori... - Cuando dijo eso pude notar una figura que se movía cerca de la ventana, rápidamente volteé, pude a ver a Emiri que se dirigía a la puerta de atrás con sus maletas, volteó a verme, con lágrimas en sus ojos, siguió su camino y ser perdió entre la gente.

- Y... qué van a hacer conmigo...? - Pensé en que me revocarían y también me echarían de ahí...

- Pues... nos tomó mucho tiempo decidir esto...

- Qué cosa...?

- Espera, espera... Antes que nada, tengo que escuchar tu versión de la historia... Pensaba castigarte solo por que eras tu quien estaba a cargo cuando todo eso ocurrió - Entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y siguió hablando - Pero si tu hiciste alguna otra cosa...

- Escuche... - Intenté recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando creí estar bien armado seguí hablando - Comencé el entrenamiento como tenía planeado...

- Si... - Su mirada me ponía nervioso, parecía que estaba buscando algo que me condenara, pero él no era esa clase de persona, de hecho era muy comprensible, solo expulsó a Emiri a pesar de haber asesinado a un hombre...

- Aproximadamente a la mitad del recorrido, Ralf me dijo que tenía un problema con su casco, entonces se lo pedí para revisarlo...

- Estás calificado para reparar el casco RS-001 del primer uniforme de combate? - Su mirada no se apartaba de mis ojos.

- No señor... - Solo pude bajar la mirada.

- Entiendo... Según me contó Emiri, Ralf no tenía puesto sus casco cuando todo ocurrió... Puedes decirme el por qué?

- Arrojé su casco al piso señor... - Comencé a darme cuenta de que una gran parte de la culpa era mía...

- Por qué lo hiciste, Kyon?

- Es que... pensé... pensé que un soldado es más eficiente cuando está al cien por ciento de sus facultades... el casco solo le estorbaría más de lo que iba a protegerlo... - Cada vez se me notaba más inseguro mientras hablaba.

- Eso no lo puedes saber... Kyon - Suspiró y continuó hablando - Aquí valoramos mucho la vida de nuestros hombres, es por eso que los entrenamos arduamente en lugar de simplemente mandarlos a la guerra...

- Entonces... - Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos - Me expulsará...? - Tal vez saldría de ese lugar antes de tiempo...

- Es eso lo que nos tomó mucho tiempo decidir Kyon... - Ya se veía un poco más relajado y me hablaba con más confianza - Expulsarte fue lo primero que se nos vino a la mente, como hicimos con Kimidori... Pero estuve hablando con Zim, como ya te habíamos dicho, eres un excelente soldado y no queremos expulsarte por un error que cualquiera cometería. Sin embargo, no podemos permitir que te libres tan fácil de tu falta...

- Qué harán?! - Comenzaba a desesperarme, solo querían meterme cosas en la cabeza para que mi castigo no me pareciera tan grave...

- Te parecerá extraño... Pero esto ya se ha hecho antes, cuando algún soldado rompe una regla esencial o su falta es muy grave.

- ... - Solo levanté una ceja.

- Cinco azotes... - En ese momento se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

- Az-azotes...? - No comprendí muy bien, me sorprende que en estos tiempos aún se utilice una práctica tan bárbara.

- Si, se hace frente a todos en la base. Es rápido...

- Bien... - No tendría idea de si me dolería o no, pero pensaba en que todos me verían... - Cuando será?

- Hoy mismo... - Su voz se volvió un poco más grave al decir esas palabras, lo suficiente para estremecerme.

Salí de ahí sin decir nada, no ignorándolo ni mucho menos, pero si resignado a lo que me tocaba por mis errores. Al final eso no parecía ser castigo suficiente por su muerte.

El resto del día intenté prepararme mentalmente, no tenía idea alguna de lo que sentiría, existen distintas clases de dolor, esperaba y no fuera tal que deseara morir en ese momento para poder descansar.

Asahina-san y Nagato solo me veían, preocupadas, ambas. Solo se acercaron una vez y yo las hice a un lado diciendo que todo estaba en orden, que nada que no debiera ocurrir lo haría. Cuando parecían más tranquilas salieron del dormitorio, seguramente a comer, y me dejaron solo. Creí estar lo suficientemente preparado para lo que me esperaba y también salí de ahí, me dirigía a la explanada principal...

Al llegar me di cuenta de que una multitud se estaba formando, la mayoría parecía no saber qué iba a ocurrir, otros me miraban acercarme con una cara de sorpresa haciéndose a la idea de lo que me esperaba. En el centro de la explanada se encontraba el Mayor Johnson, junto a él estaba Zim y otro oficial al que no reconocí pero tenía una muy particular cicatriz que recorría todo su rostro.

Había dos grande pilares de acero, con una larga cadena cada uno. Sin decir palabra alguna me paré en medio de los pilares y el oficial desconocido se acercó a mi, seguido por el mayor Johnson, Zim se quedó en donde estaba.

- Será rápido hijo... - Dijo el mayor poniendo su mano en mi hombro y mirándome a los ojos.

- ... - No dije nada, solo seguí viéndolo por unos segundos más y bajé la mirada, resignado. El mayor regresó a su lugar al lado de Zim y el hombre de la cicatriz finalmente me habló...

- Las manos... - Una voz muy grave salió de su boca, lo suficiente para asustarme un poco, el hombre, hablando, se veía más duro que cuando estaba en silencio.

Solo estiré mis brazos hacia él, tomó mi muñeca derecha con fuerza y me puso unas esposas muy grandes, hizo lo mismo con mi brazo izquierdo. Cuando ya estaba completamente preso a los pilares, presionó un botón en uno de ellos y ambas cadenas se tensaron, mis brazos se estiraron al máximo, al punto de casi levantarme del piso.

El hombre sacó un cuchillo de un bolsillo cerca de su rodilla y cortó las mangas de mi uniforme, me rodeó e hizo lo mismo con el resto de la parte superior de mi uniforme. Cuando me encontraba semidesnudo, escuché sus pasos mientras se alejaba por mi espalda. En ese momento Zim finalmente se acercó a mi, caminaba lentamente y con ambas manos detrás de él.

- Kyon... - Bajó su mirada, pero siguió hablando - Lo siento... Toma esto - Me acercó a la boca un pequeño trozo de corcho, no hice más que morderlo - Dicen que ayuda... - Dicho eso me saludó de la forma más característica que existe en el ejercito y volvió a su lugar.

El mayor Johnson miraba sobre mi hombro, claramente no me estaba viendo a mi, de pronto lo vi asentir, en ese momento lo único que hice fue morder con todas mis fuerzas el corcho y cerrar los ojos... Pude sentir un calor extremo en mi espalda, el dolor causado cuando una gota de aceite hirviendo cae sobre nuestras manos mientras uno está cocinando, eso aumentado un incontable número de veces, se acercaba a lo que sentía en ese momento...

Mi cuerpo reaccionó en contra de mi voluntad, un ahogado grito de agonía salió de mi y se escuchó en toda la base. Pude ver a Asahina-san forcejeando por soltarse de la mano de Nagato que no la dejaba acercarse, de pronto mi vista se nublo y dejé de escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, el dolor se intensificó, era como poner sal en una herida abierta, seguía mordiendo con todas mis fuerzas el corcho en mi boca. Sentí el tercer latigazo, fue suficiente para hacerme tambalear, al final mis piernas se vencieron y quedé sujetado solo por las cadenas que me impedían tocar el piso. En el cuarto latigazo ya no sentí dolor, solo dejé caer el corcho de mi boca y mi vista se oscureció completamente, no antes de ver a Asahina-san llorando...

Pensé en lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo... Había valido la pena? Había valido la pena todo lo que hice? Enlistarme en la infantería móvil solo por Haruhi? Mejorar mi presentación para el trabajo era solo un pretexto para estar más cerca de ella, todo lo había hecho por esa chica, la que de un día para otro se deshace de mi como si fuera un viejo par de zapatos... Pero a pesar de todo eso, yo la seguía amando, la amé casi toda la preparatoria y cuando finalmente me aceptó fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. En el momento en que me dijo que ya no había tiempo para lo nuestro mi corazón se rompió y pensé muchas cosas, pero pensándolo bien ella tiene toda la razón, estar distanciados iba a ser doloroso para ambos entre más tiempo pasara... Pero también tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, tal vez encontré el soporte para vivir sin Haruhi en otra persona, una persona que se había vuelto cada vez más cercana a mi, sin que yo me diera cuenta...

...

Desperté muy agitado, miraba en todas direcciones para ver en donde estaba. Me di cuenta que me encontraba en el dormitorio, había varias personas en el lugar, unas me veían sorprendidas y otras ni siquiera volteaban. Intenté ponerme de pie pero sentí un incomodo dolor en mi espalda, fue ahí cuando note que no traía camiseta, solo un vendaje en mis brazos y mi espalda, también pude ver unas pequeñas manchas rojas los costados de las vendas. Me puse de pie con mucho cuidado. Salí del dormitorio lentamente en dirección a las oficinas principales.

Al llegar ahí pedí que me dieran la solicitud no.13, una solicitud de renuncia. Solo puse mi firma en ella y pedí que se la mostraran al mayor Johnson antes de procesarlas. Cuando todo estaba en orden salí de ahí para regresar al dormitorio.

Tuve la suerte de que no había nadie, no quería toparme con ninguna persona, solo quería salir de ahí. Tome todas mis cosas y caminé hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder cruzarla Asahina-san entró e inevitablemente chocamos, ella cayó al piso...

- Asahina-san! - Dije mientras me agachaba y la ayudaba a incorporarse - Estás bien?!

- Si... Kyon-kun... - Dijo al ponerse de pie - Tu cómo estás?

- Yo?... Bien, a mi no me pasó nada - Solté una pequeña risa de burla.

- M-me refiero a lo que te hicieron... - Bajó su mirada y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda - S-si te incomoda no me digas n-nada! - Dijo negando con la cabeza y agitando sus manos.

- Estoy bien... solo es un poco incomodo... - Solo suspiré y tomé mis maletas de donde las había dejado.

- Kyon-kun... yo... yo quería ayudarte... - Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos - Nos contaron que si alguien intentaba ayudarte, a esa persona le tocaría lo mismo que a ti - Sus ojos por fin cedieron ante las lagrimas que no paraban de correr por su lindo rostro - P-por eso Nagato-san no me dejó hacer nada - Soltaba pequeños sollozos mientras respiraba. Verla llorar de esa manera me hacía sentir la persona más maldita del mundo. Tomé su cabeza con mi mano derecha y la acerqué a mi pecho, con mi mano izquierda terminé de aprisionar su cuerpo al mío.

- Gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo... Asahina-san... - Besé su frente y no me moví para nada por unos minutos. Ella me abrazó en la posición en que estaba, sentí un ligero dolor en la espalda, pero lo ignoré con tal de no apagar la atmosfera que había creado...

Cuando todo terminó, tomé mis cosas dispuesto a salir de ahí, pensé que si me quedaba un poco más con ella me olvidaría completamente de todo lo que traía en mi cabeza y me quedaría en ese lugar... Antes de cruzar las puertas del dormitorio una palabra me detuvo en seco...

- Volverás... - No giré a verla, solo me quedé ahí parado... - Lo harás?! Kyon-kun... - Finalmente di media vuelta y la vi... el maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido un poco por culpa de las lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes. Juntó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, esperanzada con recibir la respuesta que quería...

- Lo haré... - Dije sonriendo y bajando la cabeza...

- Enserio?! - La tristeza que aparentaba fue inmediatamente reemplazada por un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

- Te prometo que regresaré... regresaré cuando haya aclarado todos mis pensamientos... - Levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos - Serás la primera en saber lo que haré con mi vida después...

- Te estaré esperando... - Afirmo con la cabeza, manteniendo la alegría en su mirada.

- Gracias... Despídeme de Nagato... - Finalmente salí de ahí en dirección a la "salida trasera"...

De camino todo parecía normal, todos los que se encontraban entrenando no parecían prestarme atención alguna, seguí caminando decidido a salir de ahí...

La alarma principal se escuchó de pronto... no le di mucha importancia, estaba a unos cuantos metros de salir de ahí, pero un grupo de soldados llamó mi atención. Corrían en dirección a la explanada principal, después, otro grupo hizo lo mismo, el alboroto fue aumentando hasta que todo el cuartel estaba en alerta... No sabía que hacer, una inmensa curiosidad me invadió, pregunté a algunos miembros de mi antiguo escuadrón...

- Qué ocurre?! - Pregunté entre el alboroto.

- Algo ocurrió en Ciudad Central! - Dijo uno de ellos sin detener su carrera.

- Es la guerra señor! - Dijo otro e, ignorando que yo ya no era más el líder del escuadrón, hizo lo mismo que su compañero.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, había estado demasiado tiempo incomunicado con mi familia, la última vez que lo hice fuimos interrumpidos por alguna extraña razón... Preocupado me olvidé completamente de lo que estaba haciendo y corrí en la dirección en la que todos lo hacían. Cuando finalmente llegué a la explanada principal, un reporte se hizo visible en la pantalla gigante...

"_Ciudad Central ha sido borrada del mapa..."_

...

"_Un ataque sin precedentes ha ocurrido en nuestro planeta, un asteroide gigante impactó ciudad central hace una hora. Expertos calculan que el radio del asteroide era aproximadamente __200 kilómetros, un objeto de este tamaño, cerca de la tierra, es indudablemente para tenerse bajo vigilancia..."_

No sabía que pensar en ese momento... Solo esperaba que el saldo de víctimas no fuera muy elevado...

"_El objeto fue detectado dos minutos antes de que se impactara con la tierra, se calculó la trayectoria del objeto hasta su punto de partida. Al parecer el planeta 'Keldna' es el culpable, un mundo h__abitado por criaturas exoesqueléticas no pensantes, al menos eso se creía cuando se estableció una colonia en una de sus lunas..."_

Solo el silencio se hacía presente en el cuartel, todos estaban atentos al mensaje...

"_El personal que fue enviado a Ciudad Central afirma haber encontrado un extraño plasma en los fragmentos de asteroide, similar al que producen algunos insectos aquí en la tierra como medio de defensa... Esto nos lleva a pensar que fueron los insectos de ese planeta los que dirigieron el asteroide a nuestro planeta__. Ya se había presentado un acontecimiento parecido hace unos meses, a la afueras de Ciudad Central, lo que solo provocó las perdida de redes eléctricas y telefónicas. Al parecer tuvieron la suficiente inteligencia como para corregir sus cálculos e impactar su objetivo en el segundo disparo..."_

"_Lamentablemente, también nos llegan con el mensaje... de que no hubo sobrevivientes... Ciudad Central fue literalmente borrada del mapa..."_

Llanto y gritos se hicieron presentes, acompañados se imágenes de la ciudad, fuego y destrucción por todas partes, solo algunos monumentos era casi reconocibles... Muchos teníamos familia en esa ciudad, ahora lo habíamos perdido todo.

Pensé en Asahina-san y en Nagato, en lo que ellas debían estar sintiendo. También pensé en Haruhi y en Paul, ellos debieron haberse enterado antes que nosotros... En cualquier caso todos perdíamos, yo sabía que ninguno de nosotros tenía familia fuera de Ciudad Central...

"_Fin de la transmisión..."_

Apareció en la pantalla mientras esta se apagaba. Nadie se movió de donde estaba, solo se escuchaban pequeños murmullos y un llanto muy ligero. Volví en mi cuando el Mayor Johnson se hizo presente... al parecer iba a dirigirnos unas palabras...

- Hoy es un día negro para todos nosotros... - Hablaba mostrando una seriedad muy particular, nada parecida a la de siempre - Pero quiero que sepan que no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados... Si no hacemos algo pronto, muchas más ciudades podrían ser atacadas. Ya hemos planeado una contraofensiva, así que en la próxima semana se les estará capacitando para luchar contra esos insectos, así que estén contentos, todos ustedes irán a ese planeta a hacer justicia...

Gritos de apoyo se escucharon y muchos puños se hicieron al aire, inevitablemente yo hice lo mismo.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa tenía que arreglar un asunto, así que me dirigí corriendo con el Mayor Johnson que, como siempre que lo necesitaba, estaba acompañado de Zim.

- Señor! - Le grité cuando me encontraba a unos pasos - Necesito hablar con usted...

- Imagino que es lo que quieres, Kyon... - Dijo dando media vuelta - Acompáñanos...

No hice más que seguirlo, a él y a Zim que lo acompañaba, al llegar a su pequeño cuartel y sin tomar asiento, se dirigió a mi...

- Kyon...

- Señor! - Lo interrumpí bruscamente - Déjeme ir también a ese planeta!

- Es lo que más quisiéramos Kyon... - Dijo él - Pero ya firmaste la solicitud no.13, no hay nada que hacer...

- Escucha... - Ese fue Zim, poniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre sus ojos - Tienes demasiado talento para esto, tu grupo te respetaba y por eso decidimos darte un escuadrón... Nos meteríamos en un problema si te aceptamos de nuevo...

- Solo quiero aplastar a unos cuantos insectos, señor... - Miré a Zim directo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta para poder salir de ahí. Él volteó a ver al Mayor y este solo afirmó con la cabeza, se acercó al escritorio y sacó una hoja de un cajón, me la acercó al rostro...

- Es esta tu firma? - Dijo señalando una pequeña escritura a mano en la parte de abajo.

- Si señor... - Esas palabras no querían salir de mi boca, solo bajé la cabeza.

- Pues a mi no me parece... - Levanté la cabeza sorprendido mientras él rompía la hoja y la lanzaba a la basura.

- Vuelve con tus compañeros chico... No nos hagas cambiar de parecer... - Volvió poner sus dedos en sus ojos...

- Gracias, señor! - Corriendo atrabancadamente salí de ahí y me dirigí al dormitorio...

Al entrar, rápidamente, busqué a Asahina-san y a Nagato con la mirada, las vi sentadas en una cama, me acerqué a ellas, pero parecían estar muy inmersas en sus pensamientos ya que no notaron mi presencia...

- Se como se sienten... - Puse mis manos sobre sus cabezas - Pero así no solucionaremos nada...

- Kyon-kun! - Asahina-san se abalanzó sobre mi...

- Regresé...

- Nuestras familias murieron... - Dijo Nagato mirando hacia un lado.

- Lo se... y lo siento... - No pude soportar más, todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo se me escaparon, todas a la vez. Sentí las lágrimas que nacían involuntariamente de mis ojos. Suspiré profundamente para calmarme un poco... - Ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa, dar nuestro más grande esfuerzo para enseñarles quien manda...

- Si... - Asahina-san se soltó de mi y dijo con seguridad en su mirada. Nagato solo afirmó con su cabeza...

Seguía teniendo el mando del escuadrón, en la semana estuvimos entrenando tan arduamente que todos terminábamos rendidos, teníamos una motivación extra así que nadie hacía comentario alguno sobre lo que había pasado con Ralf o sobre lo que me habían hecho.

Al cuarto día de entrenamiento fui interrumpido por Zim, que me pidió dirigir al escuadrón al campo de entrenamiento 2 para un aviso urgente, así que inmediatamente nos dirigimos al lugar.

Cuando estábamos por llegar, un enorme helicóptero pasó por encima de nosotros con una gran carga colgando de él. Nos formamos justo frente al sitio de aterrizaje. Una persona bajó del helicóptero y quedé en shock... Paul, con el uniforme de combate que usábamos nosotros, fue quien bajó del helicóptero, portando un rifle de asalto BR55HB-SR. Cruzamos miradas por un segundo, después quitó la cubierta de la carga para dejar ver lo que contenía...

Varios gritos de sorpresa se escucharon, una criatura negra, de seis patas y con unas grandes mandíbulas en donde debería estar su cabeza estaba encerrada en una jaula de acero.

- Qué es eso...? - Pregunté serio.

- Esto... - Dijo Paul mientras cargaba su arma - Es con lo que se encontrarán en el planeta K... Ahora retrocedan... - Todos hicimos lo que dijo a lo que él abría la jaula, acompañado de más gritos de sorpresa por parte de mi escuadrón.

El gran insecto salió de la jaula y se abalanzó sobre Paul, que solo retrocedía. Esa cosa era un poco más grande que él, parecía la combinación de una araña, un cangrejo y uno de esos grandes escarabajos. El insecto perseguía a Paul, de pronto él se dio vuelta y disparó a sus patas, el insecto cayó y salía mucha sangre de su cuerpo, o al menos eso parecía, una sustancia verde y viscosa.

- Estas cosas no morirán a menos que les disparen en el centro nervioso... - Y así parecía ser, el insecto se arrastraba hacia donde Paul se encontraba, este solo disparó a la boca de la criatura, que estaba entre las dos grandes tenazas que tenía por cabeza, esta finalmente cayó derrotada - Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber... disparen en ese lugar y aléjense de sus patas y de sus mandíbulas.

Volteó a verme y afirmó con la cabeza, creí haber entendido su señal.

- Rompan filas! - Grité y mi escuadrón se separó entre murmullos.

Por mi parte seguí a Paul que se alejaba hacía la explanada principal, serio como siempre, se movía sin que nadie lo notara.

- Oye! - Grité mientras lo alcanzaba y caminaba junto a él.

- ... - Él no dijo nada, pero no era extraño, siempre había sido así, yo sabía que me estaba prestando atención.

- Por qué estás aquí? No se supone que debes estar creando armas y analizando planetas?

- Me uní a la infantería móvil... - Eso definitivamente hizo que detuviera el paso y preguntara exaltado.

- Hiciste qué?!

- Me uní a la infantería... Bueno, solo temporalmente.

- Explícate...

- Regresaré a mi antiguo trabajo cuando todo esto termine...

- Entiendo. Yo también sigo aquí por culpa de esas cosas...

- Si, lo se, me contó el mayor...

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos al comedor, yo no tenía hambre pero con tal de seguir hablando con él ordené comida también, en la situación en la que estábamos no sabía si lo volvería a ver. Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía en el rincón, al poco tiempo de que comenzamos a comer, Asahina-san se acercó, también con una bandeja y un plato de comida, me llamó la atención que Nagato no la estuviera acompañando.

- Hola! Kyon-kun, Paul-kun... - Dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Qué?! También lo conoces a él?! - Pregunté sorprendido.

- Si... Kyon-kun te dije que iba en la misma clase que tu... él también estaba ahí - Una gran e inocente sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Entonces... tu también la conoces a ella, Paul?

- Si... - Dijo al tomar un bocado de su plato, cuando terminó siguió hablando - Mikuru Asahina... siempre estaba un lugar atrás de ti... - Dijo finalmente metiendo otro bocado más a su boca.

- Como puedes recordar todo eso? Suerte tienes que me acuerde de ti... - Pensé - Por cierto, Asahina-san, en donde está Nagato? Es raro no verla contigo...

- Ohh! Kyon-kun, ella está allá - Dijo mientras volteaba a ver una mesa al otro lado del comedor - Me dijo que quería estar sola...

- Ohh... ya entiendo... discúlpenme un minuto - Los dejé y caminé hacia la mesa en la que Nagato estaba sentada. Cuando me acerqué a ella, notó mi presencia, pero seguía comiendo como si no estuviera ahí - Oye... qué ocurre? Sigues pensando en tu familia? Por qué no quieres comer con nosotros? - Le insistía a ella.

- No es nada... - En cualquier chica esas palabras me obligarían a preguntar muchas más cosas, pero en ella era extraño, el tono con el que hablaba no me permitía llegar a esa conclusión.

- Vamos! Mi amigo está aquí... - Volteé a ver a Paul, Asahina-san le hablaba y él parecía no escucharla, solo seguía comiendo - Supongo que tu también lo conoces... - Tome su bandeja y su mano, regresamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos - Paul, ella es...

- Yuki Nagato... se sentaba detrás de mi... - Me interrumpió, al parecer tenía una gran memoria, no, mi memoria era demasiado mala. Terminamos y nos dispusimos a irnos.

- No te levantes... - Dijo Paul mientras tomaba la bandeja de Yuki y la ponía sobre la suya, dio media vuelta y fue a dejarlas a su lugar.

- Gracias... - Dijo ella con mientras bajaba la mirada, mirando el lugar en el que había estado su bandeja segundos antes... para no quedar mal, rápidamente tomé la bandeja de Asahina-san y me fui detrás de Paul.

- Hey! Qué fue eso? - Le pregunté curioso.

- Qué cosa?... - Su tono de voz también me hacía muy difícil el poder encontrar cualquier doble sentido.

- Eso que... allá... mejor olvídalo... - Dije resignado - Ahora que harás...

- Debo regresar al "Cornelia" cuanto antes... esta noche aterrizaremos en el planeta K... preparando el terreno para cuando lleguen ustedes...

- Entonces te irás ya?

- Si, ya mismo me dirijo al helicóptero para regresar a la base "Cole" a una hora en vuelo de aquí.

- Entonces vamos... te acompañamos de regreso.

- ... - No dijo nada, solo de dirigió a la salida, yo fui tras de él e hice una señal a Asahina-san y a Nagato para que vinieran conmigo...

Llegamos al lugar en el que había aterrizado el helicóptero, el cuerpo del insecto ya no estaba, solo quedaban manchas de sangre, verdes y con un olor desagradable.

- Me retiro, los veré allá - Dijo mientras con un salto subía al helicóptero y se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

- Espero que no te ocurra nada antes de que yo llegue! - Con una señal con su brazo, de las que acostumbraba, se despidió de nosotros. Asahina-san y yo nos despedimos de él.

- Cuídate... - Dijo Yuki, pero inmediatamente dio media vuelta y regresó por donde habíamos llegado, sin darme tiempo de pedirle una explicación por su extraño comportamiento (más raro que de costumbre...).

- Crees que valla a estar bien, Kyon-kun? - Preguntó Asahina-san preocupada.

- Si... - Respondí mirando como se perdía el helicóptero entre las dunas del desierto por el que estábamos rodeados - Al menos eso espero. Su grupo irá antes al planeta ese para checar las condiciones y que preparar todo para que nada nos tomé por sorpresa cuando lleguemos...

- Enserio?! Entonces tenemos que esforzarnos en el entrenamiento - Una gran sonrisa y las manos detrás de su espalda, ninguna preocupación tenía ella, me alegra.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, trabajo físico solamente, nada de táctico, supuestamente solo iríamos a matar insectos, y regresar. Tenía mi escuadrón de ocho personas, todo listo para partir en cuanto llegara la hora. Aunque no seríamos lo únicos en ir al planeta K, todos los escuadrones de la base, y de la tierra... cerca de 500,000 soldados estaríamos allá esa noche.

Pequeñas naves despegaban de la base con destino al "Cornelia", de ahí íbamos a ser "depositados" en el planeta y recogidos al finalizar la jornada, aproximadamente en cinco horas, los grupos que íbamos a ser distribuidos por todo el planeta, terminaríamos nuestros trabajo.

Abordamos. Cuando los veinte asientos fueron ocupados, una pequeña explosión, que significaba en encendido de los motores, se escuchó. Un casi mudo trayecto interrumpido por ligeras turbulencias. Asahina-san cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, y Nagato solo miraba al frente como si estuviera sentada en una mesa del comedor de la base. Se escuchó un sonido metálico, al parecer finalmente habíamos hecho conexión con el "Cornelia".

Al bajar nos encontramos con un enorme hangar, miles de soldados se reunían conforme a la base de la que venían. Eché un vistazo y pude ver a Zim rodeado por un pequeño grupo. Rápidamente ordené a mi grupo avanzar en esa dirección.

- Escuchen! - Gritaba Zim - Otros grupos están a punto de partir hacia el planeta K, la nave que abordarán hará un pequeño salto hiperespacial de no mas de 10 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que aclaren su mente y se den cuenta de a que van a ese lugar, quedó claro?!

- Señor, si señor! - Gritamos todos al unísono.

Cuando teníamos todo preparado, armas, suplementos de emergencia, cualquier cosa que pudiéramos necesitar, caminamos hacia la siguiente nave que abordaríamos. Solo por un segundo pensé que tal vez Haruhi estaba piloteando esa enorme nave espacial.

- Señor... - Me dirigí a Zim.

- Qué ocurre, Kyon? - Me preguntó sin detener su paso, así que yo tampoco lo hice.

- Qué ocurrió con el grupo que monitoreó el planeta hace unos días?

- Te refieres al grupo de reconocimiento?

- Si señor...

- Uno de esos sujetos visitó la base para capacitar a tu escuadrón, verdad? Un tal Paul Nosequé...

- Si señor, como le fue a ese grupo? - Seguía evadiendo mi pregunta.

- Lamento decirte que solo cuatro soldados regresaron, de treinta que llegaron a ese lugar. Y en el estado en el que están, yo preferiría haber muerto...

- Señor! Solicito permiso para quedarme aquí y...

- Tienes un deber que cumplir Kyon! Tu amigo seguramente murió!

- ... - No pude decir nada más, un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía.

- Y si no quieres que a esas chicas les pase algo grave, tu tienes que venir, son de las pocas mujeres que hay en la infantería móvil, y te tienen confianza... solo si estás cerca de ellas harán su trabajo con la máxima eficiencia.

- Si señor... - Si Paul había muerto, lo único que me quedaba era proteger con mi vida a Asahina-san y a Nagato.

- Vamos entonces...

Subimos a otra nave, esta vez algo más grande que la anterior. Al parecer Zim no iba a abordar esa nave, de hecho no estaba seguro si él iría a ese planeta. Me pidió hacerme cargo de todos los que estábamos ahí. Las compuertas se cerraron y todos abrocharon sus cinturones. Unas pequeñas sacudidas y comenzó el viaje a nuestro destino, no tenía nada en mi cabeza, estaba más preocupado por los demás que por mi mismo, en especial por Asahina-san y Nagato. Eché un vistazo por una ventanilla, solo podía ver extrañado las estrellas, lucían como si las tomara de un extremo y las alargara hasta no poder más, un espectáculo muy bello. De pronto las ventanillas se tornaron de un color rojizo intenso, según el piloto, estábamos atravesando la atmosfera del planeta.

Las turbulencias se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, sentí como tocábamos la superficie del planeta, las compuertas se abrieron dejando entrar poco a poco la luz del exterior. Inconscientemente aguanté la respiración todo lo que pude, pero recordé que nadie había dicho ningún dato acerca de si el aire era respirable o no, mientras veía como las tripulaciones de las demás naves bajaban exhalé profundamente.

- Todo el mundo fuera! - Grité, todos mis hombres, y mis dos mujeres, salieron de la nave a paso firme, detuve a Asahina-san y a Nagato cuando pasaron a mi lado - Tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero que intenten nada, manténganse cerca de los grupos grandes... - Mi preocupación ahora si era muy grande, no quería que les pasara nada.

- Entendido, Kyon-kun... - Su inocencia me hacia difícil creer que ella era parte de la infantería, o que podía defenderse sola.

- Nagato... - La chica solo me miraba a los ojos, esperando el resto de mis palabras - Cuida de ella... por favor.

- ... - Solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras cargaba su arma.

- Bien... Vamos entonces - Fue lo último que dije mientras cargaba yo también mi arma y las perdía de vista.

El planeta, aunque supuestamente no debería tener mucho parentesco con la tierra, era muy similar a un desierto, al menos en la zona en la que aterrizamos. El que fuera de noche nos dificultaba mucho la vista, miré al cielo, dos grandes lunas iluminaban la noche en ese lugar, pintando de un frío azul las dunas que nos rodeaban. Caminamos unos cuantos metros, de pronto, dos grandes esferas de un color rojizo salieron disparadas al cielo, como unas bengalas inmensas, crucé una duda corriendo, pude ver a dos insectos gigantescos, nada parecidos al que Paul había llevado a la base, rodeados por diez de esos negros más pequeños que ya habíamos visto antes. Al parecer esos insectos producían ese material y lo lanzaban al espacio, eso era lo que desviaba a los asteroides y los dirigía a la tierra.

- Misil! - Grité, un soldado, que portaba una mochila mucho más grande a la del resto, se acercó a mi y rápidamente ensambló una bazuca.

- Señor... - Dijo mientras me acercaba el arma y sacaba un pequeño misil de la mochila.

- Bien... - Tomé el misil y presione un botón en la punta de este, comenzó a parpadear una pequeña luz roja, señal de que detonaría en unos cuantos segundos. Puse la bazuca sobre mi hombro y apunté a uno de los grandes insectos.

- Cargado, señor! - La única señal que esperaba para disparar.

El misil salió disparado y voló por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se impactó en el caparazón del insecto, la explosión se llevó también a los que rodeaban a las dos criaturas.

Nos acercamos y pudimos ver los cuerpos quemados. Unos cuantos soldados se acercaron al que mejor se había conservado.

- No se acerquen!... - Los había prevenido muy tarde, la criatura, al parecer por acto reflejo, estiró una de sus patas al cuerpo de un soldado, evadió lo suficiente el ataque para que solo impactara su pierna, atravesándola completamente.

- Argh!!! - Gritaba el hombre, rápidamente los demás dispararon a la criatura hasta que finalmente murió, saqué la extremidad del insecto de la pierna del soldado.

- Te sientes bien? - Pregunté algo nervioso al ver su cara, sufría pero al mismo tiempo estaba impactado por la magnitud de su herida.

- Si señor, solo déjeme... levan... tarme... - Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

- Tonterías... lleven a este hombre de regreso a la nave!

- Si, señor! - Dos hombres se acercaron y pusieron a su compañero en una camilla.

Antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente, un espantoso chillido se escuchó, al parecer provenía de una pequeña cueva, el silencio se hizo presente, todos estábamos atentos a entrada de la cueva, comenzaron a escucharse miles de pasos, parecidos a los que hacen los caballos, pero ininterrumpidos. De pronto, como si los estuviéramos llamando, cientos de insectos salieron de la cueva, chillando mientras arremetían contra nosotros.

- Fuego! - Ordené algo asustado, aunque no parecía ser el primero en pensar en eso ya que mis hombres comenzaron a disparar antes de eso. Aunque muchos de ellos caían, no parecía ser suficiente, de su pequeña madriguera salía un insecto por segundo. Nos era imposible acabar con todos.

- Misil! - Grité de nuevo, el proyectil salió disparado hacia la entrada de la madriguera, cuando impactó el chillido se detuvo por unos segundos. Pero al parecer fue una falsa señal de muerte, tal y como hacen las hormigas cuando está por llover, miles de insectos salieron disparados de la madriguera, chillando y agitando sus patas delanteras, la escena de una gran ola negra era tan intimidadora que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- Retirada! - Retrocedía y disparaba mientras que los hombres que se encontraban más al frente eran alcanzados por las criaturas.

Decenas de cuerpos descuartizados y decapitados caían al piso, insectos levantaban en el aire a los soldados, entre sus mandíbulas, mientras estos forcejeaban, eran partidos por la mitad.

De pronto, sobre una gran duna, Asahina-san, Nagato y un pequeño grupo de hombres eran acechados por un solitario grupo de insectos. Rápidamente me dirigí a ellos mientras los demás huían a las naves.

- Asahina-san! Regresa a la nave! - Dije mientras disparaba junto con todos.

- Si, vamos! - Decía ella mientras me jalaba del brazo.

- No! Adelántate!

- Kyon-kun no te voy a dejar aquí! - Me jalaba con más fuerza aún.

- No lo harás, yo los alcanzaré en un momento... Nagato! - La chica, que estaba ocupada disparando, rápidamente dejó de hacerlo y se acercó a nosotros, tomó la mano de Asahina-san y se la llevó mientras esta forcejeaba.

Yo seguí disparando, cuando las pude ver dentro de la nave quedé más tranquilo, me centré en acabar con esas cosas para poder irme con ellas de una vez. Al parecer estaba tan concentrado que no noté que todos los hombres de esa zona habían muerto, sólo quedaba yo en pie, pero no estaba solo, disparé al "centro nervioso" mientras la criatura corría hacia mi, a unos cuantos metros de alcanzarme, se desplomó. Yo estaba muy cansado, así que intenté descansar unos segundos, pero la criatura de pronto recobró sus fuerzas, con sus patas atravesó mis dos piernas, y usándome como palanca intentó alcanzar mi cabeza con sus mandíbulas, yo solo disparé a su cuerpo, no importaba donde fuera. Me levantó, elevando sus patas, seguí disparando, la criatura retrocedió hasta llegar al borde de la duna en la que estábamos, rodamos duna-abajo hasta azotar contra el piso, el impacto y la pérdida de sangre me habían debilitado demasiado, una última vista de la nave despegando fue lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, espero y muchas de sus dudas se hallan aclarado ya y estén entendiendo mejor todo lo que ocurre... espero y no sea todo lo contrario.

Ahora si, a esperar el siguiente capítulo que se viene lo bueno, al menos para mi.

Saludos! y hasta la próxima (:


	13. Invasión 4ta parte

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes quiero pedir una disculpa, ya se la saben yo creo xD pero es la de siempre. Por fal ta de tiempo y un par de veces por falta de ganas no puedo tener un ritmo de escritura lo suficientemente fluido para que la espera no se haga tan larga, pero quiero que sepan no voy a dejar este fic por nada del mundo, que parece que no pero ya ya tengo un año y medio desde que lo comencé.

Bueno, les dejo el capítulo, pasan algunas cosas interesantes, no hay acción en el planeta K esta vez, pero si pequeños conflictos entre los personajes. Parece que lo tendré que leer junto con ustedes ya que creo que me perdí en la historia del capítulo siguiente y olvidé este completamente... enjoy :)

**LEGAL: **Haruhi Suzumiya ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados me pertenece, sólo algunos que le siguen la corriente. Con derechos de autor para Nagaru Tanigawa y Earth's Army TM. Sin motivo de lucro, sólo entretenimiento sano y divertido.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 "Invasión 4ta**** Parte"**

La cabeza me daba muchas vueltas, no tenía idea de cual era el lugar en el que me encontraba, los oídos me zumbaban, no podía escuchar con claridad, solo ligeras voces a lo lejos que decían palabras indescifrables. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero me fue imposible, como si algo estuviera haciendo presión sobre mis párpados, lo intenté de nuevo, con más fuerza, dio resultado. Solo pude ver un borroso color verde, me encontraba suspendido en un gran contenedor lleno de un extraño líquido verde, fue tal mi sorpresa que intenté gritar, pero me fue inútil, tenía un tubo negro sujetado a mi mandíbula, sin darme cuenta estaba respirando a través de esa cosa, unas cuantas burbujas de aire salían de mi nariz cuando exhalaba. Me encontraba confundido, las cosas aún no estaban del todo claras, cerré los ojos de nuevo, volví a caer en un sueño profundo...

...

Las cosas en el exterior se escuchaban cada vez más ruidosas y movidas, había mucha actividad, ya no era el lugar tranquilo y silencioso que era en un principio. Podía mover mi dedos, estiré los brazos y los agité, no lo hacía tan ágilmente como si estuviera en tierra firme, estar ahí dentro era muy similar a estar dentro de una gran piscina. Intenté mover mis piernas, rápidamente recordé lo que había ocurrido, el incidente con el insecto, lo que me hizo en las piernas y también el hecho de que me habían abandonado.

Mis piernas no reaccionaban, pensé en lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, toqué con manos mi ingle, después, lentamente bajé hasta mis muslos, no pude continuar, un ligero choque eléctrico me hizo detenerme. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mover mi espalda hasta que finalmente vi lo que ocurría, dos pequeñas maquinas, con agujas en las puntas de sus bracitos metálicos, me daban toques eléctricos en las dos grandes heridas que tenía en los muslos, no se veían tan mal, parecía más bien que me había mordido un animal salvaje, en lugar de los grandes huecos que debí tener al principio.

Un fuerte sonido me hizo estremecerme, como si estuvieran golpeando el contenedor desde afuera, cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron pude distinguir lo que pensé eran siluetas de personas a través del cristal, intenté concentrar mi mirada para identificar a esas personas, lentamente las siluetas se fueron aclarando hasta revelar las caras de Asahina-san y Nagato que me miraban sonrientes, bueno, al menos Asahina-san lo hacía.

- Kyon-kun! - Me saludaba Asahina-san mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, Nagato solo mantuvo la suya levantada, hasta que les respondí levantando débilmente mi mano - Tres días más! Tres días más y saldrás! - Decía sonriente - Como te sientes? - No hice ningún movimiento, solo marqué el parpadeo de mis ojos, queriendo darle a entender que estaba mejor - De acuerdo... Descansa! Te veremos mañana! - Dicho eso, Nagato dio media vuelta y Asahina-san se dispuso a seguirla, pero se detuvo, regresó y puso sus pequeños labios en el frío cristal, dedicándome un tierno beso a través de éste.

Los tres días pasaron muy rápido, pero cada uno de ellos Asahina-san me iba a visitar, algunas veces Nagato la acompañaba, otras ellas estaba sola, pero nunca me falló, para hacerme compañía o ver que todo estuviera en orden, siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Ya había salido de ese estado de recuperación, aún no podía moverme como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no sentía ninguna clase de dolor, solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz en cada pierna, que me recordaban el doloroso incidente que había tenido, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no me volvería a suceder.

- Kyon-kun - Asahina-san sonreía con las manos detrás de su espalda, ladeando un poco su cabeza - Estás listo ya?

- Si... - Dije mientras me ponía la chamarra del uniforme militar - En donde estamos...?

- Aquí... este lugar... estamos en el "Cornelia", Kyon-kun... - La sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía.

- El "Cornelia"...? - Levanté la mirada al techo, viéndome inmerso en mis pensamientos, pensando en ella.

No escuché respuesta por parte de Asahina-san, estaba hablando para mi mismo así que no esperaba que me respondiera, pero me extrañó. Pude ver que miraba a algún punto del piso...

- Pero no sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora... Hehe - Sonreí nerviosamente.

- ...Debes ir a ver a Zim-san, tiene que comunicarte algo importante...

- "san"? - Una formalidad que no le quedaba para nada a ese sujeto.

- Si! Kyon-kun! - Decía ella, cambiando rápidamente de actitud, haciendo un pequeño puchero - El que tu lo tutees no quiere decir yo no lo respete - Al final solo cruzó los brazos mostrándome su lengua.

- Bien bien... ya te entendí - Terminé de abrochar mis botas y me puse pie - Vamos entonces... - Inconscientemente puse mi brazo de manera que ella pudiera tomarse de él, no me quedó más que apoyarme ligeramente en ella para acostumbrarme de nuevo a caminar.

Asahina-san me guiaba por entre los pasillos del "Cornelia", entramos en varios segmentos en los que había camillas aún con soldados heridos y unos cuantos cuerpos cubiertos, que al parecer habían muerto mientras se les trataba y ya no pudieron hacer nada por ellos... Me sorprende que se hallan tomado tantas molestias conmigo.

Seguimos avanzando, hasta que llegamos a un estrecho pasillo con una solitaria compuerta en el fondo, "Solo autorizados" decía un grabado arriba de esta.

- Desde aquí vas solo... - Dijo Asahina-san mientras se soltaba de mi brazo, no queriendo - Podrás, Kyon-Kun?

- Si... no te preocupes - Sonreí y seguí caminando mientras ella se quedaba atrás de mi - Ya puedo...

- Yo estaré en el comedor... Ven cuando termines - Sonrió y dio media vuelta.

- Bien... - Dije al final, pero no estaba seguro de que halla escuchado.

A unos cuantos pasos de la compuerta, esta se abrió rápidamente, la luz de la habitación me cegó por unos segundos, vi a Zim sentado en una silla mirando a través del una gruesa ventana las estrellas y un gigante y solitario planeta en el fondo.

- Quería verme, señor? - Pregunté mientras lo saludaba.

- Si, Kyon... siéntate... - Hice lo que me ordenó mientras él bebía un trago de su taza de café.

- Qué se le ofrece?

- Verás... En el tiempo que estuviste "fuera de servicio", me tomé la libertad de decidir ciertas cosas, espero no te moleste.

- Qué clase de cosas, señor? - Pregunté desinteresadamente.

- Ya no eres el líder de tu escuadrón... - Dijo secamente.

- Qué cosa? - Me levanté de la silla, exaltado - Por qué hizo eso?

- No creerás que dejaría a un escuadrón sin nadie a cargo, verdad? - Comenzó a hablar serenamente - Él tiene casi las mismas cualidades que tu, además, fue el único de los primeros en pisar el planeta K que sobrevivió...

- Quien es él?... - Me senté de nuevo, calmándome un poco.

- Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Tal vez esté en el comedor... junto con tu demás compañeros - Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras se recargaba en su silla.

- Lo haré... Gracias por el aviso, señor - Dije sarcásticamente.

Salí de ahí atrabancadamente, caminé por entre los pasillos de la nave y finalmente, después de unas cuantas equivocaciones, llegué al comedor, que era una o dos veces más grande que el que teníamos en nuestra base en la tierra. Mi antiguo escuadrón estaba reunido en una esquina...

Me acerqué a Asahina-san y a Nagato, ellas eran las únicas de ese escuadrón con las que había socializado. Con un aire de desánimo me puse al lado de la mesa en la que estaban sentadas.

- Kyon-kun! - Dijo Asahina-san inmediatamente - Ya regresaste... - Su sonrisa característica se formó en su rostro, por más enojado que estuviera, de ninguna manera podría desquitarme con ella.

- Si... - Suspiré profundamente para poder hablar un poco más claro - Pero no vengo con mucho ánimo.

- Por qué? Qué te dijo Zim-san? - Ella se sorprendió, al igual que Nagato, quien solo prestó atención a lo que decía.

- Me sustituyeron...

- Lo imaginé... - Dijo secamente Nagato, me sorprendió mucho su comentario, ella no hablaba mucho, y mucho menos para decir ese tipo de cosas.

- A qué te refieres, Nagato-san? - Pregunto curiosa Asahina-san.

- Si, Nagato, qué quieres decir con eso? - Al igual que Asahina-san, también sentía mucha curiosidad.

Como si no estuviéramos ahí, ella solo acercó a su boca el jugo de cajita que tenía a su lado, sorbió y apretó al final con sus dos manos, completamente despreocupada.

- Bien... - Dije, actuando indiferente a su actitud - Pero no me parece él la mejor opción, sea quien sea, ser el único que sobrevivió demuestra que todos ellos eran un montón de idiotas, o no, Asahi... - No pude terminar, una fuerte bofetada se vino a plantar de lleno en mi mejilla, caí al piso, mareado por el golpe.

- Nagato-san! - Gritó Asahina-san, reclamando a Nagato por algo... - Por qué hiciste eso?

Al parecer fue Nagato quien me había golpeado, no se me ocurría ninguna razón por la que hiciera tal cosa, tenía que aclararlo y pronto, no me gustaría tenerla a ella como enemigo...

- No hables así de él... - Decía ella, mirándome con una furia en sus ojos, furia que nunca había visto en ella, sin embargo, la seriedad de su voz no se alteraba ni un poco - Salvó mi vida... La salvó a ella, incluso te salvó a ti...

Ese era un argumento contra el que yo no podía discutir, al no estar enterado de ello no pude responder.

- Y-yo... yo no lo sabía...

Aún en el piso, no pude mirarla a los ojos, seguía sorprendido por la forma en que me estaba hablando.

Bajamos de la nave justo antes de que despegara... - Seguía hablando, mientras se ponía de pie - No queríamos irnos sin ti, entonces fuimos emboscadas por un grupo de esas cosas... ya no podíamos hacer nada...

- Yo... Nagato... lo siento...

- Él apareció y acabó con todos ellos, Kyon-kun... - Asahina-san continuó hablando - Nos protegió, a nosotras y a ti...

Me sentía arrepentido, y le estaba infinitamente agradecido a ese sujeto, no por haberme salvado la vida, si no por haberlas salvado a ellas, mi dos tesoros, lo único que me quedaba en la vida.

"_Teniente presente!" _Se escuchó de pronto, todos se formaron en dos filas al lado de la puerta por donde se accedía al comedor. Asahina-san y Nagato hicieron lo mismo. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero me quedé a medio camino cuando un sujeto entró en el comedor, lo miré detenidamente. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Paul, caminaba entre las dos filas de soldados a su alrededor, con un aire de uno de esos supersoldados de alguna película futurista, cargaba una pequeña mochila en su brazo izquierdo, y la chaqueta de su uniforme en un su brazo derecho; fue ahí cuando noté algo que no me esperaba... todo su brazo derecho era metálico, sinceramente me quedé sin palabras al verlo así.

Pasó de largo y se puso detrás de mi, estando yo aún en el suelo.

- Rompan filas! - Gritó.

Todos los presentes volvieron a lo que hacían antes de que él llegara, yo me puse de pie, frente a él...

- Lo siento, señor... - Dije, reconociendo su nuevo rango... aunque le tuviera mucha confianza. De repente noté que solo usaba una camisa de resaque negra, aparte la mirada de su cuerpo - Paul! Ponte una camisa! - Dije inconscientemente.

- Qué dices? - Dijo despreocupado, supuse que me reclamaba por no llamarlo como lo había hecho antes.

- Discúlpeme, señor... - Avergonzado, intenté dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, no quería tener ningún problema.

- A donde vas? - Preguntó mientras ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro, no pude evitar estremecerme un poco por el frío metálico...

- Con mis compañeras, señor... - Respondí frío, con la mirada baja...

- Sabes que no tienes que llamarme así... - Bajó su mochila y comenzó a ponerse su chaqueta

- A que te refieres... - Pregunté aún temeroso.

- Pensaste que se me subiría a la cabeza el rango, verdad? - Dijo mientras hacía ese gesto despreocupado de siempre.

- Pues... de hecho...

- Solo lo tomé por que me lo ofrecieron, y por que estabas grave... si quieres vamos ahora mismo a pedir el cambio, no me importa.

Hablaba con total seriedad, tratándose de Paul nunca sabes cuando está bromeando, pero tal fuera el caso, yo ya tenía decidido lo que haría.

- Claro que no... - Al parecer seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, el de siempre - Si pensaron en ti debe ser por algo, te lo mereces - Sonreí y ahora fui yo quien ponía mi mano sobre su hombro.

Era verdad lo que decía, él tenía muchas más agallas que yo para el trabajo, la sangre fría que aparentaba al actuar en verdad que le quedaba bien... sinceramente, estaba contento de que sea él quien me sustituya.

- Vamos a comer algo...

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una de las máquinas de snacks, lo seguí hasta que finalmente yo también estaba frente a esa cosa. Paul deslizó su tarjeta de identificación por una pequeña ranura, presionó unos botones y una barra de chocolate blanco cayó en la bandeja, repitió el proceso una vez más, después, presionó una combinación distinta, igualmente lo hizo dos veces. Al final tenía cuatro barras de chocolate, dos blancas y otras dos de chocolate común.

- Toma... - Estiró su mano hacia mi, acercándome las dos barras de chocolate oscuro.

- No disfruto tanto del chocolate como tu - Dije mientras le mostraba las dos barras que me había dado, como si de naipes se tratara.

Al parecer no me había escuchado, ahora se dirigía hacia una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas. Cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba siguiendo de nuevo. Nos sentamos, abrí un chocolate y comencé a comerlo, él no hizo nada, solo usaba su puño de almohada mientras hacía sonar sus dedos contra la mesa, ese sonido casi hipnótico.

- Qué tanto haces... - Dije mientras daba una mordida a la barra de chocolate.

- ... - Hubo un silencio de un segundo - Espero... - Dijo después.

- Te vas a comer eso? - Pregunté, señalando a los dos rectángulos blancos que estaban frente a él, no por que los quisiera, si no por que me daba curiosidad que no se los hubiera comido ya, considerando que siempre quiere comer.

- ... - De nuevo tardó en responder - Si, lo haré...

- Bien... - Hice una mueca, resignado a su actitud.

Estuvimos ahí, sin hacer nada, yo sólo comía mientras él no hacía nada. Comenzaba a sentirme incómodo, pero una voz me hizo salir de esa situación.

- Kyon-kun! - Giré hacia donde provenía esa voz, pero ya sabía a quien pertenecía.

Asahina-san se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos, seguida de cerca por Nagato, Paul y yo nos recorrimos una silla, quedando al borde del abismo espacial, si no fuera por que se interponía un grueso cristal, caeríamos sin remedio. Fue entonces cuando mi compañero comenzó a actuar, con un movimiento demasiado exacto y casi en cámara lenta, le dio una de sus barras de chocolate a Nagato, que, actuando como si esperara que él hiciera eso, la tomó con ambas manos e inmediatamente comenzó a comerla. Intenté pedir a Paul una explicación de lo que había hecho, con los ojos, pero, antes de darme cuenta sus ojos ya se habían clavado en lo míos. Entrecruzando sus dedos y cubriendo la mitad de su cara, no apartaba la mirada de mi, metiéndose en mi mente quería decirme algo.

Nagato comía su chocolate blanco a pequeñas mordidas, Asahina-san solo me sonreía cuando la veía. Volví a ver a Paul de nuevo, en la misma posición en la que estaba pestañeó afirmando algo. Una idea me llegó de pronto a la mente, no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería Paul que hiciera, pero tenía que hacerlo...

- Asahina-san... - Dije mientras le acercaba con la mano el chocolate que me quedaba, ya que me había terminado el mío.

- Oh! Kyon-kun - Tomó el chocolate con una evidente alegría - Muchas gracias!

- No es nada - Sonreí

Inmediatamente volteé a ver a Paul, esperando no encontrarme con esa mirada fría y penetrante, más de lo normal, que tenía hace un momento. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que había regresado a su normalidad, comiendo su chocolate blanco, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto me entró una enorme curiosidad, de hecho tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que quería saberlo, después de unos minutos de silencio, hablé...

- Paul... Qué te ocurrió? Cómo perdiste tu brazo...? - Intenté hablar con la mayor seriedad que pude, intentando no incomodarlo.

- ... - Se levantó sin decir palabra alguna y caminó hacia una de las máquinas.

Lo que había hecho era demasiado raro en él, no era muy abierto a hablar con los demás pero nunca había sido alguien que evadiera las preguntas, podía ser alguien muy serio y reservado pero siempre era posible entablar una conversación con él.

Giré a ver a Asahina-san y a Nagato, que me miraban con un aire de tristeza en su mirada.

- No lo recuerda... - Dijo Nagato, con su fría mirada clavada en mi pecho.

- Qu-qué no recuerda?... - Pregunté temeroso.

- Paul-kun... Paul-kun no recuerda lo que le ocurrió... - Asahina-san también bajó su mirada...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Paul llegó y puso una bebida frente a cada uno de nosotros, jugo de cajita para Nagato y enlatado para él, Asahina-san y para mi.

- Nos vamos?... - Preguntó

- A donde? - Respondí poniéndome de pie, curioso.

Nagato inmediatamente su puso de pie, lanzado cómicamente la cajita vacía de juego a la basura que estaba a unos metros de ella.

- Si, Paul-kun, a donde vamos? - Asahina-san igualmente se puso de pie, preguntando curiosamente.

- A recorrer la nave... - Bebió un último sorbo de su jugo y al igual que Nagato lo lanzó a la basura como si estuviera jugando basquetbol, pero a diferencia de ella, él no pudo acertar - ... - Se quedó mirando la lata en el piso, fue tras esta cuando dejó de rodar.

- Podemos hacer eso? - Pregunté.

- Si... si vienes conmigo... - Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una compuerta al otro lado del comedor.

Nagato y Asahina-san lo siguieron sin preguntar, así que yo hice lo mismo.

Caminamos por varios pasillos, algunas compuertas se abrían sin ningún problema, pero había otras en las que Paul tenía que usar su tarjeta e insertar una serie de códigos en un pequeño tablero.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que finalmente nos encontramos con una habitación realmente grande, costaba creer que un lugar así pudiera encontrarse dentro una nave espacial, pero claro, estamos en el "Cornelia".

Todo parecía ser idéntico a un gran centro comercial, sólo que plagado de hombres uniformados, sin embargo, actuaban como ciudadanos comunes y corrientes al estar de compras. Había restaurantes de comida rápida, un pequeño cine, tiendas de música, videojuegos, tatuajes, bebida y demás entretenimientos, el comedor en el que estábamos hace unos minutos parecía ser un insulto comparado con esto.

- Qué es todo esto? - Pregunté, maravillado por lo que veía.

- Es para que los rangos superiores no se aburran estando en esta nave... - Contestó Paul.

- Oh! Y todo es gratis?

- No precisamente... se supone que todo se descuenta de tu paga pero...

- Nadie sabe si va a sobrevivir al día siguiente... - Interrumpí, una cruel realidad, pero al final así eran las cosas.

- Algo así...

- Paul-kun... - Habló Asahina-san - Podemos ir a comer algo?

- Claro... Qué quieres comer, Mikuru-san? - Preguntó él, sin ponerle demasiada atención.

- Bueno... eto... no sé, hay demasiadas cosas - Sonrió nerviosamente - Por qué no le preguntas a Yuki-chan? Quizás ella si lo tenga claro...

- Yuki-chan... - Dijo él, hablando de manera superficial - Qué quieres comer?

- ... - Hubo un pequeño silencio - Cualquier cosa...

- ... - Otro silencio, pareciera que ambos recibían las palabras del otro cinco segundos después - Pizza...?

En realidad era un poco desesperante, como dos mimos peleando al tratar de decidir quien sería el que sostendría el piano suspendido en el aire, ni uno ni el otro, una verdadera suerte que estos dos si hablan... aunque fuera muy poco, era demasiado desesperante.

- Pizza está bien, Paul - Dije, metiéndome en la plática "privada" que mantenían esos dos.

- ... - Él no dijo nada, como si no estuviera ahí, siguió mirando a los ojos de Nagato, que lo miraba de igual forma, fríamente.

- Si... Pizza... - Ella respondió finalmente, con una voz apenas perceptible.

- Bien...

Al fin nos movimos de la entrada de ese centro-comercial-provisional. Caminamos por la zona de comida rápida, hamburguesas, sushi, comida china, tacos... pasamos por un sinfín de restaurantes hasta que llegamos al que nos importaba, un olvidado rincón de comida italiana.

Entramos, decididos a tomar una mesa. Paul, Nagato y Asahina-san se sentaron, sin embargo, yo no me moví de la entrada, una mesa en el rincón captaba toda mi atención, me desconecté completamente del mundo al ver a las dos personas que estaban sentadas ahí, sonriendo, alegres, disfrutando...

Haruhi y Koizumi estaban sentados en esa mesa, comiendo pasta tranquilamente, no pude evitar recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que me había dicho, lo que habíamos hecho... Las cosas que pasé con ese sujeto, los problemas en los que me metió, todo. No hice más que descargar todo el resentimiento que tenía dentro, contra él y, en parte, contra ella.

- Kyon! - Dijo Paul mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacía mi.

Me abalancé sobre Koizumi, estaba a punto de llegar donde se encontraban él y Haruhi, fue cuando Paul se interpuso en mi camino.

- Qué estás haciendo? - Me preguntó mientras yo forcejeaba para que me soltara y poder alcanzar a Koizumi.

El alboroto se hizo presente, las pocas personas que había en ese lugar se percataron de lo que sucedía y se levantaron de sus mesas, murmuraban y me veían con extrañez en su mirada.

Fue hasta que Haruhi volteó a verme que decidí hablar. Koizumi se puso de pie mientras Paul seguía sujetándome fuertemente.

- Esto es lo que consideras mejor para los dos? - Gritaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras seguía forcejeando.

Haruhi no dijo nada, solo me miraba confundida, pensaba que era bastante obvio lo que acababa de decir.

- Kyon, cálmate, no puedes hablarle así a un piloto... - Paul me decía muy ligeramente - Por favor, no sigas...

Koizumi caminó hasta nosotros, se puso frente a mi y acerco su rostro al mío, alardeando de su posición.

- Qué te pasa? - Preguntó burlonamente.

Lo tenía tan cerca de mí, intenté moverme para golpearlo, pero sentía como si estuviera sujetado por cadenas.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero... - No aparté mi ojos de los suyos, intentando enfocar todo el coraje que sentía en mi mirada.

- Qué cosa? Ella? - Seguía actuando de esa forma, tan desvergonzado como siempre - Creo que ya perdiste tu oportunidad... No lo crees, Paul? - Paul no respondió, solo lo miró a los ojos de igual forma que lo hacía yo, pero su mirada si daba resultados, siempre lo hacía - Bien... - Volvió su mirada hacía mi - Por qué no me das un buen golpe? Tal vez calmes al fin todo lo que sientes...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, la sonrisa de ese sujeto se mantenía.

- Con todo respeto... - Habló finalmente Paul - En la infantería móvil no somos idiotas, señor...

- Me parece inteligente de tu parte... - Continuó Koizumi - Pero, qué tal si lo hacemos interesante? Sin rangos... - Su mirada no se apartaba de mi, provocándome.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, después, Haruhi fue la primera en moverse, sólo para acercarse a Koizumi.

- Koizumi-kun, no lo hagas, por favor, no quiero que... - Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Me parece bien... - Dije interrumpiéndola y por fin zafándome de Paul.

- No quieres hacer esto... - Me hablaba Paul en voz baja, preocupado, mientras nos apartábamos un poco de los otros - Yo sé lo que te digo.

- No te preocupes, conozco bien a este sujeto, solo habla... - Le respondí confiado.

- Yo también lo conozco... y un poco más de cerca que tu - Inevitablemente me contagió su preocupación.

- Estaré bien, además, tengo que hacer esto...

- Te entiendo... pero no esperes que me quede al margen si las cosas se salen de control.

- ... - No dije nada, solo me quité la chaqueta y di unos cuantos pasos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Koizumi ya me había dado un buen golpe, estaba aturdido. Podía escuchar gritos por parte de Asahina-san y Haruhi, también noté que estábamos llamando la atención de la gente de afuera.

Me golpeaba de la forma en que yo deseaba golpearlo a él, desquitarme con su cuerpo por todo lo que sentía. Rayos... en verdad me estaba dando una paliza. Quería darme un último golpe ya que estaba de espaldas sobre una de las mesas, yo solo lo esperaba en la cara, pero nada ocurrió. Paul había detenido su puño, sin pensarlo dos veces, con un fuerte puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la cara, lo impulsó unos cinco metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo al chocar con las mesas del fondo.

- Salgamos de aquí - Dijo él mientras que abrazaba a Nagato y a Asahina-san y las empujaba suavemente fuera del restaurante - Vamos... - Me dio la mano y me puse de pie, adolorido, y lo seguí fuera de ahí.

Di un rápida mirada a Haruhi, ella también me estaba viendo, intentando mostrar un cruel indiferencia en su mirada. Nunca había sido bueno para darme cuenta de lo que la gente pensaba, pero en ese momento, y por un segundo, creí saber en qué pensaba ella, y me hizo lamentarme completamente por el alboroto que había causado.

- El trato que él hizo no era contigo... - Dije a la espalda de Paul - Te meterás en un problema...

- Si esa chica aún siente algo por ti, no me meteré en nada... a menos que... - Sonaba muy seguro de lo que decía, además, no era nada bueno para los dobles sentidos, nada bueno...

- A menos que qué? - Me hizo querer saber en lo que estaba pensando con su mal chiste. Obviamente sabía que no se trataba de nada.

- Nada... - Solo siguió caminando como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por algo.

Enserio me confundía, y yo que creía conocerlo. Pobre de la chica que sea su novia, pensándolo bien, solo una chica se me veía a la cabeza para acompañarlo como pareja, pensar en esa relación hacía que me estremeciera, enserio sería aburrido...

* * *

Ahí lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en lo personal puedo considerar esto como un relleno ya que no aporta mucho al guión original, sólo reafirma pequeños detalles que ya conocíamos.

Quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo para ser conclusivo, está demasiado entretenido y extenso, me salieron más de 11.000 palabras, 25 páginas de word (:

Así que estén atentos que tenemos historia para rato, un saludo, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos luego n_n


	14. Invasión 5ta parte

Hola! Un placer pasarme de nuevo por aquí, y qué mejor forma que para traerles la conclusión de la saga. Quisiera darme cuenta de que la espera no se hizo tan larga como para hacer que olvidaran esta historia, vale la pena el capítulo y los mantendrá un rato sentados leyéndolo (Creo que es el más largo que he escrito).

**LEGAL: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos dueños. Historia con motivo de entretenimiento.

Ahora sí, por favor disfruten y díganme que les gustó :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9 "Invasión" 5ta parte**

El silencio era tal que fácilmente podría escuchar el susurro de alguien a quince metros de distancia. Ninguno de nosotros emitía sonido alguno, tal vez por el miedo de provocar el descubrimiento de nuestro camuflaje casi perfecto, o simplemente por el hecho de que nadie tenía algo que decir dada la situación en la que estábamos.

Avanzábamos todos usando nuestro segundo uniforme de combate, color marrón, marrón desierto, precisamente por que la geografía del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era un caluroso desierto. Nuestro pequeño grupo de veinte integrantes, pequeño por que sin duda alguna no podríamos hacer absolutamente nada si nos enfrentamos a una madriguera de insectos como la de aquel día.

Paul iba adelante, mirando a través de sus binoculares de vez en cuando, armado sólo con una pequeña "Magnum 44mm", miraba al cielo, a lo lejos, y también observaba detenidamente el camino por el que avanzábamos, parecía que algo le inquietaba. Nagato, a su lado, cargaba con el mismo rifle "Sniper RV-001" que usaba en nuestros entrenamientos en la tierra, tal vez se había encariñado con su precisión, ya que no era un rifle de la calidad suficiente para el talento que tenía ella para el trabajo. Asahina y yo solo hacíamos guardia detrás de ellos dos, el resto de la tropa iban caminando en dos filas, apuntando en todas direcciones como si algo estuviera acechándonos.

- Aún no hay señal? - Preguntó Paul deteniéndose.

- No, señor - Una chica se acercó a él cargando una pequeña computadora con una antena - La señal no ha regresado desde que la perdimos hace una hora.

- Que extraño... - Se puso a pensar por unos segundos.

- Qué ocurre? - Fue cuando me acerqué a ellos.

- La señal de la radio aún no regresa - Volteó en todas direcciones, analizando el lugar en el que estábamos - Tal vez sea por estás dunas tan altas...

En efecto, estábamos dentro de lo que parecía un cañón, rodeados por dos grandes dunas secas que actuaban de muros, así que sólo teníamos dos caminos; adelante y atrás.

- Qué tal si intentamos desde un lugar más alto?

- Buena idea... - Dijo él, intentando tomar la computadora que traía la chica.

- Yo lo haré señor - Ella respondió, escalando roca por roca, cuidando graciosamente que el artefacto no se dañara.

- Es muy peligroso... - Se preocupó Paul - Hazlo rápido y baja de ahí.

- No sé preocupe, señor... - Presionaba botones y movía la antena de un lado a otro - Calibrar nuestra señal con la del "Cornelia" no es algo sencillo y sólo yo puedo hacerlo - Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Pero nunca pudimos comprobar si la señal se había restablecido, una de esas criaturas, nadie sabe de dónde, llegó tras de ella y la atravesó con dos de sus patas. Esta era diferente a las demás, era de un fuerte color verde metálico y tenía dos pares de alas. El insecto voló de una duna a la otra, pasando por encima de nosotros y dejando un rastro de sangre por donde iba.

- También pueden volar? - Pregunté mientras disparaba.

- No lo sé! - Gritaba un sujeto detrás de mí que disparaba igualmente.

Otra de esas cosas llegó volando al nido al que su "compañero" había llevado a nuestra soldado, comenzando a "comerla" también. Con sus últimas fuerzas la chica pudo arrastrarse un poco y agitar su mano en el aire.

- Se-se-señor! - Intentaba gritar, pero la sangre en su boca lo hacía difícil, sin contar en el hecho de que tenía a dos grandes insectos sobre ella y desgarrándole el cuerpo - Ayúdeme... Ahg!

No pudo decir más, un disparo se escuchó, sólo pudimos ver la hemorragia de su corazón mientras ella moría instantáneamente y a los insectos volando alejándose del lugar. Cuando me di cuenta Paul estaba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y sosteniendo el rifle de Nagato.

- Paul-kun! - Gritó Asahina-san con lágrimas en sus ojos, acompañada de sonidos de asombro por parte de la tropa.

- Paul! Qué acabas de hacer? - Pregunté demasiado sorprendido.

- Ella ya no podía sobrevivir, sólo le permití descansar de una vez, evitando su sufrimiento...

- Cómo puedes saberlo? - Estaba completamente enfurecido, si no fuera precisamente nuestro líder y mi mejor amigo lo hubiera asesinado ahí mismo - Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella no podía salvarse? - Lagrimas de coraje salieron de mi rostro, intenté calmarme lo mejor que pude.

Paul sólo me miró a los ojos por unos segundos, mostrándome la misma mirada fría que tenía desde que lo conocí. Yo a él siempre lo había considerado como una persona que en todo momento tiene la respuesta a tu pregunta, tiene una forma de pensar completamente diferente a la de todos los demás, por eso yo confiaba en que él sería la persona adecuada para sustituirme...

- Escuchen! - Dijo mientras se giraba para hablarnos de frente a todos - Quiero que hagan lo mismo que yo si se encuentran en una situación similar, sin importar de quién se trate, si es su mejor amigo o si soy yo. Estas criaturas no dejan rehén alguno y ustedes no les servirán para ningún propósito, sólo quieren acabar con nosotros... - Dicho se acercó a la computadora que había dejado caer la chica mientras era atacada.

No parecía funcionar ya que había rodado desde una altura considerable.

- Yuki-chan, puedes repararlo? - Preguntó a la chica acercándole el artefacto.

- No... Las celdas de la batería quedaron completamente inservibles - Respondió de igual forma en que le había preguntado, regresándole el artefacto a él.

Paul sólo lo arrojó al suelo y siguió su camino. Al parecer teníamos que salir de ese cañón para buscar, sin ayuda de la gente del "Cornelia", lo que nos habían encargado recuperar.

Después de seguir caminando por casi una hora, y a paso extremadamente precavido por lo que nos había sucedido, hasta que salimos de ese lugar. Seguía pensando en lo que había hecho, no dudaba de su sangre fría para hacer las cosas pero simplemente nunca me pasó por la mente.

- Qué crees que sea eso? - Preguntó Paul pasándome sus binoculares.

- Ya te digo... - Miré a través de los lentes, podía ver una construcción, paredes de acero, como una pequeña fortaleza - No te parece una base? Podría ser que...

- En eso pensé... - Dijo interrumpiéndome - Dirijámonos hacia allá, puede que encontremos alguna pista.

Seguimos caminando por el caluroso desierto, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar ese, era perfectamente visible a simple vista y ya claramente sabíamos que era una base, de nuestros camaradas por supuesto.

Pero de pronto algo nos sorprendió a todos, la tierra comenzó a temblar, uno de esos escarabajos gigantes salió de la tierra y arremetió contra nosotros, afortunadamente todos lo esquivamos por nada, me di cuenta de que era muy rápido pero lento para reaccionar. Se me ocurrió mantenerme cerca de su boca ya que no parecía tener ninguna clase de mandíbulas o patas afiladas, además tenía algo de preocupación por esa sustancia que lanzaba de su parte trasera...

Muchos me imitaron, disparando y caminando evitando quedar detrás de él, pero lo que hizo ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba, de su boca comenzó a lanzar un líquido anaranjado, alcanzó a rociar a algunos. Ante nuestra sorpresa, los soldados que fueron alcanzados comenzaron a "deshacerse", una rápida muerte por lo que parecía ser jugo digestivo. La mayoría estaban en shock por lo que acababan de ver pero no podíamos dejar de movernos ya que nos esperaba el mismo destino.

Noté un olor extraño y vi que me había caído un poco en mi chamarra, me la quité rápidamente y esta se disolvió en el suelo, subí a una duna intentando tener una mejor vista del objetivo. Vi a Nagato boca abajo mirando a través de la mira de su rifle, al parecer había pensado en lo mismo que yo.

No sé a qué estaba esperando, tenía buen rato ahí en el suelo. Cuando noté que ese insecto estaba por acorralar al grupo de Paul y Asahina-san justo debajo de nosotros fue que decidí apresurarla.

- Nagato! Date prisa!

Sin decir palabra alguna Nagato disparó su rifle, pero no fue para nada efectivo contra el insecto, sólo hizo un orificio en su nuca, lo que este siquiera notó.

- Rayos! - Dije disparando mi ametralladora.

Sabía que tampoco yo podría causarle daño alguno con un arma de mucho menos calibre que el rifle de Nagato, toda la tropa le había estado disparando por más de cinco minutos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y ante la "aparente sorpresa" (se podría decir así...) de Nagato, salté de lo alto de la duna hasta aterrizar en el caparazón de ese escarabajo gigante.

En cuanto se percató de mi presencia comenzó a moverse agitadamente, queriendo hacerme caer, no tuve más que meter una mano en el orificio de bala que le había provocado Nagato. Así fue cómo literalmente "monté" a ese gran insecto, entonces mis compañeros dejaron de disparar, por órdenes de Paul, podían herirme.

Estaba sorprendido que Paul estuviera a unos cuantos metros de mi y no haya hecho siquiera un disparo. Pero como si hubiese leído mi mente sacó la pequeña arma de su funda y apuntó a la cabeza del insecto, me puse algo nervioso al notar que yo estaba demasiado cerca de su objetivo.

- Espera! - Grité y antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa saqué una granada.

Quité el seguro y la lancé al orificio de la nuca del insecto, este lo sintió y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, esta vez me fue imposible resistir y caí fuertemente al suelo, aunque ya tenía planeado hacerlo...

- Al suelo! - Gritó Paul a lo que todos (los que no estaban ya en él...) se arrojaron al suelo y cubrieron sus cabezas.

El insecto, que no pudo de ningún modo deshacerse de la granada, explotó, sólo quedaron restos de este calcinados.

Después de que la tierra que se había levantado se disipara y fuera visible ver normalmente todos se levantaron desconcertados, hablando y reuniéndose en pequeños grupos.

- Bien hecho... - Dijo Paul dándome la mano para levantarme del suelo, después la sacudió para quitarse algo de ella, fue cando noté que yo estaba completamente cubierto de alguna sustancia babosa, me ericé al pensar que probablemente eran las entrañas del insecto - Sigan caminando... - Habló al aire y volteó hacia la cima de la duna, entonces Nagato saltó de ella, él puso sus brazos de modo que la caída de ella no fuera tan pesada.

La aparición de ese insecto nos había retrasado, comenzaba a oscurecer. Me acerqué a Paul, quería sugerirle el descansar un poco antes de llegar a la base.

- No crees que deberíamos descansar? - Pregunté caminando a su lado.

- Falta poco... - Contestó sin apartar la mirada de nuestro lejano objetivo.

- Si, lo sé, pero hemos caminado todo el día...

- Es mejor llegar y descansar dentro de la base... - Detuvo su andar - Otro de esos insectos podría atacarnos, no creo que tengamos la misma suerte durante la noche...

- Tampoco la tendremos si... - El sonido de un arma cayendo al suelo me interrumpió.

Por increíble que parezca, Nagato estaba aprovechando el tiempo que usábamos discutiendo para descansar. Estaba sentada con sus dos piernas estiradas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Después de unos segundos, Asahina-san la imitó, inmediatamente los hicieron todos los demás.

- Yo te ayudaré a vigilar toda la noche - Dije con una sonrisa.

- ... - Creí escuchar un ligero suspiro de resignación por su parte.

Se formaban pequeños grupos de tres personas, los demás grupos no se encontraban a más de dos metros de los otros, todos alrededor de una pequeña fogata.

Asahina-san, Nagato, Paul y yo estábamos un poco alejados de los demás, cuidando su sueño, para que ocurriera ninguna otra tragedia. Ya a altas horas de la noche, la primera en rendirse ante el cansancio fue Asahina-san, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, no hice ningún movimiento, no quería despertarla. Sin embargo, de alguna manera mis pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, despertándola torpemente.

- Oh! Como lo siento! - Dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire.

- No te preocupes... - Dije - Puedes ir a dormir si quieres.

- Pero...!

- Descansa todo lo que puedas, mañana será un largo día.

- Estás seguro? - Bajó su mirada, al parecer si quería ir a dormir.

- Si, nosotros cuidaremos para que descanses... - Una más de mis sonrisas, que no usaba frecuentemente, fue suficiente para convencerla.

- Gracias... - Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse a la fogata.

Una hora más sin decir palabra alguna, estábamos en completo silencio, sólo el crujir de la madera quemándose rompía con el frío y casi palpable silencio de ese planeta.

- No dejes pasar las oportunidades... - Me sorprendió escuchar de pronto.

- Qué cosa?

- No es nada... - Dijo Paul, mirándome de forma extraña nuevamente.

La última vez que lo había hecho de esa manera era respecto a Asahina-san.

- Mejor ve a dormir tu también, "nosotros cuidaremos para que descanses"... - La mirada que mantenía en su rostro me hacía imposible el decir algún comentario acerca de su mala imitación de mi.

- Cómo quieras... - Di media vuelta, bajando de la pequeña duna en la que estábamos.

A medio camino de donde se encontraba Asahina-san, ya durmiendo, di un último vistazo a donde Paul y Nagato estaban, interponiéndose entre la luna y yo, sus siluetas se marcaban sobre esta, me di cuenta de que estábamos bien cuidados esa noche. Seguí mi camino, acomodándome a un lado de Asahina-san, no tan cerca para que me notara, pero aprovechando su calor corporal de igual forma.

Poco a poco el crujir de la madera me iba arrullando hasta que me fue difícil mantenerme consiente de lo que ocurría, en realidad no pretendía dormir, sólo quería descansar un poco.

Asahina-san se giró de pronto, aclarando inmediatamente mis pensamientos, manteniendo su posición fetal y acercando su cara a la mía...

- Kyon-kun... - Parecía hablar entre sueños, aguanté la respiración para no perturbar su sueño - te amo...

No estaba seguro de lo que escuchaba, Asahina-san parecía soñar conmigo, cerré los ojos para no ser factor en lo que ella haría, sentí sus labios junto a los míos. No, no estaba dormida, había estado consiente todo el tiempo esperando el momentos indicado, y estoy completamente seguro de que ese no lo era... O si lo era?

Pensando, pensando en lo que pasaba perdí la noción del tiempo pegado a los labios de ella y mareado por el silencio del planeta caí profundamente dormido.

"_Es para mi? Muchas gracias! Nadie me ha dado nada aún..."_

"_... te quiero"_

"_No será bueno para nosotros comunicarnos sólo con mensajes..."_

Esas tres frases se habían quedado incrustadas en los más profundo de mi memoria, recordándome tres momentos clave en mi vida sentimental. Cualquiera pudiera pensar que recordar eso haría que me diera cuenta de lo que debía hacer, pero no, era todo lo contrario...

Sentí un ligero contacto en el estomago, era lento y monótono hasta el punto de volverse gracioso. No pude evitar soltar un pequeña risa, aún estaba algo dormido, la cosa continuaba y comencé a sentir cosquillas, fue cuando desperté.

Nagato estaba hincada a mi lado tocando mi estómago con la punta de su rifle, mi cerebro tardó unos segundos en analizar lo que estaba haciendo, me levanté agitadamente cuando me di cuenta de que lo hacía con un arma.

- Nagato! - Grité y la señalé con el dedo - Qué estás haciendo?

- ... - Me miró por unos segundos - Ya es hora de despertar...

- Por qué? - Por un segundo olvidé tiempo y espacio en el que estábamos.

Ella no dijo nada (como de costumbre...), giró sobre sí misma en dirección a la base que se encontraba ya a unos cuantos kilómetros, era sólo cuestión de caminar veinte o veinticinco minutos aproximadamente.

- Kyon-kun, qué haremos? - Asahina-san, hablando detrás de mí, me sorprendió.

- Ahh! Asahina-san! No hagas eso! - La señalé igualmente con el dedo - Bueno... Esperemos a lo que Paul diga...

- Él no está... - Dijo Nagato, hablando "entre la sombras" como acostumbraba.

- A dónde fue... - Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba señalando con su dedo a la base a la que nos dirigíamos - Oh... Entonces allá debemos ir...

Rápidamente movilicé improvisadamente a todo el escuadrón y nos pusimos en marcha a la base a la que supuestamente Paul se había dirigido. A diferencia de cómo lo hacíamos con él, ahora el escuadrón se movía rápido y de manera muy fluida, todos estos soldados habían estado a mi cargo en la tierra antes de aquel incidente y al parecer aún me tenían confianza, y con mayor razón después de lo que había hecho Paul con aquella chica...

Al llegar a ese lugar nos dimos cuenta de que nada era como lo esperábamos. No había movimiento militar dentro ni a los alrededores, las puertas estaban abiertas y había signos de que había sido atacada poco antes. Entramos, pero la escena no fue mejor que el exterior, sangre y cadáveres, amigos y enemigos, por todas partes, todo estaba fuera de lugar. Inmediatamente me pasó por la cabeza de que a Paul tal vez le había tocado estar presente en ese incidente y no pude evitar asustarme un poco, comencé a buscarlo por todas partes.

- Busquen a algún sobreviviente! - Grité mientras movía escombros y buscaba debajo de las columnas que se habían derrumbado.

Buscamos por varios minutos pero no había sobreviviente alguno, entré a la pequeña oficina de operaciones, en dónde también había cadáveres y sangre por todas partes, pero para mi alivio Paul también estaba ahí, vivo. Me acerqué a él y noté que estaba revisando un cadáver, lo tocaba y examinaba con una sangre fría que te hacía pensar que estaba revisando el regalo que alguien que no le agrada le había dado de cumpleaños.

- Qué ocurre? - Pregunté agachándome a su lado.

- Esto... - Respondió girando el cadáver para que yo lo pudiera ver - Es bastante extraño...

Lo qué veía no era, para nada, extraño, no era muy diferente a cualquier otro de los cadáveres que había visto en toda nuestra travesía, pero este tenía un ligero toque que lo hacía algo especial, nada más y nada menos que un agujero del tamaño de un puño en el cráneo de este, comprobé esto por las malas ya que apenas me di cuenta Paul ya tenía su mano dentro de este.

- No parece algo muy especial... -Me puse de pie - Está más que claro que un insecto lo hizo al atacarlo...

- Eso pensé también - A diferencia de mi él no se movió de la posición en que estaba - Pero mira - Dijo sacando su mano de ese agujero - No hay nada aquí dentro...

- A qué te refieres?

- A este cadáver le sacaron el cerebro...

- Qué cosa? - Eso me había sorprendido demasiado - Cómo pudo pasar?

- No tengo idea... Por el tamaño del agujero puedo decir que no lo tomaron limpiamente... lo que me lleva a pensar que fue succionado... - Fue cuando finalmente soltó el cadáver y se puso de pie.

- Pero estás cosas no habían hecho esto nunca... Sólo se limitaban a...

- Atravesarnos y partirnos por la mitad... - Me interrumpió.

- Si, sólo eso - Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza, pensaba.

- Pero mira eso - Ahora señaló al otro lado de la habitación.

En un rincón había una gran hoyo en el piso, suficientemente grande como para que un auto pequeño entrara por ahí. Eché un vistazo y me di cuenta de que era un túnel, intenté mirar un poco más de cerca pero Paul me detuvo, se veía demasiado tétrico ahí dentro, no sé cómo me pasó por la cabeza el intentar meterme en ese lugar.

- Algún tipo diferente de insecto debió usarlo para llegar hasta aquí... - Habló más serio de lo habitual - Uno capaz de hacer esto.

- Entonces tendremos que andar por ahí con más cuidado... - Comencé a caminar a la salida de la oficina - Ahora la pregunta es...

- Por qué esos insectos quieren nuestros cerebros...

- No sería demasiado obvio el pensar que sólo lo quieren para alimentarse de ellos?

- Esperemos eso... - Dijo él mientras también salía de ahí.

Ya afuera los soldados se percataron que Paul venía conmigo y se acercaron, en especial Nagato y Asahina-san.

- Paul-kun! Me tenías preocupada... - Esa fue Asahina-san, juntando sus manos en su pecho, aliviada.

- Por qué? Yuki-chan sabía en dónde me encontraba... - Giró a ver a ésta última - ... - Sólo la miraba a los ojos de manera fría.

- ... - Naturalmente ella respondía de la mis manera.

- Bien... - Dijo él finalmente.

- Ya que "arreglaron" su problema - Interrumpí - Qué haremos ahora?

- El equipo de transmisión está intacto... - Dijo Nagato y comenzó a caminar hacia una gran antena que estaba en una de las esquinas.

- Entonces intentemos pedir algunas indicaciones, nosotros mismos nos complicamos nuestro trabajo... - Paul se fue detrás de Nagato, comenzaron a ejecutar comandos en un pequeño panel de control que al parecer calibraba a la antena, después de unos minutos una luz comenzó a parpadear y un sonido proveniente del panel se escuchó - Escuchen Todos! - De pronto tomó de nuevo la fase de líder y comenzó a hablar - Nuestra zona se ha catalogado como hostil así que una nave de carga vendrá a recogernos en treinta minutos, tomen posiciones de combate y vigilen en el perímetro mientras llega la hora!

Eso era algo realmente repentino, todos comenzaron a moverse, subiendo a las torres y torretas que aún funcionaban...

- Esperemos que no ocurra nada... - Dije para romper el silencio que se había creado.

- Así será - Dijo Paul, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el cielo.

Al parecer había hecho un comentario demasiado tonto, bueno, tal vez no fue tonto, pero fue uno de esos momentos en que no quieres que algo ocurra pero por alguna extraña razón pasa eso exactamente.

- Señor! Se acercan enemigos por el este! - Habló uno de los soldados montados en una torre.

Paul rápidamente subió hasta donde estaba éste...

- Prepárense para defender la base! - Fue lo que dijo bajando rápidamente de ahí.

Corriendo conmigo detrás de él nos dirigimos hacia un plataforma elevada al nivel de las torretas. Nagato estaba en una torre y Asahina-san un poco atrás de nosotros.

A doscientos metros de la base un grupo de aproximadamente cincuenta insectos se acercaba a gran velocidad, cuando se finalmente entraron en nuestro rango de tiro todos comenzamos a disparar, entre más lejos de nosotros cayeran era mucho mejor. Estábamos tan concentrados en la distancia que no nos percatamos de lo que se encontraba mucho más cerca de nosotros.

- El cielo... - La tenue voz de Nagato se escuchó entre las ráfagas de balas.

Dirigimos nuestros disparos hacia uno de esos insectos verdes que se acercaba volando, logramos matarlo antes de que aterrizara pero la velocidad con la que venía hizo inevitable el que se estrellara contra la torre en la que Nagato se encontraba.

Uno de los soldados que operaban las torretas salió completamente ileso del impacto, otro, el que recibió de lleno el choque del insecto volador, murió instantáneamente. Por suerte Nagato sólo sufrió el impacto de haber caído cuatro metros desde la torre hasta el suelo. Asahina-san ya la estaba ayudando a incorporarse cuando Paul y yo llegamos.

- Te encuentras bien? - Pregunté mientras le daba la mano para que se parara.

- Si... - Como si nada hubiese ocurrido intentó agacharse para tomar su rifle del suelo.

Fue ahí cuando cedió ante el fuerte impacto que había sufrido, sus piernas falsearon y cayó al suelo débilmente.

- No estás bien... - Dijo Paul mientras la levantaba en brazos.

- ... - Nagato señaló con su dedo su arma, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella, la levanté y se la di, en verdad era algo pesada, me sorprendió que ella la manejara como si se tratara de un palo de madera.

- Puedes hacerte cargo? - Paul se dirigió a mí, hablando seriamente, poniendo a Nagato en mis brazos.

- Si, claro... - Caminé un poco, hacia la oficina de operaciones en la que habíamos estado antes, dándome cuenta de lo poco que Nagato pesaba y sorprendiéndome aún más de lo que esta chica lograba.

Apenas me alejé unos cuando pasos de Paul el suelo comenzó a moverse, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que había perdido el equilibrio por el peso extra de Nagato, pero no.

- Qué está ocurriendo? - Intenté acercarme a donde Paul estaba.

- No se acerqu...! - La tierra se volvió blanda bajo sus pies y fue literalmente tragado por ella, sólo su cabeza y su "brazo bueno" tenían movilidad.

- Paul! - Puse a Nagato en un lugar elevado y de nuevo intenté acercarme a donde Paul estaba, pero algo en la tierra me hizo detener el paso, ese algo se desplazaba como lo hacen las serpientes pero bajo tierra. - Cuidado!

Sorprendentemente la expresión de él no cambió para nada mientras veía como "eso" se acercaba hacia donde estaba, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó su silueta desapareció en la tierra.

Un crudo silencio se formo entre Paul y yo mientras el tiempo se volvía lento, era mucha la presión por no saber qué era esa cosa o lo que haría. De pronto alrededor de él la tierra comenzó moverse como si de agua hirviendo se tratara.

La arena de la superficie comenzó a teñirse carmesí y Paul comenzó a retorcerse intentando salir de ahí, el ver su sufrimiento sólo me recordaba una cosa...

"_... sin importar de quién se trate, si es su mejor amigo o si soy yo"._

Amo a mi mejor amigo, lo único que quería era que no sufriera más, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por su bien. Sin embargo, sólo un arma tenía el suficiente poder para darle una muerte instantánea, así que el trabajo se me escapaba de las manos.

- Nagato! - Le grité a la chica que miraba aterrada (de algún modo...) la escena desde las alturas - Hazlo!

- ... - Sin pensarlo dos veces cargó su rifle y puso una rodilla en el suelo.

La determinación con lo que lo hizo me hizo darme cuenta lo frío que es el mundo, sólo cerré los ojos y me giré, no quería ver la muerte de mi mejor amigo, esperaba escuchar el disparo para saber que todo había terminado, sin embargo, la espera se hizo demasiado larga, abrí los ojos y me sorprendió el ver a la fría chica de cabellos cortos, que se limitaba a seguir órdenes, actuando insegura por primera vez, con manos temblorosas y una lágrima a punto de caer desde sus ojos, no sabía cuál escena era más desgarradora.

- Yuki-chan... - La voz de Paul se escuchaba débil mientras esa criatura seguía atacándolo.

No le di tiempo de continuar, no pensé en nada más que en correr, corrí hacía donde mi amigo estaba, con un gran salto me encontré a dos metros de él. Al parecer la criatura se percató de mi presencia, dejando de atacar a Paul se dirigió hacia mí, estaba hundido hasta las rodillas así que ya no existía la opción de retroceder. La distancia a la que estábamos era demasiado pequeña como para pensar en alguna de mis locas estrategias, sólo disparé con mi rifle a la silueta que se acercaba con movimientos zigzagueantes, al paso se fue moviendo cada vez más lento hasta que con un horrendo chillido salió de la tierra y se desplomó a un costado.

Parecía una de esas ratas sin pelo usando una armadura de exoesqueleto, me apoyé en ella para salir de ahí y usándola como puente llegué hasta donde Paul estaba.

- N-no debiste v-venir... - Estaba completamente pálido y no podía respirar con normalidad.

- No te iba a dejar morir - Lo cargué como pude ya que era algo más alto que yo y ese brazo pesaba lo mismo que Nagato.

- No obedeciste mi orden... - No sé por qué, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a morir.

- No es mi culpa, no sé por qué Nagato no disparó - Volteé a verla, miraba como lo acostaba a él en el suelo a su lado.

Su cuerpo estaba muy herido, tenía grandes cortes y varios moretones, pienso que esa criatura se alimentaba de sangre, por eso el cuerpo de Paul estaba completo. Además, se encontró con la persona con la sangre más fría y espesa que existe, eso debió haberle dificultado el trabajo...

- Puedes hacerte cargo? - Ahora era yo el que hacía una mala imitación de él - Va a estar bien - Ella asintió con la cabeza y puso la de él en su pequeño regazo.

Por más que me alegrara de que Paul estuviera vivo no cambiaba el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en medio de una guerra. Me olvidé completamente de Asahina-san en este tiempo, ahora ella pasaba a ser mi máxima prioridad.

Afortunadamente ella estaba a salvo, disparando junto a una torreta, así era muy difícil que le hicieran daño. La base estaba rodeada de cuerpos de insectos y nuestros, quedábamos pocos, pero también pocos de ellos, en unos minutos la nave llegaría por nosotros y finalmente saldríamos de ahí.

Ya para terminar, dos insectos voladores se acercaron a gran velocidad, ante el fuego de menos soldados es natural que esas cosas resistan más, pero cayeron como moscas después de escucharse tres fuertes disparos.

- Cubrimos tu espalda... - De nuevo la ligera voz de Nagato se escuchó entre las ráfagas de balas.

Ella con su sniper y Paul con su magnum, éste último ya un poco mejor y recobrando el color. El ataque había terminado, muchas bajas y heridos. Un sonido parecido al de un relámpago se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos, una bola de fuego apareció en el cielo, viendo un poco más claro me di cuenta de que era la nave que vendría a recogernos, ahora si estaríamos a salvo.

- Kyon-kun! - Gritaba Asahina-san desde una plataforma - Cómo estás?

- Bien! - Contesté agitando mi brazo - Y tu?

- También estoy bien! - Dicho esto mostró una de sus sonrisas características.

Buscó una escalera para bajar, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de uno de los pocos soldados que quedábamos.

- Señor! - Paul no estaba en condiciones así que de nuevo tuve que tomar su papel.

- Qué ocurre?

- Enemigos! Muchos más! - Eso no me lo creía, ha pocos minutos de ser salvados surgía otro problema...

Se escuchaba el horrendo chillido de esas criaturas, cada segundo era más fuerte, hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de las gruesas paredes de acero al ser impactadas. Se movían ligeramente, poco a poco iban cediendo ante el impacto de los insectos.

La nave que nos rescataría finalmente aterrizó justo detrás de nosotros, los pocos soldados que quedaron comenzaron a abordar. Paul y Nagato lo hicieron también, yo esperé a que los dos soldados que operaban las torretas bajaran de estas para abordar la nave. Fue en ese momento que un gran insecto derribó una de las paredes, dejando entrar a decenas de sus pequeños aliados a la base.

- Corran! - Grité mientras disparaba a cualquier lugar.

El gran escarabajo comenzó a lanzar ese líquido anaranjado al que tanto le temía, alcanzando a varios de mis compañeros y deshaciendo sus cuerpos. Era sólo cuestión de correr unos cuantos metros, tomé la mano de Asahina-san y corrí con ella mientras éramos perseguidos por los insectos.

Intenté pasar por encima de una pequeña pila de escombros, pero esta se vino abajo apenas llegamos a la cima. Caímos fuertemente, evité el daño cayendo y rodando apenas toqué el suelo, pero Asahina-san quedó algo resentida así que me apresuré a auxiliarla.

- Estás bien? - Pregunté mientras la ayudaba aponerse pie.

- Eso creo... - Dijo apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha, al mismo tiempo que esta falseaba, provocando que cayéramos al suelo - Es mi tobillo... creo que me lo rompí - Dijo mirándome a los ojos con aire de tristeza.

- No te preocupes - Intenté de nuevo ayudarla a levantarse -Muy pronto te ayudarán con eso... - Intenté sonreírle.

Estábamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo en eso, un insecto se aprovechó del hecho de que estuviéramos en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Quería proteger a Asahina-san, incluso si daba mi vida valdría la pena por salvar la suya. No tenía tiempo de usar las armas, puse mi cuerpo sobre el de ella para recibir cualquier impacto, lo que viniera después no me importaba.

Un fuerte dolor en el brazo, sólo cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando morir. Pero algo me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, sentí como Asahina-san apretaba mis muñecas con sus manos mientras soltaba un ligero quejido, fue entonces que vi que el insecto sólo me había herido el brazo derecho con una de sus patas. Esta me había atravesado el brazo completamente y se había adentrado de lleno en el pecho de ella, clavándose justo en su corazón. La hemorragia no paraba, y aunque lo hiciera, ya era muy tarde para ella.

- Asahina...

- K-kyon... kun...? - Hablaba entrecortadamente y su voz apenas era perceptible - Eres t-tu?

- S-si... Q-qué ocurre? - No sabía qué decir ante tal situación.

- N-no puedo... verte... - Sonrió de la forma más tierna posible, sabiendo que todo había acabado, dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras los cerraba.

- Oye... Mikuru... no te rindas... - Comencé a llorar también.

Simplemente no podía aceptar que eso sucediera, no podía perderla de forma tan inocente, ella que en su vida había cometido acto alguno para merecerse eso. Quise abrazarla pero fui interrumpido, no supe cómo pasó pero el insecto me levantó en el aire y me lanzó varios metros, alejándome de ella.

- Mikuru! - Me levanté e intenté correr de nuevo hasta donde ella estaba pero al estar ahora tan cerca de la nave era obvio que no me dejarían regresar.

Dos soldados me cargaron contra mi voluntad hasta adentro de la nave mientras ésta cerraba su compuerta y despegaba alejándose rápidamente del lugar, rumbo al "Cornelia".

- Tenemos que volver! - Gritaba y lloraba, golpeando la compuerta de acero con mis puños, quería siquiera recuperar su cuerpo...

Nadie me interrumpió, fue hasta que mis manos comenzaron a sangrar y me desplomé en suelo que alguien se me acercó.

- Lo siento... - Dijo alguien, poniendo una fría mano sobre mi espalda.

Estaba completamente fuera de mí, me levanté enfurecido y a ciegas tomé a esa persona por el cuello de su uniforme y lo alcé en el aire.

- Lo sientes? - Pregunté aún más enfurecido, pero reaccionando de inmediato al darme cuenta de que era Paul al que tenía entre mis manos. Lo solté y cayó al suelo.

- Si... - Dijo acomodando en cuello de su uniforme - Todos lo sentimos... - Bajó su mirada al igual que la mayoría de los pocos que estábamos en la zona de carga de la nave.

Se arrodilló al lado de Nagato, a la que no había notado pero estaba justo debajo de nosotros. Paul le dijo unas palabras que no alcancé a percibir, así que me arrodillé también para escuchar mejor, pero sólo pude oír un ligero sollozo que de una u otra manera me llegó hasta el alma.

- Teniente... - Se escuchó desde la cabina una voz demasiado familiar.

Paul se puso de pie, dejándonos sentados a Nagato y a mí, después de varios minutos él volvió.

- Ahí hay alguien que tal vez te interese ver... - Dijo Paul con su mano en mi hombro.

Él solía ser más directo, pero eso me bastó para ponerme de pie y dirigirme rápidamente a la cabina. Al llegar ahí me di cuenta de que los pilotos no eran nadie más que Haruhi y Koizumi, éste último formó una estúpida sonrisa al verme entrar en ese lugar.

- Ah? - Exclamó Haruhi al verme ahí - Kyon-kun, eres tú? - Se notaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de tristeza.

- Tenemos que regresar... - Dije sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía.

- Qué le hace pensar, soldado - Koizumi me interrumpió - que regresaremos por el cuerpo de un soldado cualquiera, si no lo hicimos por los varios sargentos y demás rangos importantes que cayeron en batalla?

Al parecer seguía siendo el mismo tipo de persona que había sido siempre, por una parte podía tener razón, pero la otra parte significaba darle la razón a la persona más irritante del mundo. Pero de nuevo era Paul el que me ayudó a no hacer algo estúpido, metiéndose entre él y yo.

- Cuánto tiempo para llegar el "Cornelia", piloto? - Habló Paul, para calmar un poco lo ánimos, espero...

- Cinco minutos, teniente... - Respondió Haruhi mientras lo saludaba - Sólo un pequeño salto hiperespacial.

No dijo nada más, tampoco me dejó a mi decir alguna cosa, volvimos donde se encontraba Nagato junto a los demás. Nos apartamos un poco del grupo, sólo Paul y yo.

- Qué ocurre? - Pregunté - Te noto distanciado... Pero no a tu estilo.

- Algo me está preocupando... - Dijo mirándome a los ojos y jalando el cabello de su patilla derecha con dos dedos.

- De qué hablas...? - A decir verdad, el sólo hecho de escucharlo decir esas palabras era suficiente para transmitirme el mismo sentimiento.

- No creo que todo esto sea simplemente para "vengarnos" de esos insectos... - Dicho eso volteó ligeramente a la cámara de seguridad sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Qué te hace pensar eso? - Susurraba, pero expresando mi sorpresa.

- La pasada misión... - Intentaba explicarme - Encontré algo y lo analicé con la ayuda de Yuki-chan... estoy seguro de que ellos saben que lo tengo.

- No será el objeto que debíamos recuperar? - Me sonaba a algo muy lógico, no creí que fuera un importante descubrimiento de guerra o algo así.

- De cualquier forma espero que así sea, igual me lo quitarán, además no quiero hacer otra búsqueda a ciegas... - Puso ambas manos en mis hombros - No sé a quiénes podríamos perder esta vez - Aún sujetándome volteó a ver a Nagato, que se encontraba sentada en un rincón mientras limpiaba arma favorita.

El soldado médico de la nave me trató la gran herida de mi brazo, el insecto me atravesó limpiamente, sin cortar venas o tejidos importantes. Por eso sólo requerí costura, en ambos lados del brazo lamentablemente, después de varios desinflamantes y algo de morfina estaba listo. "No lo fuerces mucho" fue lo que me dijeron, al menos no era un brazo metálico...

La pequeña nave en la que habíamos sido recogidos se acopló finalmente con el "Cornelia", y fuimos recibidos por varios soldados del otro lado de las gruesas compuertas. Sólo uno en especial, Zim con una pequeña mueca de inconformidad en su cara, estiró su mano hacia Paul cuando lo tuvo de frente. Éste último sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño artefacto, parecía un componente de computadora, y lo puso en la mano de Zim.

Mientras miraba la escena sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda con su dedo, giré la cabeza para averiguar de quién se trataba, después giré completamente.

- Am... Hola, Kyon-kun... - Dijo la chica con su mirada en el suelo.

- Hola - Me encontraba en un situación algo complicada - Haruhi... - Dije bajando la cabeza y buscando sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

- Cómo estás? - Levanto finalmente su mirada, acomodando su cabello tras su oreja y cruzando sus brazos, se notaba desvelada.

- Estoy bien... - Dije tomándome el brazo - Pero tu no, verdad? Te noto cansada...

- Serio? - Dijo tallándose los ojos con sus manos - Lo que pasa es que hemos estado viajando mucho, entregando cargamento y suplementos, recogiendo soldados en peligro, tu sabrás - Esto último lo dijo sonriente.

- Lo que yo hago es un juego de niños entonces... - Hablé con un ligero sarcasmo que ella obviamente notó e hizo un ligero puchero al respecto - Y tu guardaespaldas, no está siempre contigo?

- De qué habl... oh! - Se sorprendió, demasiado para mi gusto - Te refieres a Koizumi-kun? Él no es mi guardaespaldas Kyon-kun! Es sólo mi amigo...

- Estás segura? No quiero tener ningún problema por hablar con su novia... - Miré al techo fingiéndome pensativo.

- Claro que si! Y claro que no soy su novia! - Su puchero aumentó de nivel - Yo amo a alguien más... - Se quedó seria, parecía haberse arrepentido de haber dicho eso último.

- Y... puedo saber de quién se trata? - Busqué de nuevo su mirada.

- Como si no lo supieras, tonto... - Dijo dándome la espalda y cruzando sus brazos.

La verdad es que si creía saberlo, al menos tenía una pequeña posibilidad de que aún estuviera enamorada de mí. Pensándolo bien, no tenía una razón lo suficiente buena para no creerle, ella es demasiado lista y también sabe qué tipo de persona es Koizumi y a menos de que él cambiara de manera importante, ella nunca terminaría con él. Pero por otro lado, yo no podía limpiar mi corazón tan fácilmente, la imagen de Mikuru Asahina aún estaba en él, lo que había hecho y la forma en que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Nunca me di cuenta de si en realidad me enamoré de ella, pero hubiera sido lindo averiguarlo, definitivamente lo hubiera sido...

- Oye... - Dije acercándome a ella - Lo siento...

- Yo también lo siento, Kyon-kun... - De nuevo dio media vuelta para verme a los ojos, me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera llorando - No creas que deje de quererte... Sufrí demasiado por estar alejada de ti, el hecho de que tú estuvieras esperándome en la tierra con la esperanza de que nos volviéramos a ver me destrozaba el corazón... Aunque fuera casi imposible que eso pasara... - Dejó de hablar para respirar, estaba ahogada en su propio llanto, verla de esa forma también me hacía temblar el corazón.

- No pensaste en mí...

- Pensé en ti! - Me interrumpió - Pensé que te sentías de la misma manera, por eso lo hice, al menos así ya no tendrías a alguien a quien esperar... - Fue ahí cuando bajó la cabeza y siguió llorando como una niña pequeña, me di cuenta de que la seguía amando demasiado, o tal vez nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero haría lo que fuera para seguir con ella...

- Tonta... - Levantó de nuevo su cabeza, sorprendida, la abracé y pegué su cabeza a mi pecho - Aún te sigo esperando... - La aparté de mi y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos - No me importa cuán lejos estés, te esperaría un millón de años mientras tu me sigas queriendo, eres mi fuerza, por eso estoy aquí...

Apenas limpiaba una de sus lágrimas una nueva nacía de sus ojos, un ciclo sin fin que estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta que ella quisiera. Lo hice hasta que finalmente ella se secó sus propias lágrimas. No dijo nada, sólo me abrazó, siguió ahí hasta que la situación la dejó, en este caso, Paul llamó por nosotros, un llamado importante en la cabina de control, dónde el hasta ahora anónimo capitán del gran "Cornelia" estaba.

Caminamos los cuatro, Paul, Koizumi, Haruhi y yo, hasta la cabina de control, seguidos de cerca por Zim. El lugar era muy grande, me recordó mucho a "Viaje a las estrellas", me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de quién capitaneaba la nave, una chica no mayor a nosotros, de unos hermosos ojos color miel y largo cabello verde, tenía una complexión muy dura, no me fue difícil imaginar el por qué alguien tan joven como ella (a mi me parecía así...) había llegado a tan alto rango.

- La operación comenzará en 10 minutos, capitán... - Dijo uno de los hombres que operaban la gran computadora, rápidamente Haruhi y Koizumi tomaron su lugar como pilotos frente a la capitana.

- De qué está hablando, capitán... - Habló Paul mientras hacía acto de presencia.

- No desespere, teniente - Dijo ella, se notaba muy calmada - Le sugiero que tome asiento, usted y sus soldados... - Se notaba confiada, tal vez debido a esa "operación" de la que hablaban - Comiencen el salto hiperespacial.

- Si, capitana - Respondió Haruhi mientras ella y Koizumi presionaban botones en sus monitores.

Tomamos asiento rápidamente, el espacio se torció frente a nuestros ojos, viajábamos a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, me di cuenta de que en ese momento estábamos demasiado lejos del planeta K, fuera de todo peligro. De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, nos encontrábamos entre cientos de naves amigas, todas rodeando ese planeta.

- Ahora aniquilaremos todo lo que hay en este planeta, teniente... - Dijo dirigiéndose a Paul.

- Por qué no hicieron eso desde el principio, capitán? - Contestó él, haciéndole frente, tal vez ella desde el principio lo estaba encarando.

- Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo... Ahora sólo queremos volver a casa.

- No será el hecho de que ya no hay suficientes soldados para cumplir su cometido? - Aumentó el tono de su voz, definitivamente tenía una riña con ella.

- Eso no le incumbe, teniente... - Ella no le tomaba mucha atención a la reclamación de Paul - Su participación en esta guerra ya terminó.

- Y todas las vidas que se perdieron? No tiene ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por haber mandado a la muerte a todas esas personas que creían que harían "justicia"?

- Le digo, teniente, que eso no le incumbe, de hecho... - Hizo una pequeña pausa - Está fuera de mis manos, yo no tengo la culpa de que vivamos en un mundo tan curioso...

No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero Paul se notaba bastante molesto, su mano temblaba de coraje, se notaba en su mirada. De pronto una alarma se escuchó, pintando el lugar de un oscuro rojo, toda la flota había entrado en alerta.

- Qué sucede? - Preguntó la capitana.

- Estamos siendo atacados, capitán... - Contestó Haruhi al momento en que en la nave comenzaban a sentirse turbulencias - Desde el planeta.

- Esto no debía ser así... - Decía la capitana mientras veía a través del cristal como varias naves ejecutaban acciones evasivas - Alguien hizo un cálculo demasiado erróneo...

Cientos de esas inmensas bengalas color rojizo salían disparadas del planeta hacia el cúmulo de naves que lo rodeaban, con tanto blanco probable era casi imposible que todos saliéramos bien librados. Poco a poco podíamos ver como las naves eran impactadas y destruidas al instante, frente a nosotros vimos como una nave caía en picada hacia el planeta, al menos sus restos incendiados lo hacían.

- Ejecuten salto hiperespacial ahora! - Ordenó la capitana.

- Imposible, capitán... - Contestó Koizumi - Podríamos chocar con alguna nave.

- Busquen una ruta libre e intenten de nuevo...

- Si, capitana - Ambos pilotos comenzaron a trabajar en sus monitores, incluso revisando otros de los que había en la cabina.

- Por ahí! - Dijo Haruhi - Programa para F26-DB13.

- Entendido... - Koizumi presionaba rápidamente sus botones - Listo!

- Salto Hiperespacial en diez, nueve, ocho... - Nunca había escuchado cuenta regresiva tan lente en mi vida, siquiera la que se hacía en navidad... - Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... - Haruhi fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo, la alarma seguía sonando y la situación se tornó desesperante - Nos golpearon, capitán!

- Reporte de daños... - Dijo ella.

- Todo el cuarto de máquinas fue destruido, capitán... - Dijo Koizumi, igualmente desesperado - Cierro compuertas C-1001 a E-0073...

- Sin los motores somos blanco fácil... - Habló Paul, era el único de nosotros que no se sentaba sólo a escuchar...

- ... - La capitana se notaba pensativa, tal vez se sentía derrotada, aunque nunca supe con certeza lo que quería hacer - ... Todo el mundo valla a las naves salvavidas... Nos vamos de aquí... Señorita Haruhi...

- Si, capitana? - Preguntó Haruhi, interrumpida mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Mande toda la energía que nos queda al área de mantenimiento, no quiero que ninguna nave falle ahora...

"Todo el personal, favor de dirigirse al área de mantenimiento y abordar las naves salvavidas..." Se repetía una y otra vez la grabación que Haruhi acababa de hacer. A través del cristal sólo había destrucción, pocas naves aún en pie y aún demasiados ataques enemigos flotaban en órbita. Seguía muy de cerca a Haruhi, que de vez en cuando volteaba detrás suyo buscándome. Me sorprendí al notar que Paul dio una vuelta equivocada...

- Oye! - Dije deteniéndolo del hombro - A dónde vas?

- Sigue, nos veremos de nuevo... - Lo dejé ir y siguió su camino, saludándome mientras corría.

En ese momento recordé que Nagato no había estado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo, ella estuvo en el mismo lugar en el que bajamos de la nave de carga, él había vuelto por ella, pero no estaba seguro de si la encontraría o no...

Llegamos a la zona de mantenimiento, pero nadie pensaba que el desastre del cuarto de máquinas se hubiera extendido tanto. Quedaban pocas naves, y aún muchos soldados sin abordar, las naves eran para dos personas así que Koizumi y la capitana subieron a una, mientras que Haruhi y yo abordamos una segunda. Ella pilotearía así, que encendió la nave y nos dispusimos a salir de ese lugar, la nave corría por unos rieles hasta salir del "Cornelia" donde finalmente encendía sus cohetes.

- Vamos... - Dije animando a Haruhi.

- Si - Asentó ella.

La nave comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras el lugar literalmente se venía abajo, una serie de explosiones nos hicieron tambalear un poco pero seguíamos avanzando y tomando velocidad. Una última y muy fuerte explosión provocó que el techo se cayera sobre nosotros, bloqueando la salida y sacándonos del camino.

- Rayos! - Dije saliendo de la nave.

- Qué haremos ahora, Kyon-kun? - Haruhi salió también de la nave, con aire de preocupación, con razón suficiente, si no salíamos de ahí pronto definitivamente moriríamos.

- Oigan! - Se escuchó la voz de la capitana - Por aquí!

- Ven! - Tomé la mano de Haruhi.

Nos dirigimos hacia la nave de la capitana mientras ella bajaba de ésta, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca noté cómo me guiñaba un ojo con un rostro que transmitía una gran seguridad, hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, aunque pareciera temerario, resultó ser eso exactamente lo que debía hacer. Golpeé a Haruhi en la nuca con mi arma, desmayándola al instante, la capitana la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo.

- Qué está haciendo...? - Pregunté desconcertado.

- El capitán se hunde con su nave, soldado... Ella no querría que hiciera esto - Respondió mientras sentaba a Haruhi detrás de Koizumi.

- Me iré entonces, capitán... - Dijo éste - Gracias.

- Cuídala... - Lo interrumpí.

- Claro - Dijo finalmente, después cerró la nave sobre su cabeza.

Eché un vistazo a cualquier cosa que pudiera impedir su escape, por suerte nada se interpuso en su camino, avanzaron hasta que finalmente salieron de la nave.

- Vamos, busquemos otra nave... - Intentaba alentar a la capitana.

- Ya te lo dije... - Dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirándome a los ojos.

- Ahora entiendo por qué está en ese rango, señor...

- Vete, rápido... - Sonrió ligeramente, me di cuenta de que en verdad era una persona admirable.

- Gracias...

Subí a una de las últimas naves que quedaban, lamentablemente iba solo. Encendí como pude la nave, no conocía absolutamente nada acerca de cómo pilotear una, pero al ser "salvavidas" supongo que era a prueba de idiotas como yo. Presioné varios botones y el motor se encendió, la nave comenzó a moverse mientras la firme figura de la capitana vigilaba mi trayectoria, no pude evitar saludarla con mi palma extendida a lo que ella sólo asentó con su cabeza. Otro impacto en el "Cornelia" provocó que colapsara detrás de mi, al ser una nave tan grande y completamente inmóvil era inevitable que permaneciera completa por mucho tiempo. Salí de ahí mientras la gran nave explotaba.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que aventurarme de nuevo al planeta K con lo demás sobrevivientes. No creo que hayamos sido abandonados a nuestra suerte, alguien en la tierra seguro se habrá enterado de la tragedia del "Cornelia" y seguro enviarían ayuda a los que sobrevivimos.

Entré a la atmósfera mientras pequeños restos de las naves destruidas se impactaban en mi nave. Ya dentro del planeta pude ver lo que parecían cometas cayendo del cielo, mis demás compañeros, espero. Una pequeña luz comenzó a parpadear en el tablero, me indicaba que era tiempo de aterrizar, se trataba de un botón, lo presioné y el indicador del estado de la nave me marcó que el tren de aterrizaje se había desplegado. Por suerte me encontraba en una zona algo despejada y la nave casi se piloteaba sola, aterricé.

Bajé de la nave y lo primero que hice fue tomar mi arma, no quería verme sorprendido por ningún tipo de problema. Una pequeña compuerta en el exterior de la nave se abrió automáticamente, mostrándome una pistola de bengalas, rápidamente la tomé y apunté al cielo, pero, algo sorprendido, justo en la dirección en la que apuntaba se encontraba flotando en el aire una esfera de fuego que dejaba tras de si una estela luminosa. Alguien se me había adelantado y había disparado su bengala, no se encontraba muy lejos. Revisé por última vez la nave salvavidas, cualquier cosa que pudiera rescatar de ella sería útil, lamentablemente nada me servía, me aseguré de que mi arma estuviera cargada y caminé en la dirección en que la bengala había sido disparada.

Caminé por el desierto, duna tras duna, todo el paisaje parecía repetirse una y otra vez. La esfera seguía brillando en el cielo al mismo tiempo que descendía, tenía poco tiempo así que comencé a correr. Aproximadamente diez minutos después pude escuchar disparos, tres fuertes disparos que me hicieron apresurar el paso aún más, en parte por que podría haber peligro cerca, pero por otro lado algún compañero tal vez necesitaba ayuda. Poco tiempo había pasado cuando me encontré con el cuerpo de un insecto mutilado en el suelo, a su lado se encontraba Paul, manchado de sangre verde y completamente agotado, Nagato estaba también manchada de sangre, pero ésta era su propia sangre por lo que se encontraba casi inconsciente. Me apresuré para saber cuál era la situación.

- Paul! - Grité mientras me acercaba a él.

- ... - No dijo nada, sólo intentó ponerse de pie.

- Qué ocurrió? - Pregunté, ayudándolo.

- Mal momento para que se te acabe la munición... - Atrabancadamente se apartó de mí y se dirigió a donde estaba Nagato - Esa cosa nos sorprendió... - Hablaba con los dos al mismo tiempo, hablando tenuemente con ella - Tuve que matarla a golpes - En efecto, su brazo metálico estaba en muy malas condiciones, a decir verdad todo su cuerpo lo estaba, era increíble que hubiera podido vencer a esa cosa sin ningún tipo de arma de fuego...

- Tenemos que buscar ayuda... No sobrevivirán mucho tiempo así - Sonaba cruel, pero me preocupaba demasiado su estado, se veían realmente mal, Nagato respiraba agitadamente y parecía que su vista se estaba nublando.

- Yo no importo... - Como pudo puso a Nagato sobre su espalda, tomó el rifle de ella y se puso de pie - Vamos...

- Bien... - Lo seguí de cerca, de alguna forma estaba indefenso ahora.

Caminamos por el desierto al mismo tiempo que muchas esferas de luz se elevaban sobre nosotros, nos dirigimos a la que notamos que estaba más cerca.

- Cómo te sientes, Nagato? - Me dirigí a ella, se estaba quedando dormida, por eso le hablaba constantemente.

- Bien... - El tono de su voz era más bajo que el habitual, en serio estaba muy grave.

- No te preocupes, pronto estarás bien... - Paul la acomodó de nuevo en su espalda dando un pequeño salto, Nagato sólo se preocupaba por descansar, apoyando su cabeza y mirándome con una mirada casi perdida.

- Mira... - Dijo de pronto Paul - Ahí hay tres personas...

- Apresurémonos... - En efecto, tres soldados se encontraban cerca de la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva, ellos también estaban en malas condiciones, pero estaba mucho mejor armados, un rifle de asalto cada quien, además de un lanza granadas y una bazuca, era lo que alcancé a ver.

Terminamos por acercarnos a ellos, tenían en sus manos un pequeño radio, lo escuchaban atentamente mientras miraban hacia el interior de la cueva. Uno de ellos se dirigió rápidamente a mí.

- Señor... - Dijo acercándome el pequeño radio.

- Qué sucede? - Pregunté mirándolo mientras sostenía el artefacto.

- Parece que hay alguien adentro.

- Qué cosa? - Sorprendido me acerqué el radio al oído - Hablar el teniente Kyon - Miré a Paul, que aún mantenía la fría seguridad de su mirada - cambio... - Guardé silencio mientras esperaba respuesta.

- S-s... - Se alcanzó a escuchar, pero había demasiada interferencia - S-si... Kyon... k-kun... S-ss...

- Cuál es la situación? Cambio...

- T-todo es... S-ss... muy extraño!

- Espera... - Un escalofrío me recorría la espalda al mismo tiempo que identificaba la voz de esa persona - Haruhi?

- S-ss... - La interferencia me hacía imposible seguir comunicándome con ella.

Pensé por unos segundos lo que debía hacer, Haruhi estaba dentro de esa cueva en una situación "extraña", no tenía mucho equipo para una misión de rescate y los dos mejores soldados que conocía no estaban en condición de pelear.

- Qué hago...? - Pregunté mirando a Paul, la tensión del aire era muy incómoda.

- No tienes que preguntármelo...

Nagato recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Paul y sus brazos colgaban por su cuello mientras él sostenía una de sus manos y ella lo apretaba con fuerza. Él siempre estuvo alentándome para que siguiera con mi vida, si no resolvía mis problemas su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

- Gracias... - Él sólo asentó con su cabeza - Necesito a dos hombres que me acompañen... - Sorprendentemente Paul y los otros tres soldados se pusieron a mi lado, haciéndole frente a la cueva - Vamos entonces... - Desconociendo si ellos iban detrás de mi yo caminé hacia el interior de la cueva.

Caminábamos con extrema cautela pero muy rápido, pisando sobre arena para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, la agitada respiración de Nagato era lo único que podíamos escuchar. Cinco minutos caminando y no llegábamos a nada aún, el radio estaba completamente muerto pero por suerte sólo había un camino por el cual ir, aún así, quería evitar cualquier percance antes de llegar con Haruhi, si nosotros no la rescatábamos con cualquier intento de hacerlo después probablemente ya sería muy tarde.

Poco a poco podíamos escuchar un ligero y agudo chillido, nos acercábamos, a dónde fuera que nos dirigíamos, ya estábamos cerca. Pude notar la entrada a una gran cámara, Haruhi estaba justo en la entrada, tirada en el suelo y viendo hacia arriba, hacia... Una extraña criatura, mucho más grande que los insectos comunes y corrientes que nos encontramos siempre. Quise detenerme unos segundos para averiguar lo que ocurría y pensar en lo que haría, pero un fuerte impulso me obligo a correr a toda velocidad gritando su nombre hacia donde ella estaba.

- Haruhi! - Rápidamente me hinqué a su lado - Estás bien? - Ignoraba lo que estaba alrededor por completo.

- S-si... - Dijo ella, intentando levantarse - Pero... - Volteó en una dirección en particular, hacía el cuerpo sin vida de Koizumi...

- Qué rayos? - Gritó uno de los soldados que nos acompañaba.

El gran insecto era muy parecido a un ciempiés, sólo que tenía sus patas dentro de la tierra, se veía imponente en esa posición, presentí que no se movería de ahí. Se notaba muy suave, a tal grado que tal vez lo podría atravesar con una aguja...

- E-esa cosa... - intentó hablar Haruhi, por alguna razón estaba paralizada de miedo - Se comió... se comió s-su cerebro...

- Dios... - Pensé, debíamos salir pronto de ese lugar.

El gran insecto, con un fuerte rugido, elevó su cabeza para dejar salir, de una incisión arriba de su mandíbula, una gran y asquerosa extensión que parecía un largo dedo con una aguja quirúrgica en la punta. Esa escena me enchinó la piel, no quise siquiera imaginar lo que podía hacer con esa cosa. Inmediatamente escuché el sonido de un arma siendo recargada, pero otro sonido captó la atención de todos, incluso de todos los insectos que permanecían inmóviles a nuestro alrededor.

- ...! - Exclamó Paul, poniendo desesperadamente a Nagato en el suelo. Nos acercamos a ver lo que ocurría, sin descuidar la retaguardia, por supuesto - Te pondrás bien...

- ... - Ella sólo sujetaba fuertemente su mano mientras él intentaba calmarla - No siento dolor... - Soltó esas palabras con una voz apagada.

- Lo ves...? Te estás mejorando... - Paul no podía hablar, las lágrimas no lo dejaban, estaba irreconocible, expresando sus sentimientos como cualquier persona, aún así no podía creer sus propias palabras.

- G-gracias... por t-tod - Dijo ella, con sangre en su boca, entrando en shock.

- No me agradezcas! No aún... Yuki-chan... - La voz de él también se estaba apagando, pero por ninguna razón la dejaría ir, la sujetaba en sus brazos como si de eso dependiera...

- Te... A-amo... - Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, ya completamente inconsciente.

- Yuki-chan...? - Puso su mano en su mejilla y movió su cabeza, intentando hacerla reaccionar, aunque ya era tarde - Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan! - Repetía una y otra vez, La escena me rompía el corazón, volteé a ver a Haruhi, ella estaba en la misma condición que yo, con un gran nudo en la garganta, lagrimas en los ojos, impotente - No puedes...! No puedes dejarme solo...! Q-qué se supone que voy a... que voy a hacer sin ti...? Yuki-chan...

Paul abrazó el cuerpo de Nagato fuertemente contra el suyo, llorando inconsolablemente, limpiando su cara de la sangre que tenía. Ella parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormida, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Poco a poco esta "aventura" iba arrebatándome a mis amigos uno por uno, eso tenía que terminar...

Terminó de acostar el cuerpo de Nagato sobre el frío suelo de la madriguera, se puso lentamente de pie y me miró a los ojos, pude ver unos pequeños labios pintados con sangre cerca de los suyos. Pasó a mi lado, hacia uno de los soldados que nos acompañaban, tomó su mochila y sacó las municiones para la bazuca.

- Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunté, sin ninguna intención de detenerlo.

- Escucha... - Dijo poniéndose de pie, cargando una ojiva de misil en su mano metálica, que funcionaba apenas - Quiero que caminen lentamente hacia la salida de esta habitación - Habló muy cerca de mi oído - Cuando estén fuera tiene que correr hasta donde puedan, si la explosión no los alcanza, no quiero que se detengan por nada del mundo...

- Qué planeas hacer idiota? - Lo tomé del cuello de su uniforme, acercándolo a mi - No quiero perderte a ti también...

- Yo no quiero perderlos a ustedes... - Me miró a los ojos tras decir eso, se notaba apagado y sin vida, podía ver claramente lo que estaba pensando... - Sé muchas cosas, sé por qué nos mandaron aquí, sé por qué nos usaron a todos sólo para atrapar a este insecto, no puedo permitir que nos hayan utilizado para cumplir un objetivo de lucro militar...

- Pero...

- Sal de aquí, Kyon... - Activo la ojiva, la pequeña luz roja comenzó a parpadear mientras él se dirigía al enorme insecto que permanecía estático, como si hubiera entendido nuestra plática.

Tomé la mano de Haruhi y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, apuntando en todas direcciones por si esos insectos se disponían a atacar, los otros soldados hicieron lo mismo mientras la ahora sin alma figura de Paul caminaba hacia el rey de los insectos.

- Sabes lo qué es esto, verdad? - Preguntó él, hablándole al insecto como si lo hiciera con cualquier otra persona.

El insecto sólo miraba parpadear la pequeña luz roja, en serio intentaba darse cuenta de lo que era. Paul se acercaba cada vez más y esa cosa sólo retrocedía, en verdad tenía el conocimiento necesario para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. De ser así, no "comía" los cerebros de sus víctimas, de alguna forma los asimilaba... Obtenía la inteligencia de los seres que atacaba, eso lo hacía cada vez más grotesco. Paul hizo un gesto con su mano, señaló con el dedo hacia la pequeña luz roja, después formó un puño con su mano, por último lo abrió violentamente. Eso había sido bastante claro, al menos para mí, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para salir. El gran insecto lanzó un fuerte rugido al aire y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Paul, entonces comencé a correr, sin mirar atrás, tomando la mano de Haruhi con todas mis fuerzas, corría sin parar en la única dirección posible. Pude escuchar un sinfín de chillidos, después una serie balazos, una ráfaga de tres balas, fue todo...

"_- Toma... - Estiró su mano hacia mi, acercándome las dos barras de chocolate oscuro._

_- No disfruto tanto del chocolate como tú - Dije mientras le mostraba las dos barras que me había dado, como si de naipes se tratara."_

No quería pensar que todo había terminado, pero me era imposible hacerlo, antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier otra cosa, una fuerte explosión se escuchó al mismo tiempo que cruzamos la línea de luz hacia el exterior. Salimos disparados de la cueva, cayendo y rodando mientras los escombros volaban sobre nuestras cabezas, fue después de un minuto que nos pusimos de pie. La cueva estaba totalmente derrumbada, muchos cadáveres, por suerte ninguno humano se hacía a la vista. Aunque sabía que él estaba por ahí, en algún lugar.

- Qué se supone que haremos ahora...? - Preguntó uno de los soldados.

Miré la cara de Haruhi, tenía arena por todas partes y los surcos que habían seguido las lágrimas sobre su rostro aún eran visibles, su ropa estaba deshecha. Todo lo había hecho por ella, pensé que quizás mis amigos me fueron construyendo una pequeña parte de un largo puente hacia la felicidad, aunque fuera a costa suya no podía permitirme el desaprovecharlo, aunque me notara egoísta, eso era lo que ellos querían desde el principio, Asahina-san, Nagato, Paul y, en cierta medida, Koizumi, Gracias.

- Creo que esperaremos a que vengan por nosotros... - Dijo Haruhi, mientras intentaba sonreír de forma optimista.

- Eso es... - La acerqué a mi cuerpo, después la abracé con mis dos brazos - Esperaremos a que la ayuda nos caiga del cielo...

**FINAL**

**

* * *

**Bien, con esto concluyo mi tributo a Robert Anson Heinlein por su maravillosa novela "Tropas del Espacio". Un libro realmente excelente y que tiene una forma de narrar muy similar a la que usa Nagaru Tanigawa en sus novelas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión con mis otras historias~

Un saludo.


	15. Poco antes del Festival Escolar

**Hola ._.**

**Había estado DEMASIADO tiempo ausente de esta sección, la verdad es que este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no quería publicarlo hasta tener listo el siguiente, me di cuenta que no tengo para cuándo terminar y mejor publicado a estar olvidado en mi computadora xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Nagaru Tanigawa. Todo lo escrito aquí es con el simple ánimo de entretener, de ninguna manera se pretende obtener algún beneficio.

**Habiendo dicho eso, disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 "Poco antes del festival escolar"**

De nuevo me encontraba, de hecho ya todos lo hacíamos, en un tiempo mucho más tranquilo, un tiempo que nos daba algo de tranquilidad por varias horas, para después quitárnosla con una serie de trabajos forzados. Aunque no lo pareciera, me daba mucho gusto el haber terminado con la gran historia sin fin de Haruhi, aún no tengo idea alguna de cómo es que su cabeza puede crear ideas tan "infantiles" que ella de alguna u otra manera convierte en algo casi digno de admiración, de no ser por el hecho de que somos unos simples estudiantes de preparatoria, tal vez un premio de actuación llegue a la puerta de nuestro club muy pronto.

Era el preciso momento en que me encontraba trabajando en un gran cartel, ayudado por un Kyon muy poco dispuesto a hacerlo, yo pienso lo mismo, preferiría estar en otro lugar.

- Es enserio - Dije mientras hacía algunos trazos.

- Qué cosa? - Preguntó Kyon, mientras rellenaba con un pincel lo que yo hacía.

- Estos trabajos son demasiado tontos...

- Por eso los hacemos nosotros, no?

- Pues sí, pero igual ya me cansé - Dejé el lápiz y me puse de pie.

Comencé a hacer una improvisada serie de ejercicios de estiramiento en mis brazos, tenía cerca de media hora acostado sobre el piso del salón de clases, dibujando. Todos se mostraban bastante ocupados, entraban y salían con cajas, otros colocaban papel tapiz desechable en las paredes, movían y reacomodaban las mesas de tal manera que parecieran una sola, al final estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, pero sí, era en verdad muy cansado. Además, no éramos sólo nosotros, el instituto entero se estaba preparando para el dichoso festival escolar, sólo espero que no me decepcione y resulte ser como una aburrida kermés.

- Paul-kun - Escuché detrás de mi - Ya que planeas no trabajar...

- B-bueno...! - Me había atrapado, la verdad quería descansar un poco, lentamente giré para verla a la cara - No planeo eso, pero ahora que estás sobre mi parece que definitivamente no podré hacerlo, verdad? - Dije poniendo una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

- Es verdad, haha... - Puso sus dedos sobre su boca para callar su risa - Pero ahora necesito que hagas otra cosa.

- Qué cosa? - En verdad no iba a descansar pronto.

Esa chica, a pesar de tener siempre una sonrisa en los labios, de alguna manera me ha parecido algo extraña desde que llegué. No sé por qué, no es una mala persona ni mucho menos, pero no me siento del todo cómodo cuando estoy con ella. Total, es la presidenta de la clase y no hace mal a nadie, así que no tengo ninguna razón para pensar mal de Ryoko Asakura.

La tarea que me había sido encomendada no era muy difícil, sólo que debía caminar demasiado para poder cumplirla. Además, sinceramente, es mi tiempo la cosa que más me preocupa cuidar, así que comencé a caminar un poco más rápido. Iba por los pasillos del edificio, esquivando a las decenas de alumnos que se encontraban ahí, cargando cosas y decorando sus salones, este tipo de eventos paralizaba completamente la actividad 'educativa' escolar. Da igual, es su cultura y siquiera puedo reclamar algo al respecto, pero mientras no me estén dando clases yo voy a estar contento.

Llegué a las escaleras que daban con el techo del edificio, donde supuestamente había una pequeña bodega y parte de nuestro material era guardado ahí. Miré mi reloj, no era muy tarde y si hacía las cosas rápido tendría un tiempo considerable para descansar. Lástima que no habría de ser así, sin aviso alguno, sentí una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, similar al que uno sufre cuando come algo frío demasiado rápido. La vista se me nubló por un instante y sentía como iba perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio.

- Vaya - Dije en voz baja, y aunque no lo haya hecho así, mi voz hubiese sido eclipsada por el sin fin de gritos y sonidos de todo tipo que se escuchaban en todo el instituto - Comenzaba a olvidar esto...

Mi campo de visión comenzó disminuir dentro de un halo negro que crecía conforme me esforzaba por enfocar lo poco que veía, podía escuchar claramente mi respiración y ya todo lo demás parecía un pequeño murmullo. Lo último que vi fue el pasamanos de la escalera, instintivamente intenté tomarlo, sentí el frío metal en mi mano y me dio un respiro, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve con la cabeza recargada sobre el pasamanos y tampoco cuántas personas se percataron de eso. Nunca perdí la conciencia, por suerte.

Miré de nuevo mi reloj, para mi gran sorpresa habían pasado poco más de treinta segundos, al final el hecho de que aún podría descansar no era suficiente consuelo para lo que me había sucedido. Comencé a subir a paso cansado, terminé la primera sección de escalones y giré para comenzar la siguiente, entonces vi que alguien venía bajando las escaleras mientras cargaba una gran caja frente a su cabeza. Cuando me percaté de que era una chica (La caja no cubría sus piernas...) intenté ayudarla, pero apenas y di un paso ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia mí, al ver que ya no podría hacer más por ella hice lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza, sólo cerré los ojos y estiré mis brazos hacia enfrente.

- Ay... - Escuché un ligero gesto de dolor.

Me encontré boca arriba sobre el piso, casi caía por las escaleras. Si, estaba muy débil aún, al parecer había fallado en atrapar a la chica y no pude hacer más que amortiguar su caída con mi cuerpo. Ella descansaba sobre mí al mismo tiempo que formaba dos puños con sus manos, arrugando mi camisa. Esperé varios segundos hasta que se percató de lo que había ocurrido, levantó la cabeza, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me di cuenta de que ella estaba igual o incluso más desconcertada que yo. Entonces, como si me hubiera enterado de su secreto más vergonzoso, se le subieron los colores al rostro y rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió para seguir su camino sin decir una palabra.

- Espera! - Intenté seguirla, pero me arrepentí cuando noté que me había dejado atrás muy pronto - Olvidaste tu...

La caja parecía muy pesada, así que intenté tomarla con una fuerza considerable, pero casi vuelvo al piso por el desequilibrio que sufrí porque la caja no pesaba lo que aparentaba, al menos no para la forma en que ella la cargaba.

- Vaya... - Pensé resignado.

Tendría que llevar la caja conmigo hacia la bodega, por que alguien podía tomarla si la dejaba ahí (Era obvio que ella no volvería por nada del mundo...), además de volver con ella y buscar el salón al que pertenecía.

Ahora si con la fuerza adecuada, cargué la caja sobre mi cabeza y continué subiendo los escalones.

Logré llegar, a duras penas, a la bodega y tomé lo que me habían encargado, una bolsa con manteles para mesa. Me estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por algo de tan poca importancia. Puse la bolsa sobre la caja y, haciendo valer mis escasos dotes de equilibrista, seguí mi camino.

Me detenía a descansar de vez en cuando, parecía un forastero en las calles de un pueblo desolado, muchas miradas se clavaban en mi al mismo tiempo que me detenía, pensé que era por la gran carga que llevaba, pero al ver que no era el único que llevaba algo considerablemente grande dejé de prestar atención a los demás.

En una de las ocasiones en las que me detuve logré ver algo escrito en uno de los lados de la caja, con una escritura muy apresurada decía "Clase 1-6". Para mi suerte no tendría que caminar mucho más, mi clase era la 1-5 así que (supongo...) se encontraba justo a un lado.

Seguí caminando hasta que pude ver a Ryoko bajó el marco de la puerta de nuestro salón, seguramente me estaba esperando. Hice una parada rápida en la clase cuyo letrero decía '1-6' y pregunté a la primera persona que vi.

- Oye, disculpa... - Una chica se encontraba maltratando (ni idea...) una silla, la golpeaba de tal forma que la hacía ver desbalanceada, la tomaba de nuevo para ver si su trabajo había dado resultados, entonces se dio cuenta de que le hablaba y se giró hacia mí.

- Si? - Me miró por pocos segundos y se percató de algo - ...!

- ...? - La miré con ironía.

- Amm, oye...

- Qué pasa? - La ironía en mi forma de verla se mantenía, la situación se había volteado completamente.

- B-bueno, tú eres...

- ... - Intenté seguirla viendo de igual manera pero por dentro estaba a punto de explotar por la desesperación.

- Cómo te llamas?

- Paul... - Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa me agaché para tomar la caja.

- Oh...! - La interrumpí rápidamente, la cosa no tenía para cuándo acabar.

- Esto les pertenece? Creo que una de ustedes la 'olvidó' por ahí...

- S-si! Como lo siento, Sayuri-chan es un algo distraída.

- Es un poco rara, sabes? - Dije mientras ponía la caja dentro del salón - Y tú también... - Pensé.

- Tú crees? - Bajó por unos segundos la mirada, después me miró a los ojos - Bueno, muchas gracias - Sonrió y comenzó a sacar varias cosas de la caja.

- Un placer... - Di media vuelta, tomé la bolsa con manteles que yacía en el piso y me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi salón, con una Ryoko Asakura que no se veía nada contenta.

Sólo fingí indiferencia al entregarle la bolsa con los manteles, no quería darle ningún tipo de explicación complicada de lo que había sucedido, o siquiera del por qué me entretuve en la clase de al lado.

Al terminar el día, y para no cambiar la 'buena' costumbre que me había formado, me dirigí al cuarto de la brigada que se encontraba en ese olvidado edificio. Mientras caminaba sentí un curioso sentimiento, de hecho era justo eso, 'curiosidad', poco a poco me estaba metiendo en la cultura de estas personas y al parecer encajaba de maravilla. Era justo el momento en que el dichoso festival comenzó a interesarme, así que decidí participar en todo lo que pudiera para poder disfrutarlo al máximo.

Entré al cuarto de la brigada sin avisar, creí haber visto a Haruhi en nuestro salón de clases así que definitivamente no me iba a encontrar con algo extraño al entrar. La luz natural que entraba por las ventanas me cegó por unos segundos, cuando mi vista se acostumbró pude ver a Yuki en un rincón leyendo, para variar, un pequeño libro que al parecer era una "edición de bolsillo" de alguna novela. Cosa que pasé por alto, aunque ella acostumbraba a leer las antiguas versiones gruesas y de tapa dura, probablemente había elegido esa para poder llevar más de la biblioteca en su pequeño bolso. No sería para nada extraño.

Lo que si no pasé por alto fue el hecho de que aún tenía como guardián un pequeño trofeo, justo frente a ella, se encontraba una pequeña pelota de futbol completamente dorada y que sobre su base tenía la leyenda "MEJOR JUGADOR: YUKI NAGATO". El pequeño reconocimiento no medía más de veinte centímetros de altura, pero que para todos nosotros representaba el enorme esfuerzo y la gran actuación que había llevado acabo en el pequeño torneo de futbol.

- Es raro que se lo den al portero - Dije para hacer notar mi presencia - Sabes?

- Mi desempeño fue mayor al de los demás jugadores - Su repuesta, demasiado simple, pero al final ponía las cosas más claras que el agua.

- Dices que soy un mal jugador... - Intenté hacer la conversación un poco más larga, pero ya no me había dado tiempo de reclamarle, ella ya se encontraba leyendo su pequeño libro de nuevo, dejó de prestarme atención para clavar de nuevo sus profundos ojos sobre la edición de bolsillo.

No era muy tarde aún, muchas personas se encontraba todavía trabajando en sus respectivos grupos. Aún así mi día ya había terminado, hice todo lo que me pidieron y por eso podía descansar, no como el pobre de Kyon, que complementaba mi trabajo y le daba calidad. Bosquejar algunos pequeños anuncios había sido cosa de niños para mí.

Quise pensar en lo que había pasado, no importaba mucho el tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que sufrí algo similar, me daba cuenta que tenía varias cosas en mi mente que enterraban ese pensamiento, así olvidaba, aunque fuera por muy poco, el hecho de que yo no era más una persona normal.

Reflexionando de esa manera, recordé que en mi 'última vez' había visto una imagen de Yuki muy peculiar, ella claramente lucía como una chica común y corriente. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ella llevaba de 'huésped' en nuestro planeta (Aún me desagrada la idea de referirme a ella como una cosa u objeto...), pero preguntarle eso me quitaría la duda. Volteé a verla, seguía en la misma posición, el hecho de que nadie más estuviera en la habitación y siendo yo el que menos la conoce sólo me dejaba una alternativa para que mi pregunta no sonara tan directa.

- Oye, Yuki - Rompí el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros, no literalmente, claro, el instituto entero aún parecía un mercado cualquiera.

- ... - Cómo si el resto de su cuerpo estuviera paralizado, ella sólo movió su cabeza hacia mí sin decir palabra alguna.

- Amm... Bueno, acerca de mi 'defecto'...

- Retrocognición - Me interrumpió sin inmutarse.

- Si, eso - Suspiré profundamente, me tomé el tiempo necesario para hablar con normalidad, cuando me sentí cómodo, continué - Hace poco...

Al parecer pasaría otro día más con las dudas en mi cabeza. Quise, de alguna manera, explicarle la imagen de ella que había visto en mi mente. Pero como si mi suerte fuera la del peor jugador de blackjack, Haruhi entró en la habitación sin tocar la puerta y arremetió contra Yuki. Ni ella ni yo nos percatamos del todo de lo que ocurría, en una fracción de segundo ella ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la pesada mano de Haruhi hasta el pasillo.

- Ah! Paul, te puedes ir ya - Dicho eso me dejó encerrado de un fuerte portazo.

- Maldición... - Pensé, dejando caer ligeramente mi puño sobre la mesa.

Quería cuánto antes aclarar mis pensamientos, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que aquello no fuera algo importante que mereciera tanta preocupación de mi parte. Que simplemente fuera algo de rutina, ella, aparentando ser normal día tras día. Aún así, qué más podría ser? Mis pensamientos se enredan cada vez más al mismo tiempo que creo alguna posibilidad. Lo único que puedo hacer es, aunque ya lo he hecho por bastante tiempo, esperar a que el sujeto en cuestión, Yuki, me aclare las cosas.

Decidí quedarme en el cuarto de la brigada al menos una hora más, ese era mi tiempo libre y pensaba aprovecharlo de alguna u otra manera. No me considero una persona perezosa ni mucho menos, es sólo que, al menos yo quería pensar, ese descanso me lo había ganado con el sudor de mi frente. Las cosas de los demás estaban ahí, una maleta sobre la mesa, la mía y la de Yuki en el piso. Sentí una pequeña sensación de curiosidad por saber de quién era la que tenía frente a mí, tal vez al revisar la caligrafía me daría cuenta en un instante. Pero no, me resistí y miré por la ventana, se notaba que el aire frío que agitaba los árboles con ritmo casi hipnótico era cada vez más débil, puse mis manos a manera de almohada y recargué mi cabeza sobre ellas.

Cerré los ojos, y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. No dormía, sólo reflexionaba, cosas como "Quién soy?" y "Qué quiero ser?" a muchos les quitaba el sueño y los estresaba a tal punto de no preocuparse por ello. Pero conmigo era diferente, no sé por qué, de alguna manera, esas preguntas me relajan como ninguna otra cosa.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no estoy seguro de si es que alguna vez caí dormido o no. Una ligera brisa entró por la abertura de una ventana a medio cerrar, como si se tratara del último suspiro del sol antes de ocultarse en el horizonte. Mi mente se aclaró totalmente en ese momento. Sí me había quedado dormido y, para contradecir la imagen que tengo de mí mismo, mucho tiempo al parecer. '_Ya es hora' _Pensé.

Tomé mi maleta del piso, entonces reparé en el hecho de que la maleta de Yuki ya no estaba, me volví hacia la mesa, la otra maleta que se encontraba ahí había desaparecido también. _'No se molestaron en despertarme' _Me sentí mal por un momento, entonces, para contrarrestar el ligero escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo segundos antes, algo tibio me inundó por dentro. Un aroma agradable y cálido llamó mi atención, sin darme cuenta, justo frente a mí, estaba parado junto a una pequeña taza de té que apenas humeaba un poco. Al menos alguien no se había olvidado de mí, levanté la taza y di un sorbo, el sabor casi se había cortado por haberse enfriado. Había bebido el té de Asahina-san casi hirviendo algunas veces, beberlo casi frío sólo cortaba el sabor un poco, pero seguía deleitándome en cada trago.

Salí al pasillo, aseguré la puerta y la cerré. Comencé a caminar, pero me detuve cuanto noté que todo estaba en completo silencio, todas las luces estaban encendidas y por las ventanas sólo podía ver oscuridad, algunas de las luces de la ciudad se perdían entre la ligera neblina que se hacía presente dada la altura a la que se encontraba el instituto.

Estaba a punto de dar un giro en una esquina del pasillo, para bajar las escaleras hacia los casilleros. Uno de mis pasos fue mucho más pesado que los otros, como si en mi pie se hubiera materializado una bota de plomo, apenas pude pensar en ese extraño suceso cuando de pronto sentí de nuevo un fuerte dolor en el centro de mi cerebro, sentía como iba violando cada una de mis neuronas, cada vez era más fuerte. El palpitar de mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar, además del fuerte zumbido que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. _'Ayúdenme!' _Pedí ayuda, desesperado, pero me di cuenta de que sólo lo hacía en mi mente, llegué a pensar en que posiblemente moriría ahí, tirado en el piso del pasillo del instituto. Finalmente cedí ante todo eso, mi corazón latía más y más rápido, la vista se me había oscurecido casi por completo dentro del halo que sólo me hacía desesperar más.

Pude ver a alguien que corría hacia mí, pero en mi intento por reconocer a esa persona había consumido las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, caí desmayado. El estruendo que provocó mi cabeza al chocar contra el piso desmoronó todos mis recuerdos, mi mente quedó en blanco.

...

Todo temblaba, era como estar dentro de un tornado, no sabía siquiera hacia dónde era arriba o abajo. Un sin fin de imágenes me impactaban una tras otra sin detenerse, sin embargo, no podía identificar ni una sola. Veía personas, tiempos y lugares, pero intentar pensar siquiera, era inútil. Sentía que podía reconocer todo eso, que podría nombrar a las personas y lugares que veía, pero todo se me quedaba en la punta de la lengua y no se movía de ahí.

Lo que veía era algo malo, muy malo, tal vez por eso me era tan difícil darme cuenta de lo que era, definitivamente yo no debería estarlo viendo. El hecho de tener un bloqueo mental me estremeció, entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba dentro de mis cinco sentidos, esa visión era totalmente diferente, no me sentía yo mismo, como si alguien me estuviera... usando.

_Todo terminará. Tengo que hacerlo..._

Una hermosa voz hizo eco en mi cabeza, después todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio.

...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aún me dolía la cabeza y mucho más cuando intentaba enfocar para darme cuenta de en dónde estaba. Logré identificar una silueta, de una chica, pero apenas me incorporé ella se levantó de la silla a mi lado tras formar una sonrisa en su boca y corrió hasta otra habitación. No esperé nada más, el ambiente se notaba bastante claro, muy limpio, había varias camas además de la que yo estaba usando y un gran botiquín de primeros auxilios clavado en la pared muy cerca de la entrada. Estaba en la enfermería.

Me senté sobre la cama, un pequeño trapo húmedo cayó desde mi pecho desnudo hasta mis rodillas. Sólo traía puesto mi pantalón. Me recargué sobre mis manos, noté que estaba sudando, me sentía como si hubiera dormido por todo un día y me hubieran despertado con la bocina de un camión.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste - Dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me giré para darme cuenta de quién me hablaba.

- Sí - Respondí. Se trataba de la doctora que trabajaba en el instituto, era rubia y usaba un par lentes, bastante alta además, vestía una larga bata blanca y grandes pechos, parecía un estereotipo viviente - Muchas gracias...

- No deberías quedarte trabajando hasta tarde - Me dijo clavándome la mirada y con un tono serio en su voz - Es peligroso.

- B-bueno... - Esa era la mejor excusa que ni yo podría darle, me ahorró el trabajo de inventar una explicación - Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Por suerte sólo te subió la temperatura por el sobreesfuerzo - Observó una carpeta que traía en las manos y me clavó la mirada de nuevo - Un poco más grave y ni el hecho de que Iwasaki-san te encontrara te hubiera salvado de estar varios días en el hospital.

- Iwasaki-san? - Pregunté desconcertado ante el nombre de mi salvador.

- Sí - Respondió, volviéndose hacia una chica que esperaba casi escondida detrás de una de las cortinas celestes - Ella misma te trajo hasta aquí y te desvistió - Soltó una pequeña una pequeña risa de cinismo.

- ...! - La chica hizo una mueca de total vergüenza y se puso tan roja que parecía que unas manos invisibles le impedían respirar.

- Muchas gracias - Fue lo único que pude decir, el pequeño gesto de la doctora había tenido el mismo efecto en mí.

Busqué me camisa por todas partes, la encontré doblada en una pequeña mesa justo a un lado de la cama. Me fijé en la cara de ella, aún seguía rosa por lo que había dicho la doctora sobre ella, pero fue esa expresión la que me hizo ponerle más atención, la recordaba, o eso quise pensar.

- Oye... - Dijo intentando ocultar su rubor bajando su mirada, dejando que sus cabellos cayeran terminando el trabajo - Siento mucho lo de esta tarde.

- Qué cosa? - Tardé en procesar sus palabras - Oh! - Casi pude escuchar el ligero 'clic' que hicieron los engranes de mi cabeza, esa era la pieza que faltaba. Esa era la chica con la que me había topado horas antes, que cayó sobre mí y huyó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma - No te preocupes... - Es todo lo que tenía que decir.

- Puedes irte en cualquier momento - Interrumpió la doctora - No parece que tengas ninguna clase de trastorno, además estoy por irme ya.

- Bien, me voy ahora mismo... - Intenté hablar con cierto toque de sarcasmo en mi voz, no me había gustado demasiado la actitud que la doctora había tenido, haciéndonos pasar un innecesario mal rato.

Me levanté poco a poco, esperando no sufrir ninguna réplica de lo que había pasado. Con un sonoro suspiro me enfilé hacia la puerta directo hasta la salida principal. Pasé por los casilleros y tomé un par de zapatos negros, los mismos que guardaba ahí cada día en la mañana, con un ligero diseño de botín que cubría a la perfección mis tobillos. Era casi media noche, lo que me hizo pensar en la chica, su compañera de la clase 1-6 la había llamado _'Sayuri-chan' _y la doctora claramente dijo _'Iwasaki-san'_, no tenía que esforzarme demasiado para darme cuenta de cuál era su nombre. No me importaba mucho la razón que ella tenía para estar tan tarde en la escuela, pero el hecho de que se tomara la molestia de preocuparse por mí cuando estaba tirado en el pasillo me hizo querer agradecerle, de cualquier forma, pero lo haría.

Salí por la puerta principal y a lo lejos logré distinguir una silueta entre la fría y espesa neblina. Apresuré un poco el paso.

- Oye! - Grité, agitando mi mano en el aire.

Ella giró sobre sí misma, sorprendida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme algún review sobre lo que piensan, no importa lo que sea. Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos!**


End file.
